


Trust No One

by GravityInReverse



Series: Trust No One: I Trust You [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Bullied Dipper Pines, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Masochist Dipper Pines, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Plot, Rimming, Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Smut, Social Anxiety, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 73,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityInReverse/pseuds/GravityInReverse
Summary: Dipper Pines, the weaker one of the Pines twins struggles to gain the respect he believes he deserves in Gravity Falls. And when your clan is in a constant threat over another, that's a good thing to have.What's worse is he seems to be stuck in an impossible love interest with an impossible person.But when push comes to shove, people tend to not realize how important the little people are. The tragic part? Sometimes, they aren't little people at all and the venom has already sunk in.





	1. A Coach and a Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! My friend was posting a chapter for me and accidentally orphaned my story! I'm rewriting it here, the first three chapters that were posted are the same however do you won't have to reread them unless you want to.

I never had expected to be attracted to my coach, I never expected to be attracted to anyone ever again after what happened in middle school, but there it was full force and awkward.

A familiar, unwanted feeling that left me feeling nervous and a little broody. I guess to think that I could control my feelings was a little bit of wishful thinking, especially when I am fully aware of how hot my face is as the coach's eyes pass over me. He looks me up and down before handing me a battle suit that would fit _'good enough'_ until I could have it tailored to fit my _'unusual girlish figure'_ as he had embarrassingly put it, eliciting a snicker from my long lasting enemy, Gideon.

I send Gideon a glare and tentatively take the suit from the coach's hand trying, and failing, to not touch his skin- only resulting in making a much more embarrassing encounter than the one I was initially trying to avoid.

A frown graces my lips and I think back on how I had come to realize my small infatuation earlier this morning.

_I spend almost five minutes searching for Mabel's room as I pass down the many long halls built into the building, glancing at my hand where she had scribbled her dorm number on it right after we were assigned them. With a small groan I begin my harrowing search of squinting at black letters on medal before finally reaching one that matched the ones printed neatly on my hand, a little smudged than before. I ignore that fact and wipe my sweating palms on my pants before knocking._

_"Come in!" She called out in that familiar lighthearted voice and I enter the room to see her in front of a body sized mirror in the shape of an ocal. She was twisting her body, scrutinizing her suit with careful eyes._

_I look around in amazement at how fast she had unpacked and decorated. Upon entering, the bed- which was covered in stuffed animals and acquainted with a brightly colored polka dotted bed spread- was placed in the left corner of the small room._

_On the right, was a white desk accompanied by a swivel chair that was situated neatly and perfectly in line with the middle, a small trash can beside it. Along the wall of the desk and to the left of the walk in closet, a big, blue bean-bag chair sat idly in the corner. In front of the body mirror- which was leaned against her pink curtained window- was a colorfully crafted neon pink rug._

_"Nice decor." I state as I fully enter the room, closing the door behind me with a soft click. Mabel turns to send me a smile before adjusting the battle suit over her hips._

_"Thanks!"_

_I cock my eyebrow when the sun gleams off of a badge on her shirt._

_"We're not supposed to wear that unless in battle." I muse and she pouts before covering it protectively with her hands. I think back to my own acquired badge, ones we received during graduation, and how I had gazed, admiringly, at the silver medal printed in my name and cadet number._

_"Awh, I know. But no one will know I'm wearing it when I'm wearing my sweater." She grabs a sweater that had been hanging over the mirror and slips the homemade shirt over her head._

_She was right. It did hide the outline of the medal badge perfectly._

_"Your going to be hot." I smirk and she pretends to be pretentious._

_"Hot for all the guys."_

_I laugh and plop down on her bed watching as she struggles to put her boots on._

_"You'll have to take your sweater off at some point." I remind her as she grabs five weapons from a closed drawer and begins to hide them away in many spots scattered across her body while muttering something about_ 'handling that when the situation arose'. _Her choices were simple except for one which caused me to raise my eyebrows and I cross my arms._

_"A grappling hook? When in the hell would you use that?" I ask. She shrugs and places it on her hip._

_"I just like it, I feel like everyone will be impressed by it." She says while tracing her finger over the medal._

_I scoff. "And by everyone you mean Robbie." I tease. She skips over to me and plants her hand over my mouth. I could smell the cheap lotion she had on and it sort of made me dizzy._

_"Shh!" She shushes me. "Can you be any louder?" She was looking around frantically like someone was hiding in her room and would hear me. I roll my eyes and shove her hand away._

_"I had to suffer through your big mouth when I had a crush. You have to suffer through mine." I point out to her and she shakes her head in refusal, a big idiotic smile covering her face._

_"I have a perfectly good excuse for my quote-on-quote '_ big mouth _'."_

_"Oh really?"_

_Mabel nods quickly and rocks back onto her heels, holding her finger up to her lips like she was thinking. I cross my arms expectantly ready to combat any unrealistic excuse she decided to conjure up._

_"Of course! You see Dipper, I'm a girl. And girls naturally fan girl, it's practically a part of nature."_

_"No it isn't!"_

_"I swear by it! It's in the school books...I guess you didn't listen in your life science class!"_

_"I listened attentively, thank you very much!" I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs as do I._

_"How did you even manage to get your weapons early-"_

_A loud, impatient knock at Mabel's door silenced any reply Mabel was going to give me and she shoots me a smirk before moving to open the door._

_"Hi!" Mabel chirps and a voice, deep and smooth, follows after sending chills down my spine._

_"Are you Mabel Pines?"_

_"That I am, sir." She pipes._

_"Do you happen to know where your brother is? He wasn't in his room when I checked." Upon hearing the mentioning of me, I stand up from the bed, and stretch my arms, only relaxing when I hear a satisfying pop and walk to the door._

_"He's with me." She replies just as I peek around the corner and find myself frozen. A male with short, black hair and tan skin stood in the entry way to Mabel's door. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off his muscular arms, and sweat pants adorned his legs. His emerald green eyes meet my bland brown ones and hints of a blush creeps up my cheeks._ He's hot.

_"Ah, there you are." The man greets me a row of pearly white teeth revealing themselves as he speaks. Mabel's eyes follow his gaze to land on me and she smirks smugly at my flushed state._

_"I'm your trainer, Alexander Freetson." He introduced himself to Mabel and I swiftly. "You both are late, though it is your first day so I won't hold it against you... this time." He holds my gaze causing me to gulp._

_"Of course Mr. Freetson. I'll make sure he won't hold me back again." She promises and I finally break his strong gaze to frown at Mabel._

_"Hey! It wasn't just my fault!" I pout and Mabel just responds with a smile._

_"Anyway, just follow me." He orders but it holds no real bitterness or authority as he whips around leaving me and Mabel with no choice but to follow behind. I quickly shut Mabel's door as she leaves with Mr. Freetson and rush to catch up to the duo's fast pace. When I do catch up Mabel leans down to whisper in my ear._

_"You think he's cute." She teases and I elbow her to quite quieten her down, sending mental daggers at her head._

_"Do not!" I protest. Mabel snickers and pokes my cheek._

_"Do too!"_

_"Ugh, do you always have to assume things?" I groan as she giggles triumphantly. Mr. Freetson glances back at us and I clench my jaw, scolding myself for not being able to control my blush._

I scowl at the memory and clutch the outfit to my body, the mornings events causing me to frown in distaste. Mabel had already received her suit, due to her responsible way of keeping up with her order form and ordering early, whereas I had lost mine and had to resort to waiting and receiving any left overs, which was why it most likely wouldn't fit.

Mr. Freetson, our unfairly hot coach, whisks us away to the armoury where he instructs us to pick five weapons. I- instinctually- pick out mostly melee weapons; two throwing knives which I had slipped in the hoops of my combat boots, a blade I had strapped to my leg, and a pocket knife good for drastic situations- the only weapon I had that wasn't sharp was the pistol I had slipped into the waistband of my jeans.

Once I had chosen my defenses and Mr. Freetson approved them with a small grunt and a nod, I move outside of the building where others, who had already decided, waited. I look at everyone's choices, a combination of man power, swords, blades, bows and other deadly objects, before concluding that the grappling hook that was shot into midair was indeed my sisters exotic, rare choice.

With a sigh I move forward and make it a point to stay away from Gideon who swung his sword a little too carelessly around him, and make my way to my ever popular sister.

"Mabel!" I call and squeak when my hat is almost wiped out by three sharp talons that fly towards my face. "Mabel!?"

The next call of her name was a little more panicked. A few people in the crowd snickered and Mabel grinned at me as she pressed a button and the hook came flying back, missing me once again by only inches.

"Grappling hook!" She squeals and I let out a huff.

"Again! What would you even use that for!?" I ask distressed and try to straighten my attire without letting my battle suit fall from my arm.

"I dunno..." She shrugs keeping her real intentions a secret this time. I huff, straighten my attire and resort to just listen to the conversations Mabel was building with anyone who would listen. After a few more minutes of waiting for cadets to pick their weapons, everyone is finally satisfied with what they have and Mr. Freetson leads us past the armoury and into the actual training grounds. 

This place was walled off with concrete to keep any curious child from accidentally wandering in and getting hurt. However, even with its intimidating outer layer the inside was less like a boot camp- which I was one hundred percent expecting it to be- and looked more like a playground. There was a maze from what I could see and it was to the right upon entering. Beside it was a building that read ' _arena_ ' on the front above the double doors, where a series of cadets were lined up, causing me to snort in distaste. To the left was a grassy area where a whole lot of stretching was happening and I perked up, already concluding that that was going to be my favorite spot. 

I silently thank the gods that our group was only having a tour today and I began to worry on how I was going to pull off whatever we were going to do tomorrow. Mabel, unlike me, was nonchalant about the whole thing and I watch her in envy as she skips excitedly beside me not calming even when Mr. Freetson leads the whole group towards an open space in the stretching area. Mabel and I settle in a shady spot to stand, the sun filtered through the branches of the trees, creating a soft glow of patterns on the grass below us. 

My eyes shoot up to glance a bird that flutters above us and my attention was drawn away from our coach by a stray black feather that had fallen from the birds wing. I watch it slowly drift down to the ground before leaning down to snag the fluffy feather from its position bringing it up to my face to marvel at the beauty. I drop it once again and watch it fall to the ground again. My gaze was then dragged back to Mr. Freetson when he clears his throat to speak.

"Once I dismiss you I want you to get a good look around the training grounds, this is where most of your time will be spent for the next couple of months." Mr. Freetson breathes and mumbles of acknowledgment ripples through the group, however I just stay silent and listen.  "Before we do anything, however, I have to go over a few things and before you start to whine, yes, I already know that you know this stuff and just want to get started, so listen and this will be over soon." 

A few huffs of indignation could be hear but other than that it was silent.

"Alright. Tournaments, what are they for?"  He asks and and Mabel raises her hand like we were still in school, ignoring everyone who was yelling out answers. Mr. Freetson turns his gaze to our area and I look down to ignore the heat in my cheeks.

"Pines." He calls out and Mabel giggles at being noticed. Everyone quiets down and turns thier attention to my sister.

"They are a series of tests held to determine your physical and mental capabilities. This is so that everyone can be grouped accordingly." She happily answers almost like it had been drilled into her head- oh wait, it had.

"Groups? Care to reiterate?" 

"There are seven groups. Ranging from the less physical and more mental they would be Nurses, Doctrines, Doctors, Chefs, Farmers, Warriors and Guardians."

"Dipper," I jump at the call of my name and snap my head up. Mr. Freetson was staring directly at me and I straighten my composure, meeting his eyes. Once he knew he had my attention he asked, "What are the jobs of each of those listed?"

_Trivia? This is good, I'm good at this_. I clear my throat and choose my words carefully all the while keeping eye contact with him, even when i had the urge to look away.

"A nurse," I begin a little quietly. "Treats small injuries and aids in patient care. Doctrines are higher than a nurse, although they are still in the same category, they are apprenticed to doctors and aids thier mentors. Doctors grow herbs, make medicine and go into battle for the care of warriors when needed. Chefs are in charge of preparing and packaging food, mostly for the markets and stores. Farmers plant and grow vegitation and raise animals. Warriors go into battle when Gravity Falls needs protecting and Guardians- a rare position to get- protects and aids warriors in battle, sometimes they even go to Port with council." I answer the rest in one breath and Mr. Freetson smirks at my deprivation as I heave a gulp of air.

"Right. Well I think that's it? Yeah, so go on and look around." He dismisses us before quickly adding, "And try not to get killed."

"I'm going to go find some cute boys to flirt with!" Mabel happily informs me, rushing away and leaving me alone. I pout and watch as everyone disperses, making pairs or groups before sauntering off.

Always being so focused on school I never really made any friends I note sullenly while scuffing my foot over the ground watching as the bugs scuttle or hop away through the clean, cut grass. Since I'm here might as well look around and get a layout of the place.

With an exasperated sigh I begin my trek around the arena admiring the swift movements of the obviously experienced cadets.

I shiver as I move on, wrapping my arms around my chilling body. I suddenly regret wearing shorts sleeves so early in the morning and I grumble my complaints to myself as I move on, circling around the maze to find a tightrope positioned behind it. I watch in awe as cadets cross quickly or end up falling into the net below it.

I watch in admiration until my body begins to rapidly decline in body heat, my skin feeling chilled to the touch. I was soon trembling with cold which roused concern in my head. Quickly I begin to recite all the sicknesses I knew that contained these types of symptoms, suspecting I was coming down with something when a rippling sharp pain erupts through my temple.

A gasp was forced from my throat and my entire body stiffens when my eyesight fades to darkness. It seemed like my body was fighting to stay conscious, seemingly failing as all sound -besides a persistent ring and the sound of my rapidly beating heart- receeds from my ears.

I couldn't feel anything or move, it was like my body was cast under some sort of spell. This episode didn't last long but it was still enough to sprout some concern as my body relaxes and spots of the grass began to blink back into vision.

_What the hell just happened!?_

"Hey!"

I jump out of my worry when the sound of a loud voice echoes around the buzzing area and I turn around only to see a coach yelling at two cadets who had ingaged in a fight.

With a shaky breath, I test my cold, prickling legs and decide to find Mabel to share my concerns with her.

My mind was wracking my knowledge in hopes of finding some sort of explanation, but none had come so I decide to put it aside for now and make haste in finding Mabel.

When I did finally find her, she was leaning against the wall surrounding the the training grounds and she was talking to someone. The closer I get to the duo the more I begin to realize just who it was that she was talking to. My demeanor changes and I keep my gaze low as I scramble to reach her.

"Dipper is actually really flexible. Above anything else."

I blanch and quicken my speed hoping to stop her before she says something embarrassing, but of course I don't make it in time before she does. "You see me and him used to take a pole dancing class-"

"Mabel!" I yelp, and promptly cut her off but the damage had already been done. An amused Mr. Freetson and a grinning Mabel both turn their eyes on me.

"Pole dancing, huh?" Mr. Freetson teases and I swear I could literally feel the sheer horror and embarrassment on my face then.

"Yep! I quit after awhile, too much agility for me, but Dipper here stayed! And he was damn good at the whole dancing thing! His coach even gave him some belly dancing classes to spice his routines up!" Mabel tacks on and I groan covering my face up and pretending I couldn't feel Mr. Freetson's eyes on me. _Great! This was the best image to set for yourself._

"He always called it dance class." She continues and my head snaps up so fast I could of sworn I heard a snap.

"Because it is!" I cry in indignation and Mabel snorts.

"He's embarrassed." Mabel states shooting Mr. Freetson a matter-of-fact look and his own eyes swim in amusement.

"I am not!" I pout and cross my arms angrily avoiding all eye contact with everyone.

"Interesting." Mr. Freetson hums.

"It's a normal hobby!" I protest and watch as he and Mabel both share a glance.

"Sure." They both say in unison.

I forget all about why had gone to talk to Mabel and before I knew it our training was over and I was heading home in annoyance.


	2. To Train a Good Boy

When I wake up in the morning I notice that it was earlier than usual and I groggily sit up on my elbows, looking in confusion and annoyance at my alarm clock that was set to go off in two hours. With a huff I collapse back against the mattress fully intent on going back to sleep, but my mind, now awake, wouldn't shut up and was extorting a strange impulse to get ready and to look nice.

After a few more minutes of me trying to go back to sleep I drag myself out of bed with a groan, hop into the shower and about thirty minutes later I was stumbling into my oversized suit. I really need to get this fitted. _After training._ I think and turn to face my mirror that was hanging a little lopsided above my sink.

Cringing at my reflection, I quickly grab a comb and detangle the mess upon my head, sighing when it looks exactly the same, the only difference now was that I could run my fingers through the strands without ripping out sections of my hair or getting my fingers tangled in them.

I try to make my hair look less unruly by tussling it a little and when that didn't work, I attempt to push it back, just taking extra effort to make it look presentable and focusing all of my attention on my usually messy hair.

After minutes of failing I give up and decide it looked fine how I had it styled the first time. So with a frown and a cast of eyes away from my figure, I shake my head and allow the curls to fall back to thier natural positions. I jump slightly when the alarm clock beside my bed goes off and was followed by a loud, rapping knock at my door.

Mabel was here, right on time. Usually she would have knocked, waited and then bust down my door to get me up. Not today though.

With a huff I move to open the door before she tore it off of it's hinges. Me being up was a new unexpected routine and I could tell by the way Mabel had her eyebrows raised in suprise when I opened the door, that she knew this too. I furrow my eyebrows at her stare, opting to remain blissfully ignorant about my small change.

"What?" I ask and she gives me a pointed quick, once-over before pursing her lips.

"Does this new ' _I care about how I look_ ' and ' _I'm waking up early now_ ' have anything to do with our coach?" She asks teasingly, already knowing the answer to that question. I scoff despite knowing this too.

"No. And I don't care about how I look."

"Mm-hm." She hums and slips past me into the room. I roll my eyes and close the door before turning back to Mabel.

"I was expecting to have to come beat down your door again and wait for you to tame your bed head, now what am I supposed to do?" I pout towards Mabel and cross my arms defiantly as she squints at me. "Speaking of which... you still have some hair sticking up."

My eyes widen and I quickly start to comb through the curls with my fingers. "Where?" I inquire.

"Pfft." Mabel tries to hold back a laugh but fails and I send her a glare. "Wow, okay _Mr. I-don't-care-how-I-look_ this is the most I've seen you pay attention to your appearance since... well, you know."

"Ha. Ha." I grumble in annoyance, pushing her obvious reference to an old crush of mine to the back of my head, before raking my fingers through my hair one more time- just in case.

"Alright, alright. I've had my fun, we better leave unless you want to be late and I don't think Mr. Freetson would appreciate that. No love points for you there."

I knead my lower lip between my teeth at the thought of seeing him again after what Mabel had revealed to him the day before, but give Mabel a nod nonetheless. She sends me a grin and drags me out of my room, me having to stop her to close and lock my door. She gives me an exasperated look.

"What? There could be thieves."

"No one would want anything you have, dork." She responds with a roll of her eyes and I stick my tounge out at her before giving her the okay to drag us away.

Once everyone was present (hopefully) and the time to start our training began, Mr. Freetson- who had just exited the Arena- made his way to the waiting group before ordering us to start our stretches.

As much as I enjoyed the feeling of stretching and was excited for an excuse to start again, I couldn't focus properly on what exactly I was doing because I could feel a certain pair of eyes trained on me through out the whole process. I blame Mabel when my breath hitches, my body stiffening up when a voice is whispered into my ear.

"You are nicely flexible." He admits and my eyes widen as my face reddens, I shoot up from my previous bent position with a shiver. The feeling of Mr. Freetson being so close -the warmth of his breath- gave me a strong sense of satisfaction and I almost whine when he moves away, but I constrict my throat before any sound could escape. He sports an amused smirk as he walks away giving Mabel a nod and a ' _doing good'_. Mabel then looks at me with a snicker and I shoot her a glare.

I was so focused on keeping my mind from wandering to our coach's eyes raking across my body and making it no secret that he was watching me, that I had entirely forgotten about the crisis at hand...we were actually training today.

Life soon came crashing harshly down onto me when we are all herded into a line of two, in order to start our first vying lesson in training -- _combat_.

I could feel the nervousness settle in as I reluctantly follow Mabel to the back of the line, where my dearest sister cuts in front of me with a knowing wry smile and I silently thank her.

"So, cadets. Mondays will always be combat training and it will always take place in the Arena." Mr. Freetson begins. "All groups have different schedules so don't worry about going against them, unless the other coach and I has prepared a collaboration. I will expect you to line up in two lines, each of you evenly split between both after finishing your stretches, everyday. The first two will go in with me, and then the rest will be prompted on when to enter by whoever is at the door. Once inside, unless on a personal practice, you and your opposer will stand vertically from each other, and when I signal for you to begin, you will combat each other."

I listen attentively to Mr. Freetson's words before gulping and nervously chewing on my lip.

"Today, however, you will only be combating each other so that I can assess you and know what weak points of yours to build up on. If, by any chance, any of you would like to be anything under that of a guardian, warrior or doctor, then step out of the line you are in, and come to me and we will send you off towards your new training."

Only a select few of the cadets in our group stepped out and those who did were snickered and jeered upon.

Before Wierdmageddon, being anything lower than a doctor was seen as higher than that of anything higher than being a doctor because we had no enemy then, but after Wierdmageddon, the popularity of being chosen for those slots deteriorated and anyone who wanted to be in them or who was placed in them, was automatically ridiculed by most of the clan.

The few that left was redirected by Mr. Freetson to a sparse group that was gathering in front of the gate entrance. I watched in small envy as they trotted away looking semi relieved to not have to go through all of the harsh training.

"Okay," Mr. Freetson begins gathering the rest of our attention again before flashing us a cocky smirk. "Who's ready to begin?" Loud cheers erupt around me and I look around skeptically, tasting blood from all the damage I had done to my lip as the first two people in the line follow Mr. Freetson into the Arena.

Mabel resorts to try and assure me that I was going to be fine in the meantime, but if I was really going to be okay, she wouldn't have had to tell me and it didn't really help my nerves when the senior cadets began to crowd around the doors eagerly pushing each other to get in, wanting to watch how well the new cadets would perform. I begin to wish that they would grow bored by time it was my turn.

The seconds go by making me want to throw up my breakfast because I know no matter how much I talk myself up, I'm going to screw this up.

Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven, and then Mabel she gives me one last comforting pat before moving away from me in an excited manner. I begin to stress my lip again as I worry about how I was going to control my shaking body, averting my eyes to keep them off of my opposer. However, all of my attempts to lessen my anxiety were in vain when the guy at the door motions me forward.

With deep breaths I move towards his beckoning hand and frown when I am pushed into the dim, rowdy building. Inside was mostly bare - aside from the weapons and dummies lined along the walls and the excited humans occupying the space. Every small sound seemed to bounce off the peeling brick walls in a pattern. There was a space in the center of the room, big enough for people to move freely in, surrounded by a waist-lengthed-wall similar to that of an ice rink.

I catch the gaze of my opponent by accident and immediately feel an impending doom. The boy I faced, had a chubby physique and was maybe two or three inches shorter than me. His white, pristine hair and familiar diminutive eyes made me want to hurl myself at a wall and I vent to the gods for pairing me with him.

_Gideon_.

Of course it would be him, the world was continuing it's forever quest of shitting on my life. I knew, from watching fearfully at a distance at younger ages, that Gideon had practiced practically his entire childhood away at combat - everyone pretty much did.

Except me of course, I had always opted to curl up under the nearest, most comfortable and shady tree to read something that was bound to let me escape my own world for a while.

I try to listen as the supervisor preach us some rules and regulations whilst keeping all of my focus off of the fact that so many people were watching us on the outskirts of the rink. Which in short means I was too focused on not focusing on anything that I completely missed what the man had said.

When he began to withdraw from the center I panic at having absolutely no idea what was about to go down, so much that my focus shattered and I had to quickly scramble to find something else to focus on, which was alternately my breathing.

I glare at the floor as I guide myself through breathing in and out steadily, however this distraction proved useless as I had missed the whistle signaling the start of our dual, and was soon notified when my arm was yanked over a shoulder and my body was lifted, only to be catapulted down moments later.

I gasp when I finally meet the floor, the world spinning shortly before stars explode in my vision at having been slammed violently onto the cold, hard floor. My breath was knocked out of me and my cry was choked back even when a numbing, throbbing pain explodes across my spine.

I accidentally bite my lip harshly to the point of drawing blood as my stress level rises. Gideon - with rosy cheeks - smirks down at me cockily as I blink up at him in a daze. A silence passes over the room before it explodes with sound. I could hear a few gasps and a lot of laughing along with ' _is he okay?'._

"Nurse!" Someone calls out and like a domino reaction others followed.

"Definitely a Nurse!"

"Put an apron on him already!"

"Weak ass, even your sister did better than that!"

"This is my stage now." Gideon growls at me and I feel anger flare inside me.

Gideon had always competed against me in class, and I had subsequentally won our old antics due to my expansive knowledge, but here... here, Gideon had the upper hand of experience and I was like a seedling compared to him.

I slowly stand up, my back protesting so much that I almost fall back down and was tempted to just stay on the ground, but I rid of this thought.

"Dipper!?" Mabel runs up to me sporting a worried look and I turn to face her as she haphazardly begins to examine me.

"Mabel-" She grasps at my cheeks and turns my chin side to side, sizing up my face and I shove her hands away with an angry blush.

"I don't need your help." I snap at her and she recoils back watching me in concern as I violently snatch my hat off of the floor where it had fallen off during the assault.

I place it back over my head, and pull it low over my eyes to cover up my embarrassment as I abruptly whip away from her keeping my glossy eyes cast down as I manuevur through the crowd to find Mr. Freetson.

I had to ignore the teasing pats and jeering jokes that were shot at me as I searched for him, and when I finally find him I let out a relieved sigh, allowing my muscles to lessen. He was leaning casually against the wall with pursed lips and a pen between his teeth.

However, my brief feelings of comfort disappear when his eyes flick up to me and he quickly yanks the black pen from his lips, casting his gaze back to the paper clipped to the board he was holding.

My heart drops and I flinch at the half disappointed look he held when his gaze found me once again. He looks towards his clipboard again and clears his throat, straightening his posture, all before speaking.

"Mason, your reflexes are a bit slow, and your attention span is way too small." He states slowly and I bite my lip before looking down at the suddenly interesting floor. "I didn't get a chance to evaluate your agility, so maybe next time."

"Yeah." I breathe and he gives me a curt nod.

Noting his small act of dismissal, I solemnly turn away and quickly make my way out of the Arena hoping to get a breath of fresh, non-despondency, air.

My face burns in embarrassment and I sniff as I exit the building, only to find Gideon and two other guys standing purposefully at the exit. I think of Mr. Freetson's dissatisfied face again and my temper breaks as I glare at the person of all of my current problems.

"What do you want!?" I hiss and Gideon snickers at my obvious frustration.

"Figured you'd come out here." He states and points behind me.

"Did that hurt Dipper? I've been practicing. Just for you!"

"Go away Gideon, I'm not even sure why you're boosting your ego at the thought of throwing me down. I only weigh around a hundred pounds." I throw back and he cocks his neat eyebrows.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult for me or you."

"Both, I'd say." I growl. We stare at each other until he shakes his head.

"Boys." Gideon quips and before I could register what was happening I was being shoved against the hard, brick wall.

The two boys from before hold me in place, the brick bitting into my aching back as I struggle to get away. My heart was racing in sudden fear and I begin to pull at straws.

"Ha! You're weaker than me if you have to pit three up against one!" I yelp.

"I'm going to make you eat those words, Pines." Gideon snarls raising his fist. I stare at him defiantly and only flinch when his fist swings to hit me. I cry out when a sharp pain sprouts up on my cheek and Gideon calls out in satisfaction.

"My, my. Three against one, that is awfully unfair." All four of us look over to see who had spoken and we are faced with our coach who was leaning against the doors, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Ah, not at all. We were only messing around." Gideon replies innocently and Mr. Freetson's face suddenly tightens. He pulls the cigarette from his lips, throws it on the ground with great force and pushes himself off of the glass door, stomping on the ember flamed paper before pointedly walking towards us. The boys drop thier hold on me and they stiffen up.

"Get out of here you three." Mr. Freetson tells them coldly and watches until they were completely gone. He then turns back to me, his eyes softening. My heart jumps when he lifts his hand and places it on my probably bruised cheek.

"They didn't hurt you too bad right?" He asks. I scowl and jerk my face from his hold, moving to head back into the Arena.

"Hey! Mason! Next time if you loosen your muscles and wait for them to relax thier grip, you can duck between-"

"What are you doing?" I ask and he clicks his tounge, running a hand through his hair when I turn to look back at him. "I don't need sympathy Mr. Freetson."

"It's Alexander." He replies and I scoff.

"Yeah, well it's Dipper for me, not Mason." I growl.

"Oh, well that's what it says on-"

"That's my real name. And I'm asking you to call me Dipper." I snap.

He clears his throat and nods. "Okay... But advice to you-"

"It's not wanted." I quickly cut him off and he seems to grow annoyed because he bites back harshly.

"Your gonna get it anyway. So, learn to control your bark until you have bite, got it?"

I freeze, in the process of opening the door, and prepare to throw something back, before considering his words. With a huff I yank the door open and proceed inside.

"Good boy." He mummers, sending a shiver through my body.


	3. Maze Run

I sigh as I brush my fingers over my swollen cheek. I was traveling at the back of the group as Mr. Freetson-or 'Alexander' escorts us towards the Maze Run. My eyes flicker to Mabel who was giggling with an Asian she had met this morning. I watch her enviously as she had already began forming friendships, meanwhile I was still my same unsociable self. The closest thing I had to a friend *was* Mabel.

With a resigned sigh, I turn my gaze back in front of me and find my eyes lock onto Mr. Freetson's muscular back. His skin was tan and had a nice complexion which sheened with slight sweat in the morning sun. I tear my gaze away from his form and wipe my own sweat from my upper lip before looking at the grass. The next time I look up, I'm running into a girl as the group stops. When the girl turned to me with an annoyed look I profusely apologize in my own awkward stutter. She rolls her eyes with huff and flicks her brown hair back before moving away.

I groan silently at my stupidity and back away from her as Mr. Freetson rakes the crowd with his green eyes. Now that my sight was raised, our eyes meet for a split second before I tear my gaze away resorting to look at the wall of the maze that was nearby.

"This is The Maze Run, no not like the movie." He begins and a few snickers reverberate here and there before he speaks again. "As like much of the practices here, this one you will be competing against another person. You both will start at one of the entrances, go in at the same time, and whoever gets out first gets the point." Mr. Freetson explains and I suck in my bottom lip in an attempt to hide my fear. This time instead of going last I manuevur my way into the middle of the line so that if I once again embarrass myself, at least I won't be the last person on thier minds.

Feeling a sense of embarrassment at the memory of failing against Gideon after seconds of starting I cough awkwardly and look down at my feet trying to convincing myself that this time I was going to do better and I was going to show these people that I wasn't as weak as they thought.

With a breath of determination I look up at the moving line with a hardened gaze and sit up a little straighter. I watch Mr. Freetson lead the next two contestants up to the entrance and then he discusses something with them, I was too far away to hear him properly. I step up in the line and cross my arms behind my back. Mr. Freetson gives the two contestants a smile, orders them to start and then walks back to where I stood. I clear my throat and keep my gaze on the maze.

"This time," I turn to Mr. Freetson as he mutters something. He meets my gaze and licks his lip. "This time, I want to see you do well."

"Your hoping for a lot Mr. Freetson." I tease him light-heartedly. "I am Dipper Pines, mastermind at failing in anything physical related." I tell him and look away. He nudges me softly in the arm gaining my attention once again. I feel a small smirk tug on my lips at Alexander's reassuring smile. He opens his mouth and speaks.

"Don't worry, if you just keep the sun on your left while making your turns and choices, then you should be able to get out reasonably well." He informs me and my eyes widen.

"I-is it okay to be telling me-"

"It should be okay, I'm giving you hints from my own experience."

"Hey!" I jump out of me and Mr. Freetson's secret circle when Gideon's voice suddenly screeches out behind me and I turn to look at him. I flinch as his face was twisted in anger. "It's not okay at all!"

Me and Mr. Freetson share a look before Mr. Freetson tilts his head questionably.

"Why not?"

"Because! He's now going to have an advantage over everyone else, and he didn't earn it himself. So now we don't know if he's great in navigating through trapping terrain on his own." Gideon snaps and Alexander's face suddenly tightens as he frowns.

"I-it's okay." I stutter and both men look at me with hard gazes. I gulp and cast my eyes down. "I... I will keep my gaze low, I won't pay attention to the sun." I propose. Gideon scoffs and then a silence passes over us until one of the two previous contestants exit the maze looking around frantically and asking everyone if she was the first out before cheering when she learned that she was. Seconds later after her mini party, the second contestant exits looking annoyed when he finds his opposer standing before him looking smug. 

Mr. Freetson sighs before leading me and my opposer, who thankfully wasn't Gideon, to the entrance. 

"Alright, both of you start behind the painted line on the grass, and when I say 'go' you can move, at your own pace, to what you think may be the exit." He tells us.

I nod and step up to the line, feeling my nerves ease. The point of the maze for this day onward would not be for our navigation, that wouldn't make sense. Today was the day for us to get to know the terrain so that for the rest of our training we could see who could make it out faster after we know the way. Although if we are the first to get out today we would get a 'rare' extra point, a step ahead. So I knew that I had to memorize the path I took, and lucky for me I am great at memorizing things. I spent all of my childhood memorizing things for school, and personal reasons.

"Alright, you two may go." 

At Mr. Freetson's words my opponent took of running while I began to lightly jog. The maze was a series of twists and turns and dead ends, or places that looped back to the beginning and I was trying with all of my might to keep my eyes off of the sun as not to finish too quickly. However with a glance up at the bright star every now and then, and a few techniques of my own, I find myself standing at the mazes exit.

I couldn't tell if my opposer had made it out yet or not and I knew that if I made it out before him Gideon would think that I used the hint Mr. Freetson gave me, which I did slightly. However if I don't take this chance then I wouldn't gain the point that I know I will desperately need in the future. 

Besides, my opponent might already be out. With a deep breath, I decide to just leave, if my opponent isn't out there and Gideon accuses me- I'll just tell him about my techniques. With a nod of approval to myself I step out and look around for my opposer, when I don't see him my heart jumps and I begin to nervously bite my lip.

Gideon sends me a frown when our eyes meet and my body stiffens causing me to jump when Alexander appears beside me grinning madly.

"Congrats Dipper, you got the bonus point." He tells me and I feel my breath leave me as my body relaxes.

"I was the first out?" I breathe and he nods. My heart swells at the pride in his eyes and I can't help but to smile along with him.

"Coach!" One of the cadets called him back over and he turns to look before focusing on me again.

"Anyway, I gotta go finish the rest of the Cadet's maze run, but good job Dipper." He says as he pulls my hat a little over my eyes teasingly. 

I smile lightly as I watch Mr. Freetson walk away with a grin and my mood is suddenly amplified-- in a good way. I turn around happily and search for Mabel, who was chatting animatedly with the Asian.

"Mabel!" I call out and she quickly looks at me along with her friend. "I got the point!" I tell her and she grins while waving me over.

"That's great Dipper! And now that your here, meet my new friend... Candy!" She exclaims. "Candy this is Dipper."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Candy nods and I return the gesture.

"Yes, you too." I smile.

"Mabel, sorry to drag you from your friends, but can we have coffee after training Friday?" I ask a bit skeptical at the thought of taking her from her social life.

"Of course! Maybe Candy can come too?" She asks and my smile drops.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, it'd be a great way to get to know her." I reply feeling a little pushed aside.

"Oh, um, Friday? Ooo I would, but I actually have something that day." Candy replies and Mabel pouts.

"Awe man, well I guess you guys can get to know each other later." She sighs and I send Candy a sly grateful smile. With a nod I discuss with Mabel about our plans and then leave the two girls alone to gossip or whatever they were doing before I interupted. By now the line of people waiting at the maze was non-existent and I skim the grounds for Alexander.

When I spot him, a small smile appears on my face and I trot towards him. 

"Are we dismissed to go home?" I ask him and he glances at me before sending me a nod.

"Yeah, unless you want to practice s'more." He notifies me and I scoff.

"Yeah right." I tell him and move around him to leave. He chuckles as I leave.

"Don't party too hard!" He calls out to me. I look over my shoulder with a smile and leave the training grounds in high spirits.

On my way home I stop by Lazy Susan's and get a coffee. As I enter a red head chick was screaming at a guy who was shielding another girl.

Crazy ex drama, maybe? I think to myself as I dodge the love triangle and walk up to Susan's bar.

"Oh, Dipper! Dear what can I get for you?" She asks as I collapse onto a barstool and tear my gaze from the red head who just stormed out of the diner.

"Hmm, a coffee would be great." I tell her and she gives me a small smile. 

"Your usual?" She asks and I smile.

"Yes, please." 

She moves to the back and I wait silently for her to get back. I reach for my wallet noticing how I was short some money now that I was out of school and not working for my Great Uncle Ford. Noticing Susan's 'help wanted poster' I began to think about getting a part time job here. Susan returns with my coffee and I take it, thank her and give her the money. She turns to leave and I quickly call out to her.

"Susan!"

"Yes Dipper dear?" She responds and I point to the poster.

"I'm free if you need someone to hire?" I suggest. Susan follows my finger before sending me a smile.

"You sure? You've got training won't you be tierd?" She questions and I chuckle.

"If Mabel can work at the mall and still do it, I'm sure I can too." I respond.

"Yeah, well she's full of energy that little spritely thing. But sure, come by Monday and I'll give you an interview." She proposes and I nod thankfully before waving and jumping from my stool. With a coffee in hand and a possible job opening, I head home....only to find a suprise a few days later.


	4. Sudden Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awe man I'm stressed over having to re publish my story... I'm saddened. Anyway here is the promised updated chapter! Enjoy!

The week passed by rather quickly and all the tasks weather were set to do during training was fairly easy besides the combat and tightrope. Alexander kept finding himself giving me hunts and then Gideon would complain until we were both tired of hearing his voice.

Me and Mr. Freetson would eventually part ways to ignore Gideon, but he would follow one of us to explain how "it wasn't fair for us to get close" and I began to notice how Gideon's words had reached Mr. Freetson. He has become distant these last few days, he wouldn't speak to me much anymore and so my growing hatred for Gideon grows.

"These articles look very boring Dipper. I mean wrinkle free cream what could be interesting about that?" Mabel sighs as she glanced over my stash of news papers breaking me out of my unrealistic plots for revenge.

"Your looking at them all wrong." I sigh and pick up my newly bought news paper. "...what year is it?" I ask without looking up from the passage I began to read.

"Hmm... 2013." She clarifies and I hum nonchalantly.

"Turn to page three." I inform her and she complies. Once she looks at the headline her eyebrows furrow and a soft 'oh' leaves her lips as she focuses on reading what was written there, scanning her finger over the indents of my own notes scribbled on the sides and in the margins.

"What can I get for you two today?" Susan asks and I look up from my page for a second to look at Susan before ordering coffee- Caramel Macchiato. Mabel shoves my pile of articles back into my bag and smiles as she orders a sunday. I put away the paged I held and wait patiently for my beverage.

Mabel and I had an exhausting day of training, though other of us wanted to cancel the plans we had made and Candy had encouraged us excessively to spend time with each other.

"You won't have a lot of time to do that next week when things start to get serious, so take advantage of this week." Is what she said.

I glance at Mabel who was watching Susan swirl her Sunday together she was smiling as she talked with Susan and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sounds exhausting my dear. Here's your coffee and Sunday." Susan enthusiastically places the beverages in front of us. "It is. Especially since our coach isn't one to let up easily. Ah, unless it's Dipper here." She begins and I scoff.

"Yeah right. Let up? I wish, all he does is gives me a few pointers. Isn't a coach supposed to do that? To help me improve?" I retort and Mabel smirks.

"Dipper's got a major crush on him." Mabel tells Susan and Susan purses her lips.

"Gotta be careful with the fit ones, he'll surely have the urge to just eat you up Mason Pines." Susan warns me teasingly and I smile while rolling my eyes playfully.

"Yeah right. Quit talking nonsense." I tell her bringing a few chuckles from her and Mabel.

"Oh, Dipper I should be finalizing your position here soon, you may start on the weekends so keep your schedule open." Susan tells me and I nod excitedly. I had come in yesterday for the interview for a job as a waiter and got the job- no suprise there Susan was a close family friend.

I bring my cup to my lips and take a sip from the hot coffee. My shoulders droop in relaxation as the liquid slides down my throat and warms up my tired body. I take off my reading glasses as Mabel speaks.

"We should go back to mine after this and watch a movie or something." She sighs and I nod in agreement. 

"Sure." I yawn.

"Dipper there is a man asking for you in a private room." Macy, a waitress and good friend of Mabel's, taps on my shoulder before pointing towards the private reservation area.

"Rain check?" Mabel asks when I turn to her with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, sorry. Next time." I say and then stand up from our booth to follow the waitress. I had my coffee in hand and my bag on my shoulder.

"Wait! Bro-bro your glasses!" Mabel rushes to me and drops my glasses case in my bag. 

"Thanks."

"No problem." She gives me a hug before allowing me to continue my walk with Macy.

"He's in there." She informs me while struggling to contain a small smile.

"What?" I ask skeptically but she just gives me a shrug before sauntering off, leaving us to our privacy. I was a little perplexed at how extortionate the room was. I wanted to know who it was that had enough money to reserve such a spot, and how *I* knew such a person.

I decide not to wonder for much longer as I open the door and step into the luxurious room. I let out a small shriek when I come face to face with my host or more like face to chest as I had run right into said persons broad, toned chest.

"Ow!" I whine and clench my aching nose. I look up to meet the yes of a very amused Mr. Freetson. My heart leaps when I notice how close our bodies were and I quickly scramble back whilst clearing my throat.

I blush and try to calm my heart and loose butterflies. Then my nervousness disappeared when I remembered that Mr. Freetson had ignored me all week since Gideon and so my nerves were instead replaced by annoyance.

"Mr. Freetson." I awkwardly grumble and the corners of his lips quirk upward.

"Dipper." He mocks and I cross my arms looking g around the dimly lit room.

"What? Did you tell the waitress a fake ID? Bribe Susan?" I ask as I look around. Alexander scoffs bringing my attention back to him where he was teaching for for a table accompanied by wine and wine glasses.

"Of course not." He murmers as he pours himself a translucent yellow wine. "Want some?" 

I shake my head before motioning for my coffee. He shrugs and brings the thin glass to his lips. I advert my gaze before walking further into the room reaching my hand out to run my fingers along the red cushioned chairs. Cocking my eyebrows in confusion, I look back at Alexander as I throw my bag down on a cushion.

"So, what did you want?" I ask and sit on the seat with my bag, placing my coffee on the glass table in front of me. Mr. Freetson watches me silently before replying.

"I wanted to talk with you about your training." He replies and I gulp nervously, flashes of Gideon, my failures and Mr. Freetson's advice passing through my head. I bite my lip as a pit of dread formed in my stomach.

"Oh? What about it?" I mumble and begin to pick at the fancy red leather on the seat.

"I'm thinking you would do better in another group. He speaks clearly making me freeze. I was full of disbelief for a second. He doesn't want me in his group to the point that he boldly states how he desires my leave? But why? We've only just started. My eyes narrowed at this fact and I clenched my hands into fists at my sides. Was I that bad?

"Really?" I ask sharply glaring into his green eyes. He shifts before nodding his head in a sure manner I watch as he moves to sit in front of me using the table as a stool. I scoot back in my seat as we were, once again, close enough for me to smell the cologne he wore. I grit my teeth and fight a blush. Using a single finger, Mr. Freetson scoots my coffee over, far enough so that he could sit on the edge without spilling it. I bite my lip at the sight and daze off.

"I believe that it'd be best for you if you had a different, more suitable coach to train you." He tells me as he sits his wine beside mine.

//"Oh? What about your other students? Will they be getting a new coach as well?" I seductively ask and stand up to meet the height of his gaze. I could feel my body heat up the longer I stared into his unwavering eyes.

"They will continue to be my students." He replies and I smirk.

"So... It's just me?" I innocently verify as I move closer to his body and he gulps.

"That is correct." He nods.

"Do I distract you?" I ask and graze my hand down his chest stopping at his hip.//

"Dipper!"

I jump as Alexander snaps his fingers in front of my face breaking me from my day dream. I awkwardly cough, my face flushing as I realize I hadn't listened to a single word he had just said. 

*What was I even thinking!?*

"What?" I squeak and ask him to repeat what he had said.

"Nevermind. Attend Alecceil's group from today on. That's group seven." Alexander informs me and quickly stands from his position, sipping some wine as he goes.

"Wait!" I yelp, reflexively grabbing his sleeve pulling him back to me. His eyes widen as I pull him down to my height causing him to spill his wine all over the both of us.

"Hey! Don't go unexpectedly pulling on me when you should have been listening instead of dozing off." He huffs as snatches his arm from me. My mouth goes dry when he begins to unbutton his now soaked shirt.

In order to stop myself from staring I look down at my own chest pulling the shirt as far away from my skin as I could. I pout when the cold, heavy cloth caves in, sticking to me again.

"Geez your so clumsy. Dozing off and spilling things!"

"It can't be helped if it the dream was because of you a-" I freeze in horror at the words that had left my mouth so quickly I couldn't even filter them before it was too late.Mr. Freetson glances at me and I frantically trying to cover it up. 

"I-I meant that I was thinking about you not wanting to train me, which lead me to think about how you would continue to train the others, i-including Mabel, which may I add-on is completely unfair!"

"Jealous much?" He smirks and I puff up my cheeks defensively, as I tug my shirt from my skin.

"I am not!" I protest and groan when the shirt touches me again.

"Just take it off!" Alexander snaps in annoyance reaching for the hem of my shirt. My eyes widen in suprise and I quickly grab his arm yanking it up, away from my body.

"Hey! Wait-" Before I knew it, Mr. Freetson loses his balance and his body comes crashing down on top of me.

"Ow!" I hiss as his body pins me down on the cushioned chair. Mr. Freetson groans just as a familiar voice cuts in.

"Well, well, I'll just place a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and leave immediately."

I knew what this probably looked like with my flushed face, Mr. Freetson half opened shirt and not to mention the position we were in, not to mention my crumpled clothes. I hurriedly push him off of me and try to fix my sticky attire.

"Ow! Brat!" Alexander snaps as his head collides with the table with a thump.

"Sorry!" I hastily apologize before trying to not look incriminating. "W-wait Macy-"

"Don't worry Dipper, your secret is safe with me. What happens in the private rooms stays in the private rooms." Macy winks as I watch her leave in horror.

"You planned this!" I snap at Alexander who was staring at my red face with slight amusement but mostly annoyance.

"I didn't tell you to pull me like that." He shoots down my accusation. I knew it was my fault but I am so embarrased that I want to blame someone. Especially since my mind keeos repeatedly playing the feeling of his body against mine.

"I'm going home!" I squeak out and stand up being for sure that I didn't trip over Mr. Freetson as I make my escape.

"Don't forget! Alecceil's group!" He calls after me. I ignore him and hurridly rush out of the private room. I run into Macy as I make my way back to the main room.

"Done already?" She teases. "I mean I guess I would be too if I was fucking someone like-"

"Macy!" I interupt before she could finish that statement. "It wasn't what it looked like!" I exclaim lowering my voice as customers shoot us glares at the noise we were making. "I swear!"

"Awh it's nothing to be ashamed of!" She smiles in reassurance. I catch sight of Mr. Freetson as he enters the room and I advert my gaze. I keep my eyes trained solely on Macy as I feel him get closer to me. My body stiffens when he grabs my hand before placing the strap of my messenger bag in my palm. Myhear races at his touch and a shiver runs down my spine.

"Left this." He mumbles. I let out the breath I was holding when he leaves and I look down at my trembling hand, my bag clutched tightly in my fist before finding Macy's overjoyed eyes again.

"I'm going home." I state defeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and his fantasy... HILARIOUS! Honestly that would be me. ALSO, THANKS FOR READING I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, THIS SAYING OF THANKS IS OVER USED BUT IT'S TRUE!


	5. A Doctor's Profit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five is up! I changed this story so much from its original text XO, but I feel satisfied with how it turned out, I was experiencing a lot of writer block for this until the idea on how to start it literally hit me in the face... When my sister threw her towel at me XD ah good times! Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

I huff and drag the small hand towel over my face in exhaustion. My first day of training in my new group was awkward, scary, and tiring. The coach, who was actually a cadet in the group, was unrelenting and pushy. He spent most of today by my side yelling out things like 'pathetic' and 'Wierdmageddions could do better', his antics earned a few snickers from the cadets and eyerolls from me. The actual coach supposedly never shows up, and when he does it's very rare.

I jump out of thought when a cold bottle is tapped against my cheek. I turn around and see a tan, muscular, very sweaty guy. He was more muscular than Mr. Free- Alexander. That was going to be a while to get used to.

"Here." The male jabs the bottle at me again and I take the plastic before unscrewing the cap slowly and cautiously. The male was about my height maybe a few inches taller, and his stark black hair sat spiked above his head and glistened with sweat. He was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved hoodie and black sport shorts. He was the physical embodiment of a jock. He clears his throat and meets my eyes.

"Can you stop staring? Or I will take back the water."

I immediately bring the water to my lips as if in a hurry to drink it before he takes it back, not wanting my only source of relinquishing my thirst to be snatched. I cast my eyes away from him and instead focus on the hard pavement of the tracks as I gulp down the cold, refreshing, drink. When I'm finished with the water I steal a glance at the boy who gave me the water and note the satisfied look on his face as his cold, black eyes meet mine.

*I hope he hasn't roofied me. God please tell me there were no drugs in the water.*

"M-my name is-"

"Dipper. I know." He interupts and I eye him suspiciously at how he knew that. He rolls his eyes at my look and snatches my towel from my neck before wiping down his own sweaty face and neck, I cringe at the thought of mine and his sweat on the towel and how there were so many things wrong with what he just did. "You introduced yourself earlier before we started remember?" He explains himself and tosses the towel back to me. I look at the towel in disgust as it lands in my hands. 

"I'm Damion by the way." He tells me and I nod while I carefully fold the gross towel before I shove it in my messenger bag.

"Okay. Nice to meet you Damion." I hold out my hand to shake his and Damion watches it in slight suprise before he clasps my hand in his and gives it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you, Dipper." Damion clears his throat and gives me a final nod. "Welcome to Group Seven. Have a good afternoon."

I watch him turn away and leave before I shake my head and stare at the plastic bottle in my hands. What even just happened? Was that his awkward way of trying to make a friend or was he just being nice? Hopefully the first, yeah I'm going with the first.

*I guess I just met my first friend today?*

With a small smile I bring the bottle to my chest and snatch my messenger bag from the ground before tossing the strap over my shoulder. I go to take a step in hopes of leaving however, a sense of panic courses through me when my feet don't move from thier positions. I try again and feel fear when my body begins to cool down just like on my first day of training but it was happening much faster than last time. 

My body begins to shiver from the cold and once again my skin is chilled to the touch. I cry out in pain when my head explodes in pure agony. My head felt like it was being stretched and molded to fit something else in it, though I assumed this was just my imagination due to the pain.

Once again my entire body stiffens and my eyesight fades so that I'm left in complete darkness, it was quiet besides that same ring and the beating of my heart. I was once again paralyzed. This time it lasted a little longer and when I came back too, my legs had no strength in them and so I collapse to the ground. My eyes slowly regain vision and I make out a panicked Damion and a few concerned guys from the group. I still couldn't hear anything and thats when I notice that I wasn't breathing, I couldn't breathe.

My body begins to convulse by the lack of oxygen and I reach my hand up to my throat slowly trying to bring back my ability to breathe. I gasp in air when I feel a sharp slap to my face and my ears fill with sound as my head jerks sharply to the side.

"Dipper! Hey, look at me!"

"Maybe we should call a nurse over here."

"They won't make it."

"Is he okay?"

"Dipper!? Hey Dipper can you hear me."

I was coughing at the sudden burst of oxygen in my throat and I grip Damion's shirt as my body wretches. I quickly turn my face to the side and vomit right next to my head. My eyes watering excessively as I gag.

Once I'm finished throwing up my insides, I groan quietly and turn away from the horrid smell only to meet Damion's wide, worried gaze.

"I-I'm fine." I tell him my throat sore and scratchy. I let go of his shirt and use my sleeve to wipe my mouth as he sighs in relief and that's when I realize my head was layed on his lap. 

"Dipper. What the hell just happened. You just froze and then started screaming and then before I could reach you, you collapsed." He tells me and I shrug.

"I have no idea, it's happened once before, but not this bad." I say as I look at the vomit in disgust. I slowly sit up from Damion's legs and he immediately places one of his arms behind my back and the other in front of me. 

"I'm taking you to see a doctor." Damion tells me and I groan.

"I'm fine-"

"You are not. I'm taking you, even if I have to drag you there." Me and him have a small glaring match before I sigh and look away.

"Fine."

At my sigh of defeat Damion helps me stand and wraps one of my arms around his neck to support me as we walk to the hospital. We are silent the whole way and I find it slightly awkward however Damion refused to leave when I told him I could make my way to the hospital on my own and he stayed with me even when it was time for me to go in to see a doctor.

"Sorry sir only family is allowed in with him." A nurse stops him from coming inside. I look back at his panicked face and don't have the heart to leave him in the lobby. After all, he did help me here.

"It's alright. He's my boyfriend." I lie to the nurse and Damion looked at me in suprise as did the nurse.

"O-oh, alright." The nurse allows him to come with me and Damion and I walk with the nurse to an empty room in an even more awkward atmosphere. "Wait here please."

The nurse leaves and I sigh as I lay back against the hospital bed. Damion sits down on the chair beside it with a grunt before looking towards me. I wring my hands together nervously and keep my eyes on my fingers as his eyes bore holes into my body.

"Boyfriend, huh?" He finally speaks and I inhale sharply before folding my hands over my crossed legs.

"It was the first thing I could think of." I answer quietly and then we are silent again. We wait for what seemed like eternity before a doctor enters and begins to ask me questions most of which Damion answers. 

"Alright, I'm going to draw some blood and do a few exams just to be on the safe side but I'd say you seem to be experiencing what we call the common cold." He tells me with a smile and Damion scoffs.

"Excuse me?" 

"Damion-" I warn.

"Okay, so you tell us its a common cold?" He asks angrily while standing from the chair he was stationed in.

"Who are you again?" The doctor asks and before I can say anything Damion is speaking again.

"His boyfriend." Damion snaps and my face turns bright red when the doctor looks at me. 

"Alright. Well listen here, all the symptoms he experienced links it to a common cold, chills, fatigue, nausea and headache-"

"I think your missing something here, Doctor. His body was literally cold to the touch, freezing, even though it is still summer time. His entire body was stiff and he wasn't breathing. He seemed dead, I thought he was dead." Damion booms and I grow silent at his description of me. "He literally screamed like someone was torturing him and he wasn't responding when his eyes opened, they were cloudy. Now sit here and tell me again that this is the effect of the common cold."

"Unfortunately, my diagnosis is still the same. These were all effects from the sickness he has caught-"

"We're leaving." Damion growls and grabs my arm jerking me up from the bed.

"Dami-"

"Sir!" 

"You can keep your stupid diagnosis to yourself, I think you should go back and get your degree again!"

I allow Damion to pull me out of the hospital and give the confused doctors and nurses small smiles of reassurance as we leave. Once we exit the building Damion stops and I notice how fast he was breathing, his chest heaving up and down at a rapid pace.

"It's alright Damion, I should be fin-"

"It's not alright! We depend on those dumb ass... They are supposed to help us when we have something wrong with us. Not give us a fake diagnosis so they can profit off of thier lies. You could have died!"

"Damion..." I watch him slightly worried and he scoffs. "Whatever. You need to rest. I'll walk you to your room." Damion begins to walk towards the dorms and I hesitantly follow him, deciding to just drop the whole subject. We walk in complete silence all the way to my door.

"Alright, this is it." I tell him and reach for the doorknob.

"Be careful, Dipper." He warns me before giving me one last nod and turns away. I watch him leave for a while longer before pushing my way into my room.

I walk to my bathroom and grab a hand towel to clean my face from sweat and throw up. I then quickly brush my teeth and swish mouthwash around my mouth until I deem it clean enough and free from any excess puke. I catch my gaze in the mirror and notice how pale my face is, I look sick. I sigh deeply and jump when I hear a knock at my door. I glance at myself one last time before heading to open the door for whoever was knocking. When I open it I'm facing Mabel who gives me a smile and a small wave.

"Hey, Dipper."

"Hey! Come in." I tell her and she does. She automatically goes to sit on my desk chair.

"Sorry for suddenly leaving the training group, Alexander thought that I would be better going into a new one." I say and offer her a small smile. She nods as she stretches and lets out a groan.

"I know, Mr. Freeton told me."

"H-he did?" I ask surprised and Mabel nodded.

"Yep." A smirk suddenly spread on her face and I automatically felt dread. "Speaking of him... first name basis, huh?" 

"All prior feelings or thoughts of him being cute are gone now." I say bluntly. "I hate him now. I'm only using his first name because he's not my coach anymore."

"Awe come on Dipper! What about what happened at Lazy Susan's!? There was chemistry!" She protests with a frown and my face flushes.

"How do you- Macy told you didn't she!?"

"Macy ships you two just as much as I, of course she would tell me..." Mabel trails off proudly.

"I told her not to tell anyone! Especially since nothing happened!" I growl in embarrassment.

"That sounds like something someone would say if something did happen..." She smirks at me and I cross my arms angrily.

"I had accidentally pulled him down on top of me because he was trying to pull my shirt off, and he was only doing that because he was annoyed!" I try to explain but I just made it sound worse.

"Oh..."

"Wait no-"

"I see, so her version of the story is what is bothering you..." She grins.

"Mabel! He was only annoyed because I didn't know what to do with my wet shirt!" I hiss out. Her face contorts in confusion and she cocks her head.

"Why was your shirt wet?" She asked. I relax when she finally begins to let me explain.

"Because after he told me I was going to be in another group I pulled on his sleeve to get him to stay and explain, and he was carrying a drink which spilled on us." I say and take a breath. "That's why Alexander's shirt was unbuttoned! He unbuttoned it because it was wet!"

"Well that makes sense..." Another smile spreads across her face and her eyes light up. "Oh! But that doesn't explain why he was straddling you when she walked in."

"Did you not here me earlier? I said that he got annoyed when I seemed like I didn't know what to do with my wet shirt and suddenly went to pull it off and out of surprise I pulled his hands off and pulled too hard!" 

Mabel pouts and I let out a long breath.

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I believe what you said about hating him." She says as she standa up and rushes out of my room so I couldn't respond. 

I was left seething in annoyance at her excessive fangirling before I decided that sleep was desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up very soon, and Damion plays an important role in the plot... Sort of, so keep an eye on the temperamental jock! And try not to catch a cold XD


	6. It's a Date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I had accidentally posted two of the same chapter, oops! Sorry guys! But well I've fixed it now so sorry again! Anyway Chapter Six is complete and it's in a different POV yay! Thanks for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

Alexander's POV

I groan in annoyance as I lose yet again to this girl's excellence in chess.

"Check mate." She says as she knocks my king over with her's and takes the spot triumphantly. She then proceeds to push her glasses up her nose and glance up at an annoyed me.

"How in the actual living hell... Wendy, where did you even find this girl? She's like a chess goddess or something." I mumble. Wendy waves her hand dismissively and goes back to examining the menu. The blue haired genius gives me a small smile and I huff before I decide to set the board up again.

"What's your name again?" I ask her and she bites her lip in concentration as she fixes my mistakes as I misplace some of the pieces.

"Kandice." She simply answers. I give up on organizing the board and just let Kandice do it, since she knows what she's doing.

My eyes catch sight of a familiar mop of brown hair across from Lazy Susan's, where I was currently sitting and my attention is stolen as soon as I see him. 

He was in my training group for about a week and I had began to develop a sort of fascination with him. He was undeniably beautiful, which gave me a whole lot of competition, many people have began to notice him.

However something other than his beauty was drawing my body to his. It made me want to touch him and be close to him as creepy as that sounds. Lust? I don't know, but something about him drives me crazy. I've only known him for about a week and yet my entire being was drawn to him. 

I feel a sort of danger around him, like he's going to bring me to my demise. I felt this way with someone else before, but this one seemed slightly different than last time. A sort of innocent danger. A fools game, I suppose. 

I feel guilt rise in my stomach at the memory of me giving him tips to help him beat the other cadets. I didn't really notice I was doing it until Gideon said something about it and the way that Dipper had panicked at the anger Gideon was showing tugged at my heart. Especially when I had remembered the way Gideon hit him on the second day of training.

I had hoped it that feeling of wanting to protect and help him would disperse the longer he was with me but it only caused me great anxiety to see him struggle to catch up to the other cadets skill level and I would always end up comforting him in the end without realizing I had, once again, gone soft on him.

Watching him from the window as he plucks up a newspaper from the stand proves to be just as amusing as I thought it would be. Especially when his face contorts into such a cute, surprised, look when another set of paper follows the first one he had grabbed and flutters to the ground.

I try to hold back a laugh and jump when Kandice was suddenly leaning over the table beside me. She was watching him too.

"I heard of him. They call him 'The Minute Boy' because he apparently didn't last a minute in training. Sounds like a book title to me." She states matter-of-factly. 

He is definitely a book to be read. I think to myself before fully registering her words.

I feel a surge of anger course through me and I'm suddenly jumping to his defense.

"Hey! I mean he tried! And the boy has a name." I snap. Kandice didn't get mad like I thought she would and she only squints her eyes, looking closer at him. 

I turn back to him too and feel my tense muscles relax in admiration as I watch him. He leans down to pick up the littered paper and his shoulder bag falls off as he does. He glares at it like it betrayed him and I see his mouth move in annoyance. 

Probably cursing. I muse to myself. 

"Why are we stalking that poor boy?" Wendy suddenly whispers to both me and Kandice. She leans over my back to get a look at him too.

If he knew he had an audience he would have a heart attack and die of embarrassment. 

"No reason." I tell Wendy.

"He's entertaining to you, yes?" Kandice asks me. I just shrug and my heart skips a bit in panic as Dipper moves to the guy selling the papers. He's leaving already!?

"Hey, let me out Wendy!" I quickly tell her as I move to face her. Kandice keeps her place at the window as Wendy moves from my back and gets up from the booth to let me out.

I stand up and rush out of the restraunt jogging across the road to the market Dipper was currently standing in front of. I knew Kandice and Wendy were probably watching but I don't care. I want to talk to him.

He was making small talk with the sells man with a slight smile as he dug through his bag, probably to find the money he needs.

I look at the sign above the newspapers to see 97 cents printed in big bubbled letters across the pale blue poster.

I pull my wallet out of my back pocket and grab a dollar from the leather before shoving it back in my pocket and stepping up onto the curb.

I quickly reach across Dipper and slam the bill on the table. Both Dipper and the man glance up at me. I feel my stomach quiver as I notice a pair of dorky looking glasses were now settled on the bridge of his nose.

"For the boys paper." I tell the sells man. Dipper's cheeks burn a bright red as the man slowly accepts the money.

"Don't you dare!" Dipper hisses to the man and he froze. "Alexander take that back at once!" He yells at me and I feel a smirk form on my face at his use of my first name and not my last.

"What? Don't take charity?" I tease just to see his face blush harder, which it did.

"I- I can pay for it myself!" He snaps at me.

"It's fine." I tell him and grab his paper from the sells man, pulling Dipper away before he can protest.

"H-hey! Let me go! What is this all of a sudden!?" He sneers and jerks his arm away from me. He must still be mad at me. I can't really blame him, I was an ass. But seeing as I could literally say anything to tease him I let the smart ass words roll off my tounge.

"Are you gonna cause a scene in the middle of town?" I smirk.

He stops with his thrashing and frowns at me. I finally let him go and hand him his paper which he snatches away angrily. 

I hold back a smile at how cute he was being. His bottom lip was pouted a little in annoyance and his eyes twinkled with emotion. 

Truly beautiful. 

"What do you want?" He scowls and looks down at his shoes. "Here to push me around more?"

I feel my stomach clench at his words and I let out a long sigh. Sheesh, way to make me feel worse.

"No." I reply. "Look I'm sorry for all that." I tell him. He glances up at me adjusting his glasses, I really liked those on him- he should wear them more often.

"Which part? Lazy Susan's or putting me in another group?" He asks bitterly shoving me out of my thoughts.

"Both." I quickly answer and grin."Though if you can't handle the physical exhilaration of what happened at Susan's we're going to have problems in the future." I say hinting at something other than training. I want to see him flustered again instead of this scowl. It worked. 

His cheeks light up immediately and he gasps quietly. I could tell he wants to say something but he was debating on whether I meant it like that or not. I let him debate as I tap on his newspaper. 

"What did you buy this for?" I ask and watch as he completely ignores my question. His eyes tell me that he was calculating and contemplating my words.

"W-what did you mean, earlier?" He asks with a stutter and I smirk. He's caught of guard? How cute.

"What do you mean?" I ask innocently and feel my heart speed up when he clicks his tounge and shakes his head.

"Nevermind." He quickly says, looking back down at the pavement. I move closer to him to tease him more and his head shoots up. I pretend it was just a casual adjustment as I, once again, point at the paper.

"You didn't answer my question." I say and he bites his lip as if in deep thought. It seems as if he didn't hear me as his eyes falter to the ground again and he subconsciously begins to chew on his bottom lip. "Dipper." 

His head shoots up once again.

"Huh?" He questions. 

"The paper." I say. He looks at it, then back to me in confusion.

"What about it?" He asks. I roll my eyes and chuckle.

"Why'd you buy it?" 

Sudden realization hits him and he was back to his grumpy self.

"You mean why'd you buy it." He snaps under his breath and I laugh before licking my lips. 

"Okay, fine. Why'd you want it?" I ask again.

"Your asking to many questions." He tells me bluntly.

"Just answer my question!" I plead and he huffs before unfolding the paper and pointing to the head line as he tilts his body a bit to show me. I lean in further so that my shoulder touches his and make it out like I was just reading. His body stiffens up but he doesn't move away. That's progress. 

"What's taking you so long?" He whines and I finally begin to actually read the headliner with the excuse of being a slow reader. He sighs at my answer but doesn't move.

The bold print read out; 'Gravity Falls gang; Viper strikes again! Rape and murder of local teen boy Mikey Salstien'

I glance down at the picture of the boy and worry seeps into my stomach. The boy looked a lot like a certain person I knew. He had chocolate brown hair and dark eyes with a small nose and petite figure.

I frown at the page and glance at Dipper who was squinting in sympathy for the victim.

The victim. He looks a lot like Dipper. I move away and shove my hands in my back pockets in worry.

"Do they all look like that?" I ask uneasily. 

He glances at me and tilts his head in confusion. It was adorable. 

"The victims? Do they all resemble each other? I mean you seem like you have been following the case for a while." I try again.

His mouth turns up in an 'oh' and he nods confirming my fear.

"Yeah. Sorta. There were a few who had dusty blonde hair and one who had blue but they pretty much look alike." He tells me.

I feel bile rise in my throat and I find myself asking him to be careful.

"You should watch your back carefully. You don't look too different from their victims in fact you look unbearably similar." I say suddenly and he frowns.

"What would you care?" He mutters. I assume he didn't mean for me to hear that because he shrugs and hugs the paper to his chest, before speaking louder. "I can handle myself." 

He might have not meant for me to hear it but I did and I knew it was going to eat me alive.

Of course I cared!

"I wonder why they don't arrest them. I mean they know who the gang consists of." I say, regrettably leaving what he said alone. 

"Haven't and arrested." He replies. 

"Huh?" I question.

"You said don't and arrest. It's haven't and arrested. You wonder why they haven't arrested them." He says putting emphasis on the words I messed up. 

What ever!

"What is this? School?" I ask a little annoyed.

"Nope, but with your poor grammer it damn well should be." He grunted.

"Hey-"

"Anyways, the gang is a very powerful group. The cops only know who a few of them are. And the FBI can only prove a handful of the supposed members are actually part of Viper. If they tried to touch them now their families would no doubt end up with the same fate as these boys." Dipper explains and I scoff. 

"So they are just going to let it keep happening?" I hiss my voice raising an octave. Dipper doesn't acknowledge my rise in annoyance and just shrugs.

"I guess they kinda have to."

A silence passes over us for a bit before Dipper gives me a small smile. I feel my mood lighten at the sight of it and a smile forms on my lips too.

"Thanks for forcefully shoving your money in my face. Great, now I owe you something." He huffs playfully. An idea came to my mind and I jump at what he said.

"You can pay me back by meeting me at Lazy Susan's Wednesday. A girl named Kandace keeps beating my ass at chess and I need someone to give her a taste of her own medicine." I say.

"Hey, I was joking about paying you back!" He whines. "You were the one who forced your money on me."

"Please!?" I beg. "At least it wasn't my dick!" His eyes widen and he wacks my head with the paper as a blush forms on his cheeks.

"Ouch!" I whine and hold my head where he hit me.

"Don't say things like that! Especially with all the raping and murders!" He growls quietly in annoyance, the sexy sound sending heat shooting down my stomach to my groin. He pulls his arm away from me.

Fuck, don't do that! I mentally scream at him as I try to keep myself calm.

"Awh, please!" I continue to plead making sure I didn't get to close though or I'd have him shoved against a wall with my pants around my ankles. 

Okay, I need to take a cold shower in holy water.

"Fine!" He agrees and I brighten up forgetting about my periodic arousal.

"Really?" I ask excitedly. He grips onto his bag awkwardly at my sudden childish behavior and shrugs.

"Why not. It's only chess." He says and I cough.

Sure, only chess.

I smirk to myself before running a hand through my long hair. This is pretty much him agreeing to go on a date with me. I shake myself out of my thoughts as he opens his shoulder bag and shoves the paper in it.

"It's a date then!" I chirp. He freezes and widens his eyes as he looks up at me. The newspaper was halfway in his hand and halfway inside his bag.

"It is not!" He says in horror and I laugh at his look of shock as he finally lets the newspaper drop inside.

"Of course it is Dippy!"

"Don't call me that!" He cringes in disgust and whips around to leave. 

Oh, I will definitely be calling you Dippy now.

"Be here at five!" I yell to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He mumbles.

"It's a date!" I yell again and I faintly hear him call back.

"It's not a date!"

I chuckle to myself.

It's definitely a date.

I then turn back, facing towards the newsstand. A sort of fear settles in the pit of my stomach and I begin to regret letting him walk by himself.

I turn back to see if he was still close enough for me to catch up and walk him home, but he was already out of sight.

I sigh, It can't be helped.

I can check on him in the morning, he'll be fine. 

What if he won't be fine? What if you won't see him tomorrow, because you let him walk alone with a brunette preying gang?

My subconscious snaps at me.

There is still an entire two nights ahead of that date. He's not exactly safe.

Shut up! I argue with myself. But I can't help but listen to the inner me. So I snatch a newspaper from the stack and throw it down on the table. 

I get a weird look from the sells man as I pay once again, before grabbing my paper. I feel that if I learn more about this Viper gang and their victims, I can somehow protect Dipper. 

Feeling a little relieved at my naive plan, I jog back to Lazy Susan's and inform Wendy and Kandice about my date, before starting my research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about maybe posting chapters on Wattpad too, but I'm not sure??? Should I, what do you guys think? Oh well, it's on here for now! Talk to you next chapter! Byee!


	7. The Moon and The Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I'm going to be updating twice today!!! Why you ask? Well.... News that the Yuri On Ice Movie: Ice Adolescence was revealed today that it would be coming soon in 2019. And oml you don't know how long I have been waiting to hear such such news! So, enjoy the chapter and fangirl with me over the new Yuri On Ice Movie!!!

_**A murder in Gravity Falls? The first murder over seventeen years in Gravity Falls starts off brutally. Local teen boy Sam Worthington was beaten, and raped with a giant X carved into the stomach by an unknown assailant, county jail believed it to be the father- an abusive alcoholic. No evidence has been found to back up this theory yet. 2012** _

_**One more kill? Coincidence or relation? Another victim raped, carved and killed. Family asked for information to stay disclosed. Could it be related to Sam Worthington? 2012** _

_**Another victim? Paul Edson was found hanging from bathroom wall by his hands! He was completely nude and the bathroom floor was puddled with blood from the X carved into his stomach. Evidence proves sexual assault and physical abuse, before he bled out three hours before school started! Supposed best friend Alex Trestain said he found Paul hanging from the wall with nails drilled into his hands to hold him up. 2013** _

_**Teen boy raped and murdered in his own home last night! Found by his parents bound to his bed with nothing but a giant X carved into his stomach evidence suggested he was sexually assulted and beaten before strangled to death. Pray for Jason Balksens family and friends, and help them through this tradgey. 2013** _

_**Sudden string of killings... is there a serial killer loose in Gravity Falls? Father of first victim Sam Worthington released after proved not guilty for his sons brutal murder! 2013** _

_**Brunette, Brunette, Brunette and... Brunette? It seems the killer of Gravity Falls has taken a liking to brunettes! Parents be aware and children stay safe! 2013** _

_**Another body found! Hayden Macentire; raped, cut X in the abdomen and physical abuse. This is definitely the pattern of a serial killer!2013** _

_**Serial killer reveals they are a gang called Viper, the message was made in blood by another victim John Klamath. Raped, brutally beaten with an X carved into the stomach.2013** _

_**Police officers arrset sixteen Viper gang members! Is the terror finally over?2013** _

_**Run, run, run for cover or home? After the arrest of Viper, the two officers who brought in these animals were brutally murdered. The Vipers are sending the police on a body part hunt!? More information tomorrow after the public realease to press.2013** _

_**The news is here! Vipers had sliced and diced the officers bodies along with their families and has the FBI searching for the scattered pieces with notes attached. The first one said: YOU WANT TO FETCH? THEN LETS PLAY SCAVENGER HUNT. THE NEXT BODY PART IS LOCATED IN A PLACE FILLED WITH FORGOTTEN MEMORIES AND ONE NIGHT STANDS. SEE YOU THERE. I'LL MAYBE BUY YOU A DRINK. Gasp! It's obviously the local bar!2013** _

_**Body found! It was the local bar! Head found along with two fingers along with a glass of wine! Note said: HERES YOUR REWARD! TOLD YOU ID BUY YOU A DRINK! NOW, THE NEXT PARTS ARE FEELING A BIT UNDER THE WEATHER! BUT I'M SURE THEY WILL BE TAKEN CARE OF JUST FINE!2013** _

_**Hospital was the last location and a leg was found! Next note: FINGERS AND THE BRAIN DESERVE TO BE HERE! ITS ALMOST LIKE THEY LEARN THE FASTEST! 2013** _

_**Vipers gave up? After another body piece was found at the elementaey school the note: THIS GAME IS GETTING BORING MY GANG AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO PLEASING OUR SEXUAL DESIRES IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. GETTING THOSE BOYS TO SCREAM IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE IS SO FUCKING HOT. ANYWAY THE REST OF THE BODY PARTS WILL BE DUMPED AT YOUR FRONT DOOR! ENJOY! Was found! How sickening! These members are insane and absolutely messed up in the mind!2013** _

_**Viper's now given up in their game are back to murders remember they seem to take a liking to brunettes and occasionally dirty blondes! 2013** _

_**A change in appearance? New victim Kevin Federline found in alley. The same evidence; X carving, physical assault, sexual assault and strangulation. So what's new? He has blue hair! Are Viper's switching victims?2013** _

_**Kevin Federline body missing? After being found in alleyway on Tuesday Kevin Federline's body went missing an hour after being found!? Are Viper's confiscating thier victims bodies?2013** _

_**Viper gang hasn't struck in over a week?! Are they preparing for something big?2013** _

_**Still no move from Viper! Have they gotten bored?2013** _

_**Viper gang terrorizing Gravity Falls once again after five years of peace! Beloved soccer player Alex Trestain, found tied to his backyard tree! The same Alex that found his bestfriend five years ago! The X carving and sexual assault assumed to be related to Viper gang. 2018** _

_**Local teen boy Mikey Salstien raped and murdered on his way to Gravity Falls High, two days ago on Saturday approximately around two to three. Officers believe it has to do with arrising gang Viper, due to thier signature marking; a giant X carved into the stomach. 2018** _

. . . .

"You actually showed up?"

I raise my eyebrows at Alexander's overly suprised face as I trudge over the road, my feet dragging over the pavement to stand in front of him. I clutch my messenger bag to my chest, shuffling my shoulder under my vest sleeve a bit before I meet his green gaze.

He was wearing a hoodie with no sleeves that hugged his broad frame and those fancy, nice jogger pants hung over his hips. His hair was also pinned up in a man bun and I have to literally hold back a laugh.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I ask and look down at my simple t-shirt, vest and shorts. In my defense Alexander did say it was only chess... But then again, who gets this excited over chess?

It may be the smirk he gave me Monday when he suggested this 'date', or the questions he asked yesterday when we were laying in the grass, but something gave me a 'your screwed' feeling.

"Kind of... Your much more cold than when I first met you."

"Wonder why." I quip and roll my eyes. He frowns and runs his hand through his hair. He always seemed hurt when I threw jabs at him for kicking me out of his group, but I'm honestly not that mad. Sure I felt humiliated at first and a little unwanted but I can't stay mad at people for a long time, it's just that I'd much rather feel this false resentment than have my heart race and palms sweat when he's near me.

"Your not wearing your glasses?" He changes the subject and I instinctively reach for my nose.

"Why would I?" I ask a little confused. They were only to help me read so I didn't really need them if we were only playing chess.

"You wore them Monday." He whines sounding disappointed. "I liked them." I flush at the thought that Alexander liked me in glasses and I look away from his pouting form.

"Anyways lets head into Lazy Susan's already." I decide to drop the glasses subject and just get this chess thing over with.

"Oh yeah! Come on!" He grabs my wrist causing my body to stiffen up. I place my free hand over my stuttering heart as he tugs me across the street and before I know it we are standing in front of Lazy Susan's. Alexander hurriedly pushes me in the small cafe and I seriously begin to feel concerned for this guy's enthusiasm.

I look around the shop to see people casually talking and eating, quiet music humming through the buzz of spirited voices. I'll be working here soon, wow has it always been this crowded?

"Hey, Kandice!" Alexander calls out and a girl with blue hair and glasses responds by popping her head over the booth seat and I feel my heart drop slightly.

Is she Alexander's girlfriend?

"Hey, Alexander!" She says softly and then her head disappears back behind the booth as Alexander leads me to the reserved space.

He slides in beside Kandice and I sit in front of the pair feeling a bit disappointed and awkward. Is he really dating her? She is pretty, with pale skin and wide crystal blue eyes that matched her hair. Did she look familiar? I feel like I've seen her somewhere. I catch myself staring at her as I try to remember why she looks familiar and I quickly advert my eyes.

"Kandice this is Dipper, Dipper Kandice." Alexander introduces us and I gently shake her hand.

"Why did you call me here?" Kandice asks Alexander once we release each other's hands. I scoot back in my seat and place my hands on my lap awkwardly. Alexander shoots Kandice a cocky smirk and runs a hand through his hair.

"You brought your chess board right?" He asks her and she gives him a certain nod. "I brought Dippy here to beat your ass in chess!"

"I told you not to call me that." I mutter under my breath and Alexander sends me a grin.

"Are you good?" Kandice asks me whilst pulling a chess set out of her bag. I shrug a little disheartened and slump down in my seat.

"I'm okay." I say uncertainly.

So he really did bring me here for chess? How relieving.

Even as I think this to myself I notice that sliver of disappointment residing in my heart. But I pretend to not notice its sulking existence. Kandice quickly sets the game up and I watch her do it in a quick, familiar manner. I used to play chess with Grunkle Ford all the time and he's the smartest guy I know, if I can beat him- this will be a breeze.

Alexander watches me intently as we begin and soon we are engrossed in the game. Alexander would smirk to himself when I would eliminate one of Kandice's pieces and a sort of pride would well in my chest at being silently cheered for. I was really focused on the game when I first felt it, so light and brief that I thought I had imagined it but then I felt it again... Alexander's leg brushes against mine and I quickly look up at him in suprise. He doesn't awknowledge it so I just assume it was accidental.

But then there it is again and this time our eyes meet and his green irises spark with mischief. I turn my attention to the board and move to grab a bishop of mine when my eyes catch an opportunity of victory. I stop my hand short of touching the piece and move to grab it instead. I almost overlooked it due to Alexander's distracting touch but I finally take Kandice's king and she lets out a breath of suprise as the sound of my knocking her king down clangs against the glass. Alexander's hand brushes against my knee softly and the small act realeases a cage of butterfly's within me.

"He won! I knew you could Dipper, you and your smarts!" Alexander grins as he nudges Kandice's shoulder.

"It appears he has." She nods and gives me a small smile. "It was fun having an actual opponent."

"Hey! Rude!" Alexander pouts before turning his gaze to me. "We have to celebrate Dipper!" Alexander quickly grabs my hand and pulls me out of the booth. My heart stutters and I find myself enjoying the feeling of his hand in mine.

"What about Kandice!?" I panic at his rude dissmissal and shoot her an apologetic look but she only waves us off as he pulls me to the bar seeming to be used to his antics.

Girlfriend. I sullenly think.

"Alexander! How are you today?"

I jump out of my brewing at the sound of Susan's chipper voice and glance up to see her grinning at Alexander with a pad of paper in her hand.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Doing just great. And Dipper! Did you know that he's going to start working here this weekend?" She informs Alexander who raises his eyebrows.

"No, I didn't." He says and they both shoot me a pointed look I just give them an apologetic shrug. It's not like Alexander and I are particularly close.

"So what can I get for the two of you?" Susan asks.

"Shots?" He asks me and my eyes widen. I quickly shake my head. Alcohol for me is not a good idea.

"I can't hold alcohol well." I protest and Alexander rolls his eyes with a sigh.

"You'll be fine!" He nods to Susan and she gets to fixing the drink. I only huff in slight frustration before Alexander bombards me with a giant smile.

"You seem so satisfied over me winning chess against her? Whats up with that?" I ask and his lips twitch up at the corners.

"No real good reason. She just beat me all the time so it felt great to have someone else take her crown for me."

"Oh really?" I ask with a small smile as Susan hands the drinks to me and Alexander.

"Definitely."

"I honestly thought you had some alterior motive." I accuse him lightly and take a sip from my glass.

"Alterior Motive? In chess? What was I planning on doing, seducing you with a pawn?" He snickers and twirls his drink around the cup. I laugh in slight amusement and shrug.

"Maybe. I wouldn't put it past you."

"Nah. If I really wanted to seduce you I wouldn't need any game piece. All I'd need is this sexy piece here." He jokingly points to himself and I shake my head amused and slightly flustered at just the thought of Alexander trying to seduce me.

He wouldn't have to try too hard. I think to myself before putting my glass to my lips embarrassed.

Alexander lets out a loud groan before slumping forward in his stool. He clicks the bottom of his glass to the counter repeatedly before smirking slightly.

I'm honestly concerned for his mental state. I drag my eyes from him and take another drink of the alcohol because it was really good and fruity.

"I've been horny all week! It isn't fair!" He whines suddenly and I inhale sharply. Big mistake. The drink I had just taken a sip of shoots down my throat and I cough in suprise. Alexander glances at me amused and seemingly satisfied.

"Really?" I ask awkwardly and take a gulp from my cup emptying the glass quickly. "C-can I get another?" I ask Susan who turn to me slightly suprised. However she doesn't question my sudden need to drink and quickly refills it with more. I quickly down that one too to distract myself from Alexander's heated eyes boring into me.

I see his hand move towards me and I stiffen up in anticipation. What is doing? I almost let out a yelp when his hand grips my wrist and he tugs the cup away from my face softly.

"Careful. That drink can quickly make you drunk." He warns me and I set it down a little stiffly. He tries to hold back an amused grin and hides his twitching face behind his cup. I shoot him a sideways glare at his obvious snickering and grab my cup again to defy him. I chug the drink and ignore the slight buzz that was slowly setting in from the previous drink. Alexander smirks at me and shrugs.

"Alright. Well don't say I didn't warn you." He smugly states and gulps down his own drink almost challengingly.

"Hmm... I'm fine. I haven't....drunk that much yet." I breathe but my speech was already starting to slow and Alexander chuckles at my statement. Somehow, I ended up drinking more and more to the point that I was now shamelessly clinging to Alexander.

"I'm cold~" I slur and bury my nose in his collar. "And you smell good! It's not fair~!" I whine and clutch his shirt in a fist before breathing deeply into his neck. Alexander stiffens up when I brush my nose against his skin and lets out a breathy curse.

"Dipper, I think we should get you to bed." Alexander says and tugs me a little bit from himself. I meet his eyes unsteadyly and notice how his eyebrows are furrowed a little in frustration. I wonder why he has that look? I regain my position on Alexander and lay my head on his shoulder wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Kay'~" I respond and close my eyes as I allow all of my weight to fall on Alexander. He grunts quietly and stands from his stool, lifting me up so that he could carry me almost like a child. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist and sigh in content as I feel one of his warm hands wrap around my back to keep me situated.

"This is comfortable." I mention before I fall into a light sleep.

When I awake once again I wake up to a darkened room. I noticed how my hair was slightly damp and I was wearing pajamas. 

"Alexander?" I call out and let out a hum when he doesn't answer. He must have changed and bathed me. The thought that he had been the one to ... I feel my face flush at the thought. 

Suddenly feeling too hot, I push the covers off of my body and clamber out of my bed. I stumble to my door and open it a little too loudly. I flinch when the door knob smacks into the wall and I silently pray it left no marks.

With a huff of indignation I continue my quest to the main doors in a wobbly mess, mainly sticking to the wall for support. When I finally make it outside I sigh in content at the feeling of the cool night air blowing through my still wet hair.

It was dark now and the stars were glowing brightly around the moon that illuminated nearby clouds. I suddenly begin to think about Alexander again and my heart squeezes and thumps in my chest much faster than it was previously.

I haven't had feelings like these in a while and I knew from past experience that they always ended me up in an awkward situation, with the other party ready to run from what I had just announced. I had been rejected so many times that I ultimately decided to just give up on love and ignore any and all of my crushes. 

However this time around, the person in question is was naively insensitive and made it really hard to ignore him. Especially when Mabel was for it and she was determined to find every way in her power to keep us together.

"Dipper." 

I didn't have to turn around to see who it was that called my name, his voice struck a chord within me, one I was beginning to think I could not ignore unless I cut it off completely.

I have to cut it off before it grows too much. I should do something that may break me a little but not to the point of absolute shatter. All I have to do is kiss him, to express my feelings without words, and he will stop talking to me. He will give me some lame excuse that I can pretend to believe and we both can live on normally.  

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Alexander..."

"Yes?" He was suddenly beside me looking worried and I take a deep breath to prepare myself for the rejection I was sure to get. 

_I grab Alexander by his shoulders and pull him down to my anxious lips. He freezes for a split second before harshly shoving me back causing me to trip over my feet and fall flat on my butt. A small smile encases my lips at the reaction I had expected as I watch him roughly wipe off his mouth._

_"What are you doing?" He hisses and I slowly look up with tearful eyes._

_"Letting you go."_

No.

I can't allow that to happen. I blink away my imagination and meet eyes with Alexander who watches me curiously. I can't have him knowing that I might have fallen for him I can't let him know...I can't let him...know.

I look back at the moon with a small smile at how stupid I am being for keeping him close.

He's only going to hurt you. I think to myself but the way his heat warmed my arm and his smell encased the air... I couldn't let him go. Not this one. 

The moon gleamed at me competing with all it's might to the natural stars.

"Do you think the moon is lonely?" I ask without bringing my gaze away from the glowing orb in the sky.

"W-what?" 

"I think the moon is envious of the stars." I say and Alexander slightly grins.

"I think your still fighting off some effects of the alcohol. We should get you back to bed." He says while wrapping his arm around my neck and pulling me close to him with a joking smile. I feel my heart jump and a small smile forms on my lips. No, he's one I need to keep close. I need him close.

"Okay." I answer and he pulls me along with him back to my room where he places me on my bed and reaches for something on my dresser.

"It's only eight, you slept for quite a while." He informs me and brings over a tablet and cup of water. I take it even though I feel fine and thank him before throwing the pill down my throat and drinking it down with the water. I then place the paper cup on my nightstand and nervously pick at my sheets.

"Did you um, bathe and change me?" I ask and his eyes widen.

"Oh, um, I tried to get M- Mabel to do that but she just told me to do it so, I just washed your hair and changed you into pajamas... Was... Was that okay?" He asks and I give him a nod. He sounded sincere so I'll trust him.

"That was fine." I tell him and he nods. 

"Okay." Alexander awkwardly stands in front of me looking a little lost on what to do. I had the urge to laugh at his lost puppy look but force it down and instead pat my bed, inviting him to sit down. He happily obliges and stretches his long body over the mattress.

"Dipper." He mumbles and I bring my gaze to him.

"What?" I ask with a yawn and I inhale sharply when he brushes his fingers over my cheek before moving to lay his head in my lap. "A-Alexander-"

"Yes?" He asks. My complaint gets stuck in my throat when I feel my heart warm at his childish behavior. I decide to not mention anything and just lean back on my arms and look away biting my lip.

"Never mind."

I want to lean down and kiss him but I know that was a bad idea, the racing of my heart and the butterflies in my stomach were bad and I knew that what I was feeling for Alexander could never lead to anything good. 

But the way he always looks and how he can just be was-

What am I saying? I frown at my own thoughts and shift uncomfortably. I can't start having these feelings again for someone who is incapable of returning them. Alexander has no interest in me past the usual teasing and obvious amusement he finds in my reactions. He wouldn't be able to understand why I feel this way towards him, he'd probably think I'm weird and then never talk to me again. I gently move myself out from under Alexander and he turns to me with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I'm going to sleep now." I tell him and scoot over across my bed to situate myself at the edge.

"Okay. I should leave now and let you sleep." He tells me softly and I close my eyes in contempt when he brushes his fingers through my hair comfortingly. "Goodnight Dipper." I listen to the soft shuffle of feet over my floor and feel an overwhelming need to say something before he leaves.

"Alexander?" I call out to him as he opens my door preparing to leave.

"Yes?"

"I think I am the moon...and you are the stars." I mumble and my face flushes.

Stupid... Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I am literally stupid. There was a long unbareable silence before I hear him chuckle.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." He says and I hear the soft click of my door closing. I let my eyes fall closed with a sigh and find myself quickly locked in a deep sleep... But this something felt wrong... It was cold here.


	8. The Boy Who Plays Piano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised double update! This chapter is a lot shorter because it's more of like a bonus chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_Come, little children I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment._

A beautiful voice echoes around me, reaching my ears and causing me to stir.

_Come, little children the times come to play here in my garden of magic._

The beautiful voice from before disappears as my eyes open to a dark room. I look around in an attempt to find something, and my eyes land on a single figure. The only light in the room, seemingly sourceless, was focused on a boy who sat a little ways away from me. He was playing a piano with fast fingers and the sound that followed those swift pressing of keys let out a melodical tune. The same song that once was being sung into the air was now being carved out in a series of keys.

I try to move towards him, confused as to what was happening, but my body would not comply with my wishes. 

I try again and fail getting angrier by the second. I could not speak no matter how hard I tried, and the only thing I could move was my eyes. I feel a cold chill run up my spine as I think about how this was similar to the things I have been experiencing when training, but that's impossible, I was dreaming and during those times I couldn't see anything.

The boy stops playing and sits up straight, almost like he had heard my frustrated thoughts and it disturbed his playing.

"You shouldn't think so loudly, Mason." He speaks menacingly. I glance towards him in suprise and try to help when he was now standing directly in front of me, the light following his body. He had heard my thoughts and he looked similar to me with only minor differences such as his black hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin looked smooth and pale giving him a doll like complexion.

"It's been a while since I have tried cohabitating with someone who I was incapable of taking over. Your will and mental strength is a strong one, and it has trapped me here, unable to leave and unable to overcome. Nothing can truly break you," He says this with a smirk and I feel like he knew something that could. "But that's not quiet true is it?" 

The scenery changes suddenly and I find myself standing in Susan's cafe. The smell of coffee and cakes fill my nose and the buzz of people cheerfully talking set a comfortable mood. Smooth jazz played from the radio speakers and the waiters moved around skillfully. I was wearing a waiter uniform and assume that I was supposed to be working. The boy appears at my side with a hard expression.

"You see Mason, you gave me an important part of the equation I have been trying to solve for quiet some time, and what I seen last night seemed highly interesting." He says this just as Alexander walks through the doors. My heart begins pounding and Dominic grins placing his hand over my chest.

"You see? You are infatuated with a single man and you have barely even known him for a few weeks. He has wound himself completely around your heart like a preying python. And your too lost in how his heat warms your heart, to notice that he is completely cold, and slowly squeezing tighter and tighter." 

My chest begins to hurt as I watch Kandice, skip up to Alexander and wrap her arms around his waist. He looks down at her with glowing eyes full of love and the both of them walk up to me who is still unable to move.

"Alexander? Isn't that the gay guy who told you he loved you?" She points to me and Alexander follows her finger to land on me and his eyes dim with hatred and disgust. I wince at this unfamiliar look.

"Let's get a private room okay?" He asks her and glares at me. "Go find Susan and tell her to get us the usual room, I will meet up with you soon." He smiles at Kandice who nods and goes to find Susan.

"What are you looking at faggot?" He hisses. I open my mouth to throw something back but my chest squeezes tighter and the only thing that comes out is a shaky "I love you."

Alexander scoffs and moves around me calling out loudly throughout the cafe.

"Sorry Dipper, I'm not into men like you." His voice was full of venom and it seemed as if the entire cafe was now looking at me with disgust.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pines but I can't allow people such as yourself to work at my cafe. Can you please leave so my customers can eat in peace?" Susan demands coldly and the scene soon dissolves.

My chest was now aching as if my heart was squeezed to nothing, but I wasn't as stupid as I looked. A cheesy 'everyone will hate you' cliche isn't going to break me. I may seem weak or incapable of fighting against what I feel for Alexander, but I can and I will.

"I see."  He nods and I look up away from him staring into the dark. Suddenly my chest begins to sting with a low ache. I quickly look back at Dominic to see his finger pressing against my chest and a menacing smile encases his lips. "Bill will be so proud and he will see that my plan is the best way for us to reunite. He hasn't remembered me completely yet. But he will. I will make him."

He was muttering these words as if I couldn't hear him, but it was deafeningly quiet here and any small noise echoed around like light reflecting into a maze of mirrors. He shows a weak side of him for a split second before he puts his walks back up. So he was in love with someone too and it seemed as if this person who peaked this man's interest has forgotten about him. It's so cliche that I want to scoff in annoyance.

"Then how about we break you physically?" He tells me as he slowly pierces my chest with long hard talons. I try to call out for him to stop as the sharp pain shoots through my body in burning waves, but my body was not in my control and all I could do was take the pain with silent screams.

"Now sleep and when you wake up, you will forget all about me." He orders and the light that had encased him shuts off and I suddenly feel like I'm falling. 

I jolt awake at the sensation of falling and cover my eyes as a bright light from my window shines directly onto me. Mabel stood in front of my window with a large grin.

"Wakey, Wakey! Bro bro!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Tumblr account called zodiacnovellaparallax and here is where I will be posting specials and sneak peeks so if you want to read those that is where they will be. These will mostly only be posted on holidays like Valentine's, and Christmas, etc. But I'm thinking of posting one today. Anyway on the fourth of July at 12:00 I will be posting the July 4th special so go to my Tumblr to read that! See you next chapter!


	9. The Hooded Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took forever, I had writers block!T_T Anyways! The Fourth of July special was posted on Tumblr and I also have a post listing the summaries of each of the stories I plan on writing (except two that contained important spoliers for the first) and two titles I'm still debating on using. Anyway! Here's chapter 10!

"Wearing this waiter outfit suits you."

I look up from the table that I was washing and meet dark familiar eyes. Once I realize that it was only Damion I give him a small smile and send him a wave.

"Your here again?" I state more than ask and he walks over to me lazily, glancing around the diner with interested eyes.

"Yep. This is my first time actually coming inside... I was a little worried when you didn't come out at your usual time so I thought you had collapsed again."

"Ah. Sorry, Susan asked me to help her clean for a bit." I assure him with a shy smile and he puffs up his cheeks as he nods.

"Hmm, it's fine. I'm just glad your okay." He tells me and I go back to wiping down a table, satisfied with his answer. "How was training today? You didn't feel bad, right?"

Damion and I hadn't talked since the day I passed out until we ran into each other on my first day of working at Susan's. I was just finishing my first shift and he was out for a nightly jog. He offered to walk with me to the dorms since we both stayed there and I couldn't really refuse. Since then, he has been meeting me outside the diner always asking if I felt fine. It has sort of become our unspoken routine and since I didn't mind, I never told him to go away.

"No. I felt fine, besides the usual exhaustion one feels after training." I tease him and pass by, lightly elbowing his arm. "If your so worried though, help me clean will you?"

"Okay. Where's an extra wash cloth?" He asks me and I wave him over as I head past the counter.

"This way." I say. "Susan! I have a friend helping me clean, is that alright?" I ask and Susan calls back an 'okay' from somewhere in her small office.

"Here." I pass back another wash cloth and Damion grabs it tentively.

"Where should I start?" He asks as he looks around at the tables with scrutionizing eyes.

"I've already wiped down the left side, so any table on the right." I reply and he nods.

"Right."

We both get to work and soon the diner is swept, dusted, mopped and the chairs are all positioned over the tables.

"Whew! Thanks Damion! That was a little tiring." I tell him and send him an appreciative smile.

"Tiring? If that wore you out you must be out of shape." He replies and I playfully nudge his side.

"Hey! Don't be too harsh." I tease and he smirks in reply. "C'mon let's head out you jerk." I cut off the diner lights and leave, keeping the door unlocked for when Susan decided to leave herself.

"Hey, why do you have to wear shorts as your uniform?" Damion asks and I glance at my uniform before shrugging.

"I guess it's because it's summer?" I reply and he hums.

"I guess. I mean it doesn't look bad, especially since your legs look like a woman's-"

"Hey!" I interupt and slap his chest with as much vigor as I could, which wasn't a lot.

"I'm being serious! There's like no hair and your so thin! Are you sure they didn't mistake your gender when you were born?" He chuckles as I pout and cross my arms defiantly.

"I'm sure! You're just blind is all." I tell him.

Suddenly a dangerous aura surrounds us causing Damion and I to freeze. A male wearing a black hoodie and a bandana over his mouth passes by, the shadow of night casting him in a dark light. Damion places his hand in front of me over my chest, almost protectively and doesn't move it until the man, who slinks into the dark, is gone.

"Who was that?" I whisper too afraid to talk about the scary guy aloud, just in case he was still close by.

"Don't know. But definitely no one good. Anyone who dresses like that in summer is crazy." Damion says while glaring into the space where the man dissapeared. I shiver at the thought of encountering him alone and shuffle closer to Damion feeling relieved that he was here. It still seems like we are being watched.

"Let's hurry and get to the dorms." Damion tells me and clutches the back of my shirt as he lightly pushes me forward. I don't complain and find that my racing, paranoid heart feels a bit safer with him close by.

We walk together to the dorms in a stiff quiteness, me jumping at every little sound from behind us and Damion flickering his gaze everywhere.

_Are we being followed? It feels like it. What if that was a Viper member? What if he just got done..._

I shiver as I jerk myself out of that thought and make a silent note to check the newspaper tomorrow.

I only feel myself begin to relax when the dorm building appears in my sight and I speed up my pace subconsciously. I let out a relieved sigh when we enter the building with no problem.

Damion moves slightly away from me and I can tell that he was less on edge too. However he still walks me all the way to my door (for the first time) and then jerks me around by my shoulders so that I faced him.

"Make sure you lock your door tonight, and double check to make sure your window is secure. I know that man was just passing by but it'll make me feel better knowing your somewhere safe, he seemed dangerous." Damion frets and I feel my heart warm at his concern.

"Yeah, I will. And you too. Lock your door and check your windows..." I tell him and he gives me a nod. I bite my tounge and robotically turn around before hesitantly opening my door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say before stepping inside to close my door. I then shiver again and rush to my window making sure it was locked before yanking the curtains closed.

_My spare key._

I look at my door with dread before begrudgingly moving towards it opening it slightly. Damion was no where to be seen as I glance through the crack before crouching down to edge my fingers towards my doormat.

When my hand brushes the corner of the raggedy carpet, I tentively push my fingers under the mat and inhale sharply when my fingers brush over medal. I grab the key just as a bulky shadow shifts at the end of the hallway. My heart jumps in fear and I snatch my spare key from it's place before shutting my door quickly, making sure to lock it.

I sigh in relief when I'm safe in my room and place my hand over my beating heart as I slowly back up not stopping until my legs touch the soft mattress of my bed.

_It was nothing. Your being paranoid for nothing._

I tell myself this to calm down and just as my heart was returning to it's normal pace my door knob began to rotate. My heart jumps once again and I scoot backwards in my bed until my back was pressed to the head board. My eyes, widened by fear, are frozen to the door and I begin to doubt that I had actually locked the door when it makes a clicking sound.

Nothing happens.

It rotates and clicks again and that's when I mentally praise Jesus that I had actually locked it and didn't just imagine that I did. After a few more seconds the rotating and clicks stop, but I was way too scared to go to sleep.

. . . .

"Whoa. Dipper did someone run over you or something? You look terrible." Mabel informs me as I walk to the table she was sitting at.

"I didn't get much sleep last night." I tell her plainly and decide to not give her the reason why. She gives me a look full of pity before tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. She sets the menu she was pretending to read down and send me a smile.

"Well, I have news that will hopefully brighten your mood." She tells me and I perk up a little at that. "Alright, here goes... ROBBIE ASKED ME OUT!" She shouts and I have to quiten her down before feigning a look of happiness. It's not that I wasn't happy for her, I was, I just couldn't physically show that when I've been painfully single my entire life. However, Mabel on the other hand, dated many guys mostly because she did not care about the 'no dating policy' we had when we were still in school.

"Really!? That's great!" I tell her and offer her a smile that she returns as she bounces in her seat.

"I know right!? And...." She drags out her last word and begins to draw patterns on the table with the tip of her finger as she smiles sheepishly.

_Great, what does she want?_

"So, his birthday is coming up..."

_Oh. Oh god no._

"And I was wondering... if you would come?"

"No." I tell her plainly and she pouts.

"Please Dipper? What better time to meet him than at his birthday?" She asks and I glare down at her as I cross my arms.

"Anytime. Preferably: not in places crowded with drunk, horny adolescents and teens." I snap, cringing at the just thought of even being stuck in that type of atmosphere.

"Just once?" She begs and I huff.

"No. Now are you going to actually order something so I can get back to my job?" I ask her and she begins to sulk as she hands me the menu.

"You already know what I want." She mutters and I nod.

"Milkshake? Chocolate and Oreo, no cherry and extra whip cream?" I ask and her mood brightens.

"You know me so well little brother..." I roll my eyes and my ears begin to grow hot. I mutter words like 'curse umbilical cords' and 'C-sections suck' as I leave her table.

You see I would have been born first had my umbilical cord not wrapped around my throat. Due to this (which I solely believe Mabel did to me in the womb) I had to be C- sectioned out, which means Mabel was born first making me a whole hour younger than her.  Mabel would always tease me and say that I'm short because I didn't get enough oxygen during my time of birth.

I bring Susan Mabel's order and take a platter stacked with food from the counter to deliver it to an elderly group in a corner. I spend a little more time like that, giving out orders while taking new ones and when it was close to closing time, with hardly any customers, Alexander decides to grace us with his presence and the news he carried had me jittery all over again.

"Hey Dipper, I bought this for you." Alexander says and my entire body freezes when I turn around only to be met by the sight of the grey newspaper I was so used to. My throat dries up and I robotically walk up to Alexander before gently taking the paper with trembling hands. Alexander notices and I jump when he cups his hands around mine.

"Hey. Are you okay? Did something happen?" He skeptically asks and I give him a quick shake of my head.

"N-no. It's just scary... Is all..." I trail off and he lets go of my hands with a trustless look, he didn't believe me but I didn't care.

No way am I telling him about the man Damion and I saw last night. I unfold the paper with a racing heart and blanch when I see the printed words.

_VIPER HAS A COPYCAT!? It was confirmed last night when neighbors called police after hearing a scream come from thier neighbor's house. When police arrived they found a note and the body of an unknown boy. All injuries match the previous gang's signatures, except one detail... In between the X carved in the stomach is a C and the note read 'I'm not the gang Viper but I am thier cat and I'm determined to carry out thier work and become a legend.'_

My breath stops and I barely hear the diner bell ring before I look up, gazing past Damion's eyes. He looks at me with worry and quickly brushes past Alexander to cup my face.

"A-are you okay, Dipper? Are you feeling tierd? Cold? You look pale. Do you need to sit down?" He asks me and I shake my head before turning the newspaper around tapping the passage I just read.

He frowns and look at me with blown eyes. We both share a fearful look and Damion shuffles closer to me before wrapping me in a hug.

"It's fine. It could be a coincidence." He mutters in my ear and I wrap my arms around him tightly, my eyes naturally closing due to the comfort.

"Um, I have something to tell you later." I whisper and when I reopen my eyes I accidentally meet Alexander's gaze. They were burning with something scary and I quickly pull away from Damion feeling a little unsettled.

"R-right. Damion t-this is Alexander." I shakily introduce Alexander and Damion turns around to face him before holding out his hand.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt... I'm Damion-"

Alexander suddenly takes his hand and the aura around the two change. They both become tense and I note how Damion straightens his back, narrowing his eyes at Alexander who who was glaring daggers at him. I blink in suprise before clearing my throat awkwardly at the sudden change.

"So... I-i have to get back to work. You guys can sit anywhere, I'll come to take your order." I tell them and Damion releases Alexander's hand to turn around to me.

"Right. Here I'll hold your paper, we'll be walking home together _again_ anyway." Damion emphasises and Alexander's frown deepens. I pretend to not notice and only give him a small smile.

"Right."

"If you start to feel anything tell me immediately, okay?" He asks and I sigh in relief at his sincere tone, not holding any competition against Alexander.

"Yes. I will." I assure him and he nods.

"I'll be over there." He points to an empty table near the elderly group and I give him a firm nod. He taps my cheek lightly with his knuckle before leaving and I watch him go to avoid Alexander's obviously angry eyes. _Why is he angry?_

"So, who was that? Your boyfriend?" He asks coldy and I sputter.

"N-no! Okay we only said that once so that he could get into the hospital with me b-but we wasn't being serious-"

"You went to the hospital!? When?" He booms and I gulp. Scary!

"I-it's been a while back..." I trail off and he frowns.

"So... You've known each other for a while?" He asks and I nod casting my gaze to the floor.

"Um, y-yes-"

"And he's been walking you home?"

"Well, yes. We live close to each other, our dorm rooms aren't that far apart." I reason but this seems to just make him more angry.

"We don't live that far apart either!" He booms and I sheepishly look around at everyone who was casting us glances and I catch Damion's worried eyes.

"O-okay, okay. But you live all the way in the double complexes that's across the dorm building-"

"Fine, whatever. I'm going to sit there." He points towards a table near a window and I feel dread at how close his table was to Damion's.

_What's with those two? Are they childhood enemies like Gideon and I?_

I let out a sigh and go back to work catching up on the orders I had neglected before Mabel (who was surprisingly still here) waves me over. I turn towards Susan who was making a milkshake.

"Susan, do you mind if I take a break?" I call out and Susan waves me off. I let out a relieved sigh and collapse on the chair in front of Mabel.

"Do I see trouble in Dip's paradise?" She teases.

"I don't know what's up with those two. They just suddenly started acting cold towards one another." I state defeatedly and Mabel grins.

"Can I meet him?" She asks.

"Hm? Damion?" I reiterate, even though it was already painfully obvious that he was who she was talking about. She nods and sits back in her chair with a knowing look.

"So, his name is Damion. He's hot." She giggles and wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah, I guess." I agree, because I would be lying if I said he wasn't. "Anyway, if you want to meet him I can invite him over, not sure how Alexander's gonna act being left out of the mix though." I warn and she nudges my foot.

"I'm prepared for an all out World War Three." She tells me and I give her a skeptical look before nodding.

"Alright. I'll be back." I tell her before  standing up and walking to the table that Damion was positioned in. I try to relax but the pair of eyes that burned into my back made it hard, Alexander was obviously not happy.

"Hey." I greet him and he looks up at me before smirking.

"Hey."

"My sister... Wants to meet you." I say shyly and his eyes widen in suprise.

"I'm guessing this is the closest to meeting your parents as I can get, yeah?" He teases and I let out a relieved laugh. I don't know what I was expecting to happen there.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Alright." He places his hand over mine and leans close. "Let's hope I impress right?" He jokes and I grin.

"Yeah!" I step back and wait until Damion was standing before bringing him over to Mabel. She perks up when we get close and trains her eyes on Damion who sits on the seat beside mine.

"Mabel. This is Damion, Damion Mabel." I introduce them.

"Hi~!" Mabel sings and Damion smiles politely.

"Hey."

With that Mabel, Damion and I talk to each other until Susan tells me my break is over and begins to close the diner. Mabel leaves automatically whilst Damion stays to help me clean again, once we are done Damion walks me to my room again and this is when I decide to tell him about what happened.

"Damion..." I say and he looks at me with a 'go ahead' look. "Last night, someone tried to open my door." I say and his entire body stiffens.

"What?" His voice was hard and cold and I feel my heart speed up. "Grab you some extra clothes and your tooth brush." He orders and I tilt my head.

"Why?"

"Because your coming to stay the night with me."

I panic and refuse for a little while before finally giveing in. I then go inside my room to collect the things I'll need before following Damion to his room. His room was simple like mine, with a little more personality.

His dresser was small and had a large mirror attached to it, pictures in frames littered the top of the dresser and a few more random items surrounded them. He had a single poster hung on his wall and his bed spread was a deep spinal blue.

He offers me food and a drink and I watch him play a video game before we decide to go to sleep.

We argue lightly over whether I should take the futon or the bed. Damion won and I end up curled up in his bed, breathing in air filled with his scent. The soft cinnamon smell relaxes me and soon I'm in a peaceful, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes! Also, if you want to read sneekpeaks for the future chapters, they are also on Tumblr... So, now I'm done! See you next chapter (that will hopefully come out quicker than the last.) 
> 
> *Edit* There will be a straight version of this story on Wattpad, it's there to keep my sister's suspicion off of me so you don't have to read it, unless you want to read a non-gay Dipper. Just know it's there and not a copycat.


	10. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was it so hard to write this chapter!? Oml sorry for the chopped chapter it was the only way I could make the chapter flow semi- smoothly. Anyway, a big suprise awaits the end! And I'm just going to go ahead and say... This is where things start to get a little haywire. Things get worse before they get better.

I nervously swallow and shift my eyes down to the wooden table I currently sat at. Alexander sat across from me peering no, more like glaring, at me with piercing green eyes. For the entire weekend he has been acting like I had done something to anger him. What did I do? I have no idea.

"So..."

"Have you seen that boyfriend of yours?" Alexander snaps, suddenly cutting me off from my attempt to start a conversation, however, at his malicious tone I find myself automatically roll my eyes with a sigh.

I sit back in my chair with a 'plop' and meet Alexander's gaze with my own. So that's what he's mad about? Some stupid thing I had said so that a friend was able to join me in my hospital room?

"I already told you." I growl and he shifts, not dropping the cold gaze he held me with. "He's not my boyfri-"

"Isn't that what you told a doctor, though?" Alexander sarcastically asks and I scoff.

"Didn't I already tell you that we weren't being serious? I only said that so that-"

"The doctor would let him in your room, I know."

I clench my teeth together and send him an annoyed glare.

"Then what the fuck are you so mad about!?" I hiss and he scowls.

"That doctor now thinks you two are dating. What happens if he decides to spread that around?" Alexander counters angrily and I cautiously look around noting the few gazes that were on us.

"I'm not spending the rest of my break arguing with you about this." I angrily huff out quietly and abruptly stand up preparing to leave. Alexander's face falls in panic and he jerks forward to grab my hand.

"No, I'm sorry, please don't leave." He begs and I nip at my bottom lip before sliding my hand from his. If I stay, I know we'll just argue more or sit in an awkward silence.

"My breaks over. I'll talk to you later."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"C'mon Dipper! Just meet him once? Please!?" Mabel begs me noisely as I wipe down the few tables that were still dirty. I had already swept and mopped and put the chairs up after wiping down the tables they were positioned at. With a small sigh I wipe the back of my hand across my forehead and glance at Mabel.

"I don't get along with people, Mabel. Plus, I hate parties." I tell her and turn to look out at the door. I was looking for a familiar tall, built man, but he hasn't come by yet. Where is Damion? He's really late today. _I hope he's okay._

"Bro-bro you can't spend the rest of your weekend cooped up at home all alone!" Mabel states with a huff snapping me out of my thoughts. I roll my eyes and lift the chairs before moving on to another table, Mabel follows me closely.

"Yes I can! It's my weekend!" I protest and begin to harshly wipe at the last table, putting all my anger into cleaning the table.

"You can ask Alexander to go with you~!" She suggests and I frown at the mention of him. Alexander had already gotten on my nerves this morning and Mabel's persistence on the party wasn't helping.

"Why would I want to invite him?" I ask and frown as the memory of our previous argument resurfaces in my mind. _Again_.

Mabel shrugs. "Because you like him?"

"All prior feelings I had for him are gone. I hate him now." I lie. To be honest, no matter what that egotistical bastard did I seemed to only grow more and more attracted to him each passing day, how is that even possible!? I place the last of the chairs on the table and move behind the counter to put the wash cloth away.

"Quit being dramatic and please agree to go!"

"Go where?" I hear just as the sound of the bell above the diner door rings. I feel my body flood with relief and I whip around before stomping towards Damion.

"No where! We are leaving!" I tell him and harshly pull him by his arm. I ignore Mabel's protests and quickly drag Damion outside with me. For the first time today, I'm glad Susan had Mabel promise her that she would help decorate the chalk menu.

I sigh in relief at my temporary escape and let go of Damion as we begin our walk on the path we took everyday.

"Sorry I was late today, I had some things to do." Damion mutters and I smile slightly. It's a relief to see him, I can be myself around him.

"It's fine." I assure him, nudging his arm with my shoulder. I frown when he stiffens up and flinches from the contact. I grab his sleeve and tug on it stopping him from walking any further.

"Are you okay?" I ask. His eyes widen and he swallows before looking away. "Damion-"

"I have... something to tell you... but I'm a little scared." He breathes and I feel my heart speed up nervously.

"You can tell me." I assure him even though I was a little afraid of what he was going to say. _What if he tells me he doesn't want to be friends, or that he thinks I'm weird for telling the doctor he was my boyfriend?_

"Alright..." He takes a deep breath before looking me straight in the eye. "I like you."

I find myself freezing and I have to run his words through my head a few times before they finally settle in and my cheeks begin to burn.

"W-what?" I stutter as I advert my gaze by instinct. "I- I don't-"

"I know it's wierd to have someone suddenly confess to you, so I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend- not yet anyway. I want to - to stay friends for now. So can we just be like this? Normal?" He pleads. I was speechless at his sudden burst of honest feelings and almost expected it to be a joke.

He likes me? My heart jumps when I think about how he probably wants to kiss me, hold hands and... other stuff. I flush more and place my fingers on each side of my nose allowing my palms to cover my cheeks. Has he thought about those things before?

Now that I know that there was a small chance that he had, I can't stop thinking about those things and doing them with him, but... there was still Alexander. I feel guilt strike through my body because the source of those thoughts right now wasn't Alexander. I bite my tounge and blame it on the sudden excitement.

"Um, s-sure." I stutter and a faint, relieved smile graces his lips.

"Great. C'mon." Damion begins to walk again and I follow behind him.

_Damion likes me._ My heart speeds up again and I clutch my hand to my chest to try and slow the beat down. This is the first time anyone has confessed to me, is that why I feel so... happy?

My eyes subconsciously trail towards Damion and I know that I won't be able to act the same around him again. With a beating heart and confusing feelings, Damion walks me home just as he did everyday.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Mason Ilias Pines!"

I jump at the sudden call of my name and whip around. I grow stiff when I see Alexander storming towards me with that same cold look he's had for a while now. I prepare myself to counter any argument he decided to conjure up, however I was suprised when he didn't say anything and instead grips my wrist painfully.

"Ow!" I yelp and fear shoots through my body when he jerks me up from the table I sat in. Mabel who had been trying to convince me to go to that party, watches the whole thing with wide but knowing eyes. "Alexander!?"

He drags me away violently leading me out of the diner before pushing me towards the side of the building where it created an alley and was void of any life.

"What the hell Alexa-"

He doesn't give me anymore time to speak before he pushes me against the wall of the diner. However frightened I was, I couldn't help but feel butterflies flutter in my stomach at how closely pressed our bodies were and I was momentarily distracted by the warmth his body expelled. His voice however, was the complete opposite.

"Damion confessed to you last night didn't he!?" He growls and I feel my face flush at the memory of a nervous Damion telling me he liked me. Alexander growls again when I don't answer and instead look away from his gaze. He hits the wall beside my head with a snarl and I jump. "Of course the fucker did. What happened? Did you both confess your love to each other under the fucking romantic moon?" He asks sarcastically. I huff and shove Alexander away from me before pressing my palms against the brick.

"No, you asshole. He told me he just wanted to stay friends." I tell him pointedly while crossing my arms.

His face twists in momentary confusion. "Just frien-"

"How do you even know this? Don't tell me you've been following me everywhere, huh?" I accuse lightly cutting off his next sentence and Alexander wrinkles his nose before straightening his posture.

"No, Gideon apparently heard the both of you talking last night. He told me during training this morning." Alexander tells me and I roll my eyes. Of course it was Gideon, who else would be so greatly adapt to fucking up my life.

"And you came storming in like a crazy man over what Gideon said. Whatever. Can you stop acting like a fucking lunatic now?" I ask and he frowns. "And quit glaring at me all the time." I mutter.

His head snaps up towards me and I glance off to the side.

"I...haven't been glaring?" He asks more than states and I purse my lips.

"Yes you have. Whenever you look at me your eyes are cold and angry, like you hate me. I hate that look." I silently tell him and blush when I realize what I had just said. _Fuck. What am I saying? He's going to think I'm disgusting now, he's going to hate me. Why would I say something so suggestive to my feelings?_ Damion's courage must have gotten to me. "I have to go."

I push off of the wall quickly and move to leave however Alexander is fast to grab me by my elbow and pull me back. In my rush to get away and Alexander's attempt to turn me around, I lose my footing and end up falling backwards collapsing over Alexander's chest.

I yelp when he falls backwards too and a groan emits from the both of us when he lands on his butt, my forehead awkwardly smacking against his shoulder.

"Ouch." I whine and sit up rubbing at my face.

"Are you alright? Look at me." Alexander speaks softly and I nod before fearfully opening my eyes. My breath hitches when I find Alexander is extremely close to my face and I was straddling his lap.

With a horrified squeak, I climb off of his body, lowering my eyes away from Alexander's intense gaze, crossing my legs nervously. Alexander reaches for my face and I flinch when he pushes my hair back off of my forehead to examine what might now be a bruise. He narrows his eyes and his face grows serious with concentration.

"A birthmark?..." He mutters and I immediately panic when I realize he was staring at the Ursa Major on my forehead.

I pull away and push my hair back over my face.

"Y-yeah. I've had it for a w-while. Anyway, I'm fine. You took most of the fall." I stutter and grip the hem of my shirt tightly.

We were sitting close, so close that I could smell the cologne he sported, so close that when he or I moved an inch our arms would rub against each other and my skin would break out in goosebumps, so close that his body heat warmed my own.

His soft breaths and calm exterior contradicted my fast beating heart and flushed cheeks. I stiffen up when he shifts beside me with a low content sigh.

"Can I see your birthmark again?" He breathes and my heart begins to run faster tracks. _Jesus he's going to give me a heart attack_. I begin to fidget my hands and I glance at him through my periphal vision.

"W...why?" I whisper out afraid to break the calamity of it all.

"I... Want to know every part of you Dipper." He tells me earnestly and how could I say no to that? I gulp and straighten my back before nodding.

"Okay..." I breathe and he turns his gaze to me. We stare at each other for a while before he scoots closer and pushes my hair from off of my forehead once again.

My breath hitches when he touches me and my eyes are met with his neck. His breath was fanning over my forehead as his other hand began to lightly trace across the odd mark covering my forehead.

"I know it's wierd, right?" I laugh nervously, half expecting him to agree with me and make fun of the birth mark like so many others have before.

"It's not wierd, it's... inimitable." He responds and I feel a smile tug at the corner of my lips at his use of a large word.

"Thank you." I sigh. I feel my heart leap when he presses a gentle kiss to my forehead and I clench my hands together in nervousness. _W-what is he doing?_ His lips ghost further down until they reach my cheek, where he kisses me again. I tilt my head back to look at him, my eyes wide in suprise.

He stares back down at me with lidded eyes and I note that our lips were only inches apart.

"I'm sorry for glaring at you." He apologizes and I gulp, letting out a shaky breath before I feel Alexander's lips press to the corner of my mouth and then he kisses me. I gasp when his lips touch mine and my eyes flutter shut. All too soon he pulls away and I slowly reopen my eyes.

"Your beautiful." Alexander tells me and a small smile graces my lips.

"Thank you. Y-your handsome." I stutter and flush when the words leave me lips.  
Alexander hums before tilting my chin up to press his lips to mine again. I stop thinking about everything but the kiss in that moment. The hand that Alexander had placed on my cheek tingled and burned my skin pleasantly and the closeness of our bodies caused my heart to flutter.

Alexander pulls away and our eyes meet again. Something unspoken was shared, we were lost in our own bubble.

"Dipper!"

I jump back from Alexander at the sound of my name being called by Mabel and I push up from the ground.

"I h-have to go." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay. I'll see you later." He responds. There was so much meaning in that simple sentence and I find myself glowing as I leave him, still sitting on the asphalt.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipmon, anyone??? Haha oops. I'm currently putting together a bonus chapter for yesterday (Friday the 13th) but it may have to be posted tomorrow?? *Heavy breathing* But I'll get it out on Tumblr and fast as I can. It's about Dipper and Alexander's first meeting. Shockingly they met before the training ಥ_ಥ wot? Anyway be prepared for that! Talk to you in the next chapter.


	11. Dreadful Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven! *Cricketed background* Anyways enjoy this chapter and sorry if it seems a little less descriptive?? I've hit a slump of writers block where words just won't come to me T_T. Enjoy anyway!

"Mabel, why do I have to ask Alexander to come?" I whine as she pushes me to his door. After many attempts to sway me into going to the party with her, Mabel had finally convinced me to go and although I was already starting to regret it immensely, I knew I wasn't going to be able to change my mind now.

"Because, you need romance and he's your only friend! No offense!" She squeals.

"I'm offended that you think he's my friend, and I also have Damion." I huff at her. She purses her lips at this before shrugging and pushing me towards the door.

"Too bad, and we are already here." She says.

I take a breath to calm my nerves before knocking on the wooden door, Mabel shrieks running to hide behind one of the hall plants. I glare at where she's hiding before turning to the door that opened and I come to face a tired looking Alexander.

"Dipper." He greets me. I shove my hands in my hoodie pockets and look at my feet. He looked hot right now in only sweat pants with a cigarette pinched between his finger and thumb. His hair was a little messy and I had the urge to rake my fingers through the unruly mess. I hold back on this urge however and instead open my mouth to reply.

"Hey. So, Mabel's forcing me to go to this party her boyfriend is throwing," I begin, noting how he shifts to lean against the door frame. "So... I was - well, she was wondering... Well not really wondering more like demanding- that I, since she hid behind the plant, come to ask that you come with us so I don't look so alone-"

"Dipper. Are you asking me on a date with you and your sister?" He asks. I feel my face flush and I shake my head. How he can he just outright say something so embarrassing like that?

"When you put it like that, it sounds like me and Mabel or dating. No. I'm asking-"

"If I'll go on a date with you?" He chuckles softly and pulls out a lighter, finally lighting the cigarette between his lips and I watch him, dumbfounded.

_I wasn't asking him on a date... was I?_

"And here I thought you would be too embarrassed to even look at me after the kiss." He teases and runs his finger over his lower lip after taking the cigeratte in his pointer and middle finger. I blush ferociously.

"Never mind." I mutter and turn away from him heading to Mabel's hiding spot in embarrassment.

"Hey, Dipper, wait!" I hear Alexander call and I turn to see him closing his door before rushing to catch up to me, pulling his cigarette from his lips. "Didn't mean to embarrass you... or be an ass, I'll go. It's not like I have anything better to do anyways." He smirks at me and I bite my lip to keep from smiling, even though I wanted to stay angry at him.

"Yay!" I hear Mabel squeal and she jumps out from behind the plant hugging me from behind. Alexander looks suprised that she was actually there and turns to me with a raised brow.

"Alright, let me go get dressed and I'll be right out." Alexander tells the both us whipping around to go back inside his room. He doesn't come back out until he was completely clothed (much to my disappointment) and his hair was neatly combed. When he declares that he is ready we both follow an overly excited Mabel and finally leave for Robbie's party.

When we arrive the large yard is decked out in decorations. Led lights and lanterns lit up the back yard and there were tabels stocked with food while many drinks and cups littered the guests feet. Tons of people were roaming around and conversing with each other. My nerves instantly sparked up and I turn to look for Mabel, but she was already gone.

"I knew it." I grumble and sigh waiting for the awkward silence that was sure to engulf me and Alexander. But it never came, instead I feel Alexander pull my arm and he sends me a smile.

"C'mon my sister should be somewhere around here. I want you to meet her." He says and I feel my stomach flutter with nerves. Meet his sister!? I didn't even know he had a sister! Alexander keeps me close to his side as we maneuvere through drunk and sweaty teens to a group of troublesome looking seniors.

"Hey, Valerie where's Wendy?" He calls out to the group and a girl with black hair, held loosely in two low pony tails, wearing a black dress and gloves turns to look at us.

"Over there making out with- whoever that is." She points to a corner where you could barely make out two shadows moving in the darkness. I blush at the thought of what they were doing and decide that I wouldn't be meeting her today.

"Thanks." Alexander calls back to the girl and pulls me with him as we head towards the two shadows. I begin to panic. Is he going to interrupt them!?

"Alexa-"

"Wendy!" I had tentavily called out only to be cut off by Alexander's loud call. I squeal in suprise when he grabs the boy who had her pinned to the wall and pulls him off.

"Dude?! What the hell!?" The boy curses and rakes his fingers through his hair. His face was turned down in a snarl and he looked about ready to fight. Note to self: never interupt a horny teenager.

"I'd like to talk to my sister." Alexander tells him pointedly. I expected the male to get angry, yell, spit or something. Instead, he meets my horrified gaze and smiles. Okay, that's even more of a scary response.

"Fine. No problem. I'll just exchange her for this beauty," he takes a step forward and leans down to my height before reaching towards me to run his finger over my jaw. "Oh the things I could do with you." He whispers and I feel my heart spike in suprise and my cheeks burn. W-what!? Why me!

"Go fuck yourself." Alexander growls and pulls me so that I was half hidden behind him and half stuck to his side. I keep my gaze on the guy who just flirted with me as he laughs.

"Oh but it would be so much funner with someone to experiment with-"

"Man, go away! Your disgusting." Wendy speaks up and the man turns to look at her with an exceptionally smug face.

"That's not what that mouth was saying a few seconds ago." He grins and makes a show of shrugging dramatically. "Ah alright I'll take the hint." He says as he turns to leave, sending me a wink. "I'll be seeing you around."

I cringe at this and try to get the unsettling feeling to leave my system. However, just as he moves out of my line of sight, I catch someone in a hoodie duck into a crowd of people. I instantly freeze up and grip the back of Alexanders shirt. Was that... It can't be. Right? He wouldn't just show up with so many people around.

"Dipper?" Alexander calls and I jerk back to reality.

"W-what? Huh?"

"This is Wendy my sister." He tells me looking a little concerned.

"O-oh, right. Hello." I say and Wendy leans to look closer to me a hint of humor in her eyes. She was dressed up as a typical 'mean girl' with the most skimpyist skirt and equally revealing shirt. I can't help but feel sorry for the toes inside the really high heels she acquired.

"Alexander I know you like the ones you can take care of, but seriously this is ridiculous." She says and I feel embarrassment settle over me. "Look he looks all pale and frightened with that guys obvious teasing, he's not that scary you know~"

"I-i'm not scared of him!" I blurt and Wendy grins.

"Oh~ then what's got you all jumpy?" She asks and I huff. I can't possibly tell her that I saw a phychotic killer strutting through the crowd. But if I keep it to myself I'll explode in fear. Someone is getting hurt tonight. I look up at the dark clouds gathering and can't help but feel like something is about to go horribly wrong.

"A-alexander?" I call out and he looks down at me expectantly. "Do you know if Damion came?" I ask and his face contorts in anger.

_Whoa, seriously? Does he hate the guy that much?_

"Why are you asking about him? Your here with me!" He bellows and I freeze. A silence then passes over us before Wendy's eyes gleam.

"You should tell him about Bill, before you get too close, anyway." She says.

"Yeah right, and we aren't dating. He would never be able to handle something like that." He tells her and I feel my heart drop.

_Never be able to handle dating him? Wow. He's back to his asshole self._

I try to pull away from Alexander but he only tightens his grip. I have to find Damion, hopefully he's here. He's the only other person who knows about the hooded man and this atmosphere isn't helping my panicking heart.

"Do what you want." Wendy tells him and smiles at me. "Do you guys want to join us? Over near the fire? I can tell you all about Alexander's love for Bill-"

"We are done here Wendy." Alexander declares cutting her off.

"Whatever. I'll be over there if you need me." She informs us before walking over to the fire.

"Why do you want to find Damion?" Alexander asks and I scoff.

"That's my business." I tell him and he frowns.

"Why can't I know? You two have something going on?"

I feel my face contorts in anger so I turn the tables on him. "Who's Bill?" I ask. He stiffens and bites his lip.

"No one you need to worry about. Okay?"

"What so you get to know everything about the people I talk with but I can't know something about someone you apparently love!?" I exclaim with a sarcastic laugh, throwing my hands up dramatically.

"He's none of your business." He says, his voice hardening.

"Oh? But Damion gets to be any of your buisness?" I growl and feel my eyes begin to water. Why am I about to cry? Many emotions begin to pile up inside me, fear, dread, despair, anger, annoyance and guilt and as much as I try to understand these new onslot of emotions I can't. It's even harder to get a grip on them and due to that a sob rips free from my lips.

"Are you crying? Seriously Dipper? Wow." He scoffs and lights himself a cigarette. His words feel luke an unexpected skap to the face and my mood worsens. Why does he treat me like this? Like I'm just a toy he can buy and toss away when he gets bored? Is it because I'm a replacement for this Bill guy? Am I just keeping that guys spot warm?

As soon as the first tear falls I whip around and stomp away from Alexander going on a hot persuit to find somewhere private where I could get a grip on myself.

"Dipper!" He calls to me as I leave, but this time I don't stop to let him redeem himself, instead I just kept pushing and shoving my way through the teenagers who were too drunk or high to notice the distraught boy between them.

I was knocked around and tossed between the torrent of sweaty bodies, but I kept going, trying my hardest to create as much space between Alexander and I. I can't believe I kissed such an asshole.

"D-Dipper, wait!" I hear Alexander's voice again but it was farther away this time and with satisfaction I begin to push harder. I jump when I bump harshly into someone, stumbling back a little.

"Hey! Whoa, watch where- oh." The person I ran into stops abruptly and I realize it was the same guy that was with Wendy earlier. "Hey little man. Come hang with us?" He grabs me by the waist and pulls me into a group of people he was with.

"I'm not little." I snap and try to pull away but he keeps me held firmly in place by his side as he takes a long drag of whatever he was smoking.

"I bet." He answers and blows the smoke from his mouth. A strong smell of alcohol and drugs surrounded this group and I had to scrunch up my nose to keep from barfing.

"Can you let go now!" I snap and try to jerk away.

"Benny let the boy go!" I hear someone say and I was released.

"Fine, fine~" He responds and I make haste in getting away from the creepy guy. I see another hooded figure pass by and my mind fogs over into a haze.

"Dipper stop!" I feel my blood go cold as a yell makes its way to my ear.

_It's the Hooded Man._

My mind tells me and I begin to panic as I turn onto a path that lead to the porch of a big house. In an instant I was pushing through the doors after seeing the name 'Valentino' on the family plate name. I dodge strangers in the house and make my way to a series of hallways.

I groan as I turn into a hallway, only to face a dead end. So I did the best thing I could do in this situation. I burst into a room and close the door locking it quickly behind me. I jump when the first loud knock smacks against the door.

"Dipper! Open up, I know your in here!" The man calls out and begins to pound ruthlessly on the door, like that would make me want to open the door. I cross my arms and breath trying to calm my fraying feelings. I sigh and back up until my legs hit a matress and then I fall back in exhaustion, landing in the soft sheets. "Don't make me break it down." He booms and rattles the handle.

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

I stand up to hide under the bed and squeal in suprise as a loud snap bounces around the room and the door flys open. I freeze, fear ripping through my entire body. My mind numbs and goes into fight or flight mode and my instincts scream flight so I make a move to dash out the door only to have the man grab my shoulders and shove me back down before pinning me to the bed.

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Tears began to spill from my eyes as I struggle to get away. Images of all of those mutilated bodies flash through my head and then a hoodie dances across my vision.

_He's here. He's caught me. I have to find Damion._

A lit cigarette snaps me out of my daze only resulting in my body growing more panicked as the cigarette between his fingers lights up his face.

_A-alexander? The man's face falls back into a shadow, those green eyes disappearing as the light from the flame flickers away. No, not Alexander._

My mind screams these thoughts at me, begging me to understand. I try to push past the haze but it just slams me back down and the fear overtakes me again.

"S-stop." I stammer and he pushes my wrists harder into the mattress. I feel like screaming. "No, get off!" I cry out as I wiggle under him desperately trying to get away.

_He's going to kill you. He's here. You have to find Damion. He found you. This isn't Alexander, this is the Hooded Man, don't get fooled._

I almost let out a paranoid scream but the grip around my wrists lessen and a forehead collides to my shoulder. I whimper as the fog clears from my head and I realize that I was wrong.

_It is Alexander._

Realizing this and understanding it I begin to sob in relief.

_What just happened?_

My breath hitches when Alexander looks up to meet my teary eyes.

"Dipper, tell me what's wrong."

"Alexander..." I whimper. "Something is happening to me." I whisper and he lets one of my wrists go to place his palm over my cheek. "I have to tell you something."

And so I tell him. I tell him about my condition of freezing up and passing out, I tell him about the Hooded Man and about my suddenly haywire emotions and the fact that my mind made me believe he was the Hooded Man.

He frowns and brings the cigarette to his mouth before drawing in a long breath. He then removes the cigarette and blows the smoke in my face watching my reaction closely. I flinch at the smoke as it reaches my eyes, but I was used to it. One of Mabel and I's Great uncles- Grunkles- as we called them, smoked a lot too.

He smirks down at me and I blush as my body warms up at that cocky but hot smirk. I'm drawn out of this thought when he clicks his tounge.

"Why hide this from me?" He asks but I could tell it was rhetorical. He lowers his hand to my mouth and places the cigarette between my parted lips leaving me no choice but to wrap them around it. "Breath in." He instructs and I watch as his pupils dilate.

I do as told and inhale quickly. A big mistake. He quickly pulls the cigarette from my mouth as my face scrunches up and I turn my head to cough the smoke burning my lungs. Little clouds escape my body as I cough and Alexander chuckles above me, he then takes one last drag before he puts the thing out on the nightstand beside us. After I finish dying of inhalation I glare at him.

"Really? This isn't even our house." I say coldly looking at the cigarette butt scrunched up in a pile of ashes on the cool wooden table.

"So?" He smirks and lays more of his weight on me as he blows the remaining smoke from his mouth. I gasp lightly and squirm under him as he grabs my wrist again and pins it with my other above my head before suddenly kissing me. My eyes widen as his lips find mine, however this kiss was different than the last one, it was hungry. He ruts up against me harshly and I whimper into the kiss emmitting a growl from him.

My breathing speeds up as his lips move with mine, his tounge slipping into my mouth. I let him dominate the kiss as he continues to thrust up, rubbing against me. I could feel him hardening in his jeans along with my own boner. He ignores this however and continues to move us against each other.

He releases both of my hands and grips my hips tightly before moving my body downwards in sync with his thrusts. I allow him to as my back arches and a moan rips through my lips. Pleasure courses through every vein in my body as I trace my fingers over his firm shoulders before reaching the nape of his neck. I grip the short hairs there as he breaks our kiss and harshly nudges my face to the side. He licks and nibbles at my now exposed neck unapologetically.

"Alex." I gasp once his lips brush over a really sensative area and I feel his body freeze, however he doesn't stop like I thought he would, instead he begins to handle me a lot more roughly.

He agressively pushes up my shirt and moves to bite at my body. I was so lost in bliss that I hadn't heard the first call of my name but the second one was so loud and clear and obviously belonging to Mabel that my attention was snagged. My eyes slowly open and I notice that the room door was still wide open.

I yelp and tug Alexander's hair to make him stop. Alexander removes his lips from my body at the harsh movement before following my gaze to the door.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this in your sister's boyfriend's house." He smirks and I let out a little laugh.

"Yeah. Maybe your right." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to end in a worse scenario but I decided to end this one with a nice heated make-out scene before it turns dark in thanks of my first two kudos! I don't know who graciously did it but I would like to thank you!
> 
> I would also like to thank whoever has taken thier time to even read this! Don't feel pressured to give kudos I just wanted thank those who did! Alright I'll stop this long paragraph. Thank you, truely and see you in the next chapter where things take a turn for the worst~ P.S. Dipper's paranoia happened for a reason, it'll make sense later.


	12. Painful Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ another chapter! But this chapter is tense and explicit. There are mentions of rape, forced sexual acts, and violence. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK and enjoy? Cry? Do something! For those who would rather skip the violence there will be an asterisk where that starts and then another where it ends. However if you would rather skip all violence, there will be a summary of important things in the end notes! Welp, happy reading!

"So your Dipper?"

I examine Robbie closely as he speaks, holding his hand out for me to take, I hesitantly take his offer with narrowed eyes and a slight suspicion to his character.

Robbie was a scary looking emo kid with callused fingers probably from the guitar he was picking when Alexander and I showed up with Mabe, he actively expressed an _'I'm-too-cool-for-anyone'_ attitude that I was already done with. The hoodie he was wearing sported a torn heart and his black hair fell over his eyes in thin strands.

"I am. Who's this?" He answers before pointing to Alexander and then the both of them shake hands. I was expecting it to turn out like how it did with Damion but Alexander only nodded in greeting.

So it's only Damion? Why does Alexander hate him so much?

"I'm Alexander, Mabel's coach and Dipper's... friend?"

Alexander's voice was uncertain and he punctuated it with a questioning look towards me. However I didn't know the answer to that question either.

Are we friends? Does what we did earlier even allow us to be friends anymore? It's not everyday you have a friend's tounge down your throat and it's not everyday that you find yourself dry humping each other, no matter how good it feels.

I'm the first to break this shared questioning look before turning to Mabel who was watching us with curious eyes.

"Anyway~" Mabel draws out the word before nudging Robbie's shoulder and silently motions for him to grab his guitar. He does and when she's satisfied, she turns back to look at me. "Our table is over here."

With a hike of her thumb behind us Robbie leads the way to a small wooden table covered in snacks and beer. I raise my eyebrows at it and plop down in a seat beside Alexander. Mabel and Robbie sit so close that they are practically on top of each other and the way that he whispers something into her ear and she giggles is awkward.

If me and Alexander got together would this be how we acted? I highly doubt it. Though, more of what happened earlier would be a nice bonus. I lick my lips nervously and shuffle in my seat trying to shake the memory from my head.

"So, um, how did you two get together?" I cooly ask hoping to bring the couple away from each other, and get my thoughts off of Alexander. It works slightly, Mabel turns away from Robbie and her face lights up as she leans onto her elbow with a big smile.

"Oh my gosh, okay listen to this." Mabel begins to ramble on about the day her and Robbie started to like each other, gushing over the fact that they accidentally kissed while singing with the same mic.

I try to focus on her story, I really do, but I was sitting next to Alexander and his leg was close to mine. So close that it kept brushing against my own and everytime he turned to tell me something about Mabel's story, his breath would fan across my cheek and neck.

My mind wonders back to that dark room, just how far would we have gone if Mabel hadn't stopped us? Would Alexander actually try having sex with me? Would he like it? I highly doubt that, he was probably just unnecessarily horny and just needed to relieve some of the tension. Yeah, that's all it was, it absolutely wasn't anything else.

I gulp as my mind begins to replay that moment like a movie in my head, highlighting all the things I specifically liked and instead of stopping where Mabel interuppted us the images began morphing and changing so that we both were half naked and Alexander was moving over me in such an obscene way that I outwardly blush and my body heats up.

I squeeze my legs together nervously and resort to crossing them, however that just results in making it worse. My face begins to burn as I grow hard, my hand dropping to my lap to put pressure on my bulge, hopefully to relief it a little. I try my hardest to push away all dirty thoughts about Alexander so that my body would have time to cool down but it doesn't work and I'm having to excuse myself to go 'use the bathroom'.

I silently thank god it was night time and the lights strewn about weren't too bright for them to notice my aroused problem as I stand abruptly and rush off to the nearest bathroom.

I'm once again stuck pushing past bodies thinking about why there are so many people here in the first place to distract myself whilst trying to reach the bathroom before anyone noticed my erection.

I sigh in relief when I make it to Robbie's large house and push my way into the thankfully empty bathroom. I close the door and lock it as I turn to look in the mirror, how can I quickly get rid of this, um, problem? I take a deep frustrated breath and turn the sink faucet on before running my hands under the cool water.

I hold my breath before I splash the cold liquid on my face and then my heart stutters when I hear the bathroom door click signifiying that someone had opened the door. Didn't I lock it? How'd someone get in?

"Sorry, someone's in here," I say and quickly wipe my face free of water.

_***** _

What I see at the doorway however sends my heart racing unpleasantly and I take a cautious step back.

A man in a black hoodie and jeans stood in front of the door menacingly. I blink harshly two times hoping I was just seeing things but when the man moves up in an inch to get into the bathroom fully, I know I'm not. Well, this is one way to calm me down.

"Mason." He begins and I take a deep breath.

"What?" I answer gravelly, a little harsh.

"I've been waiting for this moment for a while now." He speaks, shutting the door dramatically with a small click.

_What is this? A drama film? Why do you have to be so ominous._

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the theatrical display before subconsciously gulping as he relocks the door and crosses his arms meaningfully.

"I've been interested in you for a while. You look so much like someone my father would have wanted to make a mess of." He speaks with a sort of nostalgia and I ball my hands up in a fist, resorting to not say anything. "I tried to catch you before, but your door was locked and a hall guard had come to patrol the night shift." He grins and takes a step towards me. "I have you now, however, you look as tasty as ever."

I shuffle backwards at this, my legs weak and shaky in fear. His face curls into a snicker and he unfurls his crossed arms.

"No matter what you do now, you can't get away from me. I'll like it better when you struggle anyway." He breathes and I feel my lip begin to quiver when my eyes catch sight of medal and he brings out a knife, brushing it delicately across his palm in an act of display.

"S-stay away." I stutter having nothing else to say to keep him from me. My gaze flickers to the door and I momentarily contemplate if I'd have time to dodge him, unlock the door and make my escape before he stabs me in the back. He chuckles at my concentrated face and steps towards me again.

"You know what? Maybe this time, I'll cut you open first and then fuck you, so I can watch the blood melt across that beautifully pale skin of yours as I come inside you." He tells me and my whole body stiffens up at his suggestion, the way his voice took on a unimpressive sultry tone had me cringing. What do I do? How do I get out of this?

I'm going to be on the newspaper tomorrow and anyone who ever knew me will see it. They'll all see how weak I was, so weak that I couldn't even fight this man off of me and they'll say things like _'he was too weak to do anything'_ or 'poor boy'. Alexander and Mabel and Damion will see it, they'll see me at my most horrid moment, forever captured in a picture for the news exposed and vulnerable even in death.

My eyes begin to water but I mentally tell myself to refuse crying in front of this pervert he'll only find pleasure in it. Do not bow to him, not when you've finally learned how to lift your head.

I try to keep my composure and look tough when he makes a move to step towards me but I end up flinching anyway when he stops too close to me for comfort.

My breath catches unpleasantly when he leans close allowing his lips to ghost over the shell of my ear and I almost throw up when my stomach flips in discomfort. I slightly move away eliciting a frown from him before he grabs my chin. My heart was racing now, pumping so hard I could hear it, and the Hooded Man just stared at me making all the more worse, his face close enough that I could see his dicolored olive skin and the dark stubble scattered across his jaw.

He was relatively handsome, like any average male, he didn't stick out and wasn't eye candily attractive like Alexander or Damion, but if he wasn't a crazy rapist and killer, I wouldn't think him as a bad guy.

However as I see him lean in I know he could never be an average male, he was simply crazy. I pull away hurriedly and he growls, yanking my face back to him drawing a cry of protest from me when his chapped lips slam onto mine harshly.

With a muffled hiss I push harshly at his chest, but he didn't budge. Instead he dug his nails into my arms to keep me in place.

 _I have to do something, I can't just let this happen!_  

With this in mind I attempt to turn my face away but he grips the back of my head clenching his fingers into my hair to hold me in place.

I wail in anger when his tounge traces over my bottom lip and he attempts to pry his tounge inside. I press my lips together as hard as I can, refusing to open my mouth.

"If you don't obey me, I'll make it hurt. Be a good boy and kiss me properly." He grunts in my ear. I whimper when I feel the knife he held dig into my thigh. I feel nauseus at the the thought of having to let his disgusting tounge into my mouth, but what else could I do at this point? "Kiss me now." He orders. A sob leaves my lips when I hesitantly allow them to part slightly.

He wastes no time in shoving his tounge between my lips, moving his against my stilled ones. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel tears form in them and then with the quick jerk of his wrist, I collapse to he floor with a pained scream as agonizing bolts of pain ripples through my entire body in waves.

The man was hovering above me, the knife that was once clean now covered and glinting red, a pleased smile painting his lips.

I find the source of my pain on my leg in shock at the giant gash leading from the bottom of my knee to my thigh. Blood was steadily spilling from it, coating my skin with sticky blood and seeping into the hem of my shorts. I shakily place my hand over the gash, covering it the best that I could continuous whimpers falling past my lips with tears when the pressure I put over it makes the pain worse.

"I'm going to make you beg." He tells me and I shake my head in a silent plea. "If you be a good boy, I won't fuck you hard. I'll be nice and I'll even prepare you before starting." He tells me. Anger courses through me and I attempt to stand up defiantly only to yelp in pain. With a last attempt to keep my pride I screech out the first thing on my mind.

"Go fuck yourself!" I hiss out and he grins manically, almost pleased.

"Hard it is then." He elaborates his decision by a slowly unzipping his jeans before tugging his member out of his boxers.

"Damn, I'm so fucking horny right now." He groans and looks down at me who was looking anywhere but at him. "How good are you with your mouth?" A sob erupts from my lips and I do my best to scoot away from him, trailing blood in my wake. He follows me easily, watching in amusement at my feeble attempt to get away.

"No, leave me alone." I whimper and he laughs before crouching in front of me, he then grips my chin and forces me to look down at what was wrapped in his hand. I close my eyes but he doesn't seem to notice and if he did he didn't care. I scrunch my face up in disgust when the sounds of him jerking off echoes around the room and the smell of masturbation fills the small area.

"Ugh, Dipper." He moans out my name grossly and then shoves my face down. My eyes fly open and I immediately refute his attempt to lower my face towards his leaking sex.

"S-stop!" I screech and push against his thighs to get away. He reaches past my quaking body and then his thumb is digging into the gash on my leg. My body looses strength when the searing, blinding agony travels through my nerves.

"What's wrong Mason? Not to long ago you and that tall, tan guy were lip locking and about ready to sword fight each other. Next time you decide to have a hot make out session make sure the door is closed. Ah, I have an idea... I'll let you pretend I'm him." He moans as he brings my lips to his tip, I keep my lips closed and clench my eyes shut as he rubs his head against my trembling mouth.

My body begins to convulse in louder sobs as I begin to cry harder and he sighs. Seconds later he's pressing harshly against my jaw with his fingers and my mouth pops open painfully. A gurgled yelp reverberates from my throat at the feeling of having it forced open and my fingers travel from his legs to his arms where I scratch and tug at his hands to let me go with pleading hisses and screams.

Due to all the noise I was making he hastily shoves all of himself into my mouth to shut me up. His tip bumps the back of my throat causing me to gag and I weakly attempt to pull off of him.

My eyes begin to water when he doesn't let me go, and I couldn't breathe properly, especially while crying, so in a panic I bite down as hard as I can on his member listening, slightly satisfied, when he hollers out painfully before yanking himself away from me.

I cough in relief as soon as he pulls out and a mixture of saliva, blood and precum drips from my mouth causing my stomach to jolt, the food I had eaten previously joins the blood and other bodily fluids on the floor.

"You fucking bitch!" He screeches and I barely have enough time to register his hand flying towards me until his fist collides with my cheek. My body was exhausted and so upon contact my body gives in and I fly backwards, my head smacking painfully against the tub.

"Ow." I groan and he kicks me in the leg with much vigor.

"Shut up. Your about to be in much more pain than that." He growls and climbs onto my hips, straddling my body.

I almost cry in relief when my temperature slowly begins to cool down and for the first time in forever I beg my body to shut down faster, wishing that it would hurry as the Hooded Man rips my shirt apart with a groan.

He runs his fingers over my skin before replacing them with the cold tip of a blade, pressing it under my right rib. And then I'm pulled into a darkness. 

My body stiffens up releasing a silent scream as the knife breaks skin, plunging into the muscle and flesh underneath.

**_*_ **

_**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////** _

"That fucking hurts!" I scream and knee the man right in his ass. He grunts in surprise and during this momentary weakness I shoot my hand forward, wrapping it around his neck before squeezing with all of my strength. He looks down at me in suprise and I laugh as I shoot my body up in a sit up, reversing our weight and slamming him into the floor.

Dipper may be weak but I am most certainly not. This fucker thinks he can kill him? He'd have to kill me first. I need this body to see Bill again, no way am I letting some perverted rapist take that away.

The man begins to struggle beneath me and I squeeze his throat tighter.

"Oh? Can't do anything now can you~" I taunt him and in response he swings his hand up the tip of his blade catching my skin, slicing my cheek open.

I frown and kick my legs exuding all of my weight into my hands as I go into half hand stand position, mounds of pressure from my weight going around his neck, and then my feet findfground again on his legs. I release him temporarily to force both of his hands into one of mine, and listen intently to the way he was gurgling and coughing for air his vocal cords probably severly damaged. I grab his neck again and purse my lips.

"Now, how am I going to kill you? Maybe I will rip your throat out," I ponder while applying more pressure to his neck for emphasises. "Or slice you up and send the police on a cat hunt?"

He struggles beneath me as I watch him in amusement. The smell of fear was clouding the room and my heart was jumping in ecstasy as I take a deep breath.

"Give him to me."

My heart stutters when a familiar voice ricochets around the room and a smile graces my lips. I turn to look behind me and sure enough piercing, golden eyes peered back at me.

I felt sorrow, love and excitement all at the same time and my stomach jumped nervously.

"Bill?" I breathe and remove myself from the man underneath me to skip up to my lover. I wrap my arms around his neck and our lips collide in a hot fervor kiss.

He grips my waist gently and pushes me against the wall pressing our bodies flush together. It has been forever since I had been able to touch him, to taste or feel him and my eyes cloud with tears at that fact. I won't be able to see him for long right now.

I moan in happiness and pleasure as I pull him closer, eager to remember how he tasted. With a gasp and a startled yelp I feel something shift in my shoulder blades and two small stings shoot through my nerves before the pain ebs away. I ignore it and press Bill and I's foreheads together.

At the sound of a hacking, cursing man. I break apart from Bill and wiggle out from under his body.

"Listen here you rapist. Me and my boyfriend are trying to have a cute reuniting moment in which I was hoping to make as cliche as possible, and here you are disturbing that with your horrid coughs. Shut up." I growl.

"Let me have him." Bill says again and I turn to look at him. "It's been a while since I've eaten a soul."

I grin and nod as Bill licks his lips hungrily and dashes forward to grab the man by his neck.

"I'll be going now, Dipper's about to wake up and someone is coming." Bill tells me. I frown but nod allowing him to give me one last peck. We both share a knowing sad smile as Bill wraps the man up in blue chains and puts him to sleep.

"See you soon." He tells me before he disappears. I smile lightly and lay down on the floor preparing for when Dipper woke up. It only took a few seconds before his subconscious jolted back and I was thrust into a cold, dark place.

**_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_ **

My mind comes rushing back all at once giving me a sudden head rush along with excruciating pain.

There was sound, someone banging on a door I think? It sounded irritated - the voice, and that along with the angered banging on the door led me to believe that no one knew what happened to me yet.

"Fucking open up!"

I flinch at the loud scream and try to answer but my throat closes up with a tightened sorness and as soon as I try to sit up, all strength leaks from my body and then my eyes are shutting again.

"Open up!" The person screeches and a door busts open. "Holy shit."

But I was too tierd to do anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Hooded Man finds Dipper, so you probably know what the entails. However, Dominick comes into control of Dip's body(he's mentioned in Piano Boy) and then he beats some ass for Dipper. He also gets to meet his long lost love Bill! Also, Dominick felt sharp pains in Dipper's shoulder blades... remember this, it's important. Bill then snatches the rapist to eat his soul and Dipper comes back into control.
> 
> Also! Thanks to Kukis_Cookies and my three other guest ghosties who gave kudos! It honestly makes me happy when I see the number go up, and it motivates me to get the next chapter out for you lovely heathens! Also thank you for even reading this, it means a lot! I'm trying to get this book finished before school starts in September so that I can start pre writing the sequel *le gasp* Yes, there will be a Sequel!
> 
> Anyway, see you in the next chapter!


	13. Despondency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, so early in the morning! We are getting down to the nitty gritty finally! *Happy wails in the distance* XD I honestly can't wait for the next few chapters that are coming out! If you want to read raw sneak peaks of the next few chapters I'll be posting those on my Tumblr account @zodiacnovellaparallax so check those out!

I guide Dipper away from the doctor and the accompaning nurse in a worried sweep. He wore an expressionless face and his body was shaking uncontrollably in my arms as I attempt to soothe him the best that I can. I purse my lips with a frown and keep him close to my side as I gently steer him towards an empty police car.

A particularly burly police officer had asked us if we could wait before we left so that they could bring Dipper to the station so that they could ask more official questions without others around. I complied but with Dipper's current state I found myself asking as politely as I could if we could wait in a police car where he could get some privacy. After had been given permission, I then drug him away.

I open the patrol car door and gently edge Dipper in making sure he got inside as comfortably as he could. He obeys my silent orders without fighting and I had a feeling that it was because he was too shocked to do anything else. Even so, his compliance allowed the both of us to easily shut ourselves inside the small, dark space.

I was a little hesitant to begin a conversation with him at the moment as I close the patrol door and focus my attention on the police through the window.

They had been standing around for what seemed like hours, skeptical to take a step inside the house. They were probably afraid that a group of gang members were waiting for them, even though the offender was the copycat. Evenwith that thought in mind they were still too afraid to do anything much probably due to what had happened to past officers who tried to far into the mystery of the gang.

"Bet they won't take this too serious." I hear Dipper mutter, almost as if he heard my silent inquiries. I drag my eyes from the men in uniform to look at the boy beside me. His brown curls were matted in some places and his cheeks were visibly stained with old and new tears, a little bit of blood smudged across his face causing me to subconsciously look at his bandaged leg. Dipper seemed so small in that moment and an overwhelming need to reverse time fills aching heart.

I drag my eyes away from the bandage that was slightly red from blood that had already seeped through the cotton and reach over the seats to grab his chin gently, forcing him to look at me. As I suspected his eyes were blurred with fresh tears, some well on thier way down his face.

"You're crying." I note and he freezes holding eye contact with me as I bring my thumb to his cheek and wipe some tears away only to have new ones fall into thier place. I let out a long sigh as he finally breaks eye contact and pulls his face away, shielding himself by bringing his knees up to his chest.

He looks so tierd and fragile, like a bird with a broken wing.

_Fuck it!_

I scoot close to him and wrap my arms around his small body once again, burying my face in the crook of his neck.

"You're so stupid Dipper, I swear." I groan as I tighten my grip around him.

"How am I the stupid one?" He asks in a monotone voice and all I wanted to do was crush him in a hug.

"Nevermind that." I tell him and bring his hand to cup my cheek. "I'm just glad you're okay." I whisper.

We both stare into each other's eyes sharing so many unspoken words and feelings, we only broke eye contact when a policeman opens the driver's door and peeks into the vehicle. Dipper pulls his hand from my grip and I move away from him a little annoyed with the bulky, bald man.

"Sorry, the press is here, wants to know if they can interview the boy." He informs us and I give him a cold, deadly glare that said 'Seriously? You think he can do that now?' "I- I thought so- see I told them he was too much in shock, but they insisted I ask."

With an apologetic smile he stands up straight, calls a few words out to the journalists and news reporters and then ducks into the car, shutting the door in a way that causes the entire thing to rock.

"Alright then, off we go. Youn'ns buckled in?" He asks. I move to sit in my original position mirroring Dipper's movements as we both buckle up, Dipper struggles a bit with shaky hands and I resist the urge to reach out and help him. When we are both set I hear the officer, who uses a walkie attached his uniform, inform everyone that we were leaving the premises to head to the sheriff's department which was built into the hospital.

The ride was a short, silent one apart from the constant gibberish on the police radio. Throughout the ride I couldn't help but glance at Dipper every now and then to make sure he was okay and once we make it to the station I make sure to stick close to Dipper even convincing investigators to allow me to watch the questioning through the two-way mirror.

From where I stood in a cold, dim room, the mirror seemed like it was fogging with tension from the intimidation the whole place held, and yet Dipper sat calmy in front of the slender detective. Almost too calmy, like he couldn't care less anymore. There was a slight pause before the detective pulls out a file and places it in front of Dipper.

"Mason Ilias Pines, that's your name correct?" The dective asks.

"Yes, but I prefer Dipper." He answers. The detective nods slowly and then begins to talk again.

"Well Dipper, I'm Julius and all I need from you is a few answers to some questions I have." He explains. "Okay?"

"Sure."

"Great. Have you already been advised-"

"Of my rights? Yes, I have no need for a lawyer." He tells the man who gives him a smile.

"Okay. Then to start off, I would like to verify your statement." He pulls out a printed sheet of paper from his brief case and slides it over to Dipper, pushing the folder to the side.

"Sign here..." He trails off as he unhooks a pen from his shirt and drops it on the sheet of paper, "This is a verification that everything stated here is an accurate replica of what you said. Take your time to read over it."

Dipper sighs before sliding the paper closer to himself and proceeds to read what's on it. He then picks up the pen, marks out a few things before signing it and sliding both the paper and pen over to Julius.

"The ones marked out are not what I said." He quips before slouching back into his chair with his arms crossed.

"Alright." Julius purses his lips and pulls out a recorder. "Do you mind if I record this next part?"

Dipper gives him permission and he plays the device before pulling out a pad of paper, taking the pen back.

"I'm going to set out a series of pictures, can you see if any of them match the description of the man you saw that night?" He asks as he pulls the photos out and Dipper shrugs. Julius then spreads out photo after photo in front of Dipper, the brunettes eyes scanning over them before Dipper blanches and flicks a photo forward.

"This was him."

"Alright." He scribbles in his pad again and then looks at Dipper who was picking at the table. "Let's start before the incident, yeah? Where was your location?"

"I was at a birthday party, the Valentino residence."

"And why were you at this event?"

"My sister asked me to accompany her." Dipper answers bluntly not elaborating on details as he pulls his hand away from the table.

Julius takes a moment to write down some notes before he folds his hands in front of him.

"How long would you say you attended this event?"

"I dunno." Dipper lazily answers and Julius gives him a not-an-answer look, Dipper rolls his eyes. "Two, maybe three."

"Okay," He drawls. "What were you doing before you left for the bathroom?" He asks.

"I was talking with my sister, her boyfriend, and a friend of mine."

"Oh? Had you been drinking?" Julius asks.

"I dunno, maybe a few? I can't really remember."

"Hmm, what did you leave for?"

"I had to use the bathroom." Dipper replies and Julius gives him an intensive stare his posture growing a little stiff.

"Did you go alone? Take a companion?"

There was an air of silence after this question that causes everyone in the room I was in to shift in anticipation.

"Alone." Dipper finally snaps, his face contorting into anger when he catches onto what Julius was insinuating.

"So let's recap, you went to a party talked to your sister and some friends and then left to use the bathroom?"

"Yes." Dipper responds gratedly. Julius nods and takes all of the pictures back minus the one of Dipper's perpetrator. "And then that is when this man rapes you? He just pushes his way into the bathroom and attacks you?"

Dipper sits up in his seat looking annoyed, "He said he had been following me for a while, said his father would have enjoyed seeing me messed up, that's when he," Dipper angrily taps the photo.

"Then proceeds to kiss me, threatening to stab me if I didn't comply and even when I did he still cut open my leg. Since I was unable to stand due to the injury he took adavantage of that and forced his cock down my throat, are we done with the lame ass questions now?" Dipper hisses and Julius smirks.

I feel my hands clench when Dipper explains what happened to him and then I grew angry when Julius only brushes it off.

"You had to do something to make him target you? Or maybe there wasn't anyone to begin with? There are often cases of teenagers taking drugs or alcohol and they seemed to hallucinate things that didn't even happen."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, It's just, why would someone randomly attack you and at a place full of people no less? And we couldn't find any traces of anyone being in the restroom with you." Julius states with an unwavering gaze and I scoff.

_Why the hell is he basically saying that Dipper is lying?_

Dipper's entire form stiffens and his hands spread themselves out evenly across the table as he presses his palms flat against the cold surface, probably restraining himself from hitting the man.

"Get someone in there now before that boy kills him and we have an actual case on our hands." A woman says as Dipper gives Julius the most silent, deadliest glare I have ever seen on the boy's face.

"I didn't take a god damned thing," he says evenly his voice cold and  unwavering. It was way more frightening than Dipper screaming. "What do you want me to say? That I got high and just imagined the whole thing?" Dipper asks and Julius shrugs with a smug smile as he rotates his chair back and forth.

"Did you?" He asks. This time Dipper explodes.

"Oh my fucking God. Yes, Julius! I was hallucinating, because I don't have actual fucking wounds to prove he was there and my throat isn't hurting so fucking much that I wish I could just rip the raw feeling out!" Dipper sarcastically remarks and that's when the person who left a while ago finally interupts.

"Robert, I'll be back." A woman barks before leaving the room

I watch as Dipper angrily plop down onto his seat, glaring at the picture still sitting on the table. I felt my heart twist in sorrow when he rubs harshly at his eyes and all I wanted to do was rush into that room and comfort him however the raised voices outside thebroom I was in stop me from leaving and instead I listen with attentive ears.

"What the hell was that!?" I hear the woman snap.

"I'm just getting our case from him-"

"If we are going to blackmail him to keep quite with the threat of drug charges, we can't use a pressured, sarcastic confession."

_What? They aren't planning on helping Dipper catch the culprit? They want to pressure Dipper into giving up? Why?_

"But-"

"No. Enough, for now, let the boy go." She orders. I feel my fists squeeze tight and I resist the urge to punch the mirror and the woman as I hear her enter the room with a huff. "You can go now, they are about to release him."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I leave the room silently seething and walk towards the door of the interrogation room. When I hear the click of the door and see it swing open revealing Dipper I couldn't help but allow all of my anger to melt away as he limps towards me.

He looked worn out and melancholy. I hate that look on his face. I quickly pull him into a hug and inhale the scent of his hair. He limply wraps his arms around me and I squeeze him tighter.

"They are wrong Dipper." I breathe. "Let's get you somewhere you can rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly want to thank everyone who reads this. It's really refreshing to see so many people accept my writing, especially when my family is so against gay couples. It feels amazing! Thank you all! See you in the next chapter~!!!


	14. My Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was struggling to write chapter 15 for a while and when I finished through it so that I could post something on here for you guys I realized that I hadn't posted chapter 14 yet.... *Deep breath* *sighs*. Sorry about that! I hope you enjoy this poor almost forgotten, unposted chapter!

"I'm telling you to drop the rape accusations or I'll take you to court and not for your justice."

"What case can you possibly have against him?" Ford growls and Julius cockily pulls out a file beginning to recite what had been written on it. I watch my grunkle and the detectives interaction with disinterest.

"My client, Adam Rangly, has been wrongly convicted of an attempted rape charge by Mason Ilias Pines who was, at the time of the party, under the influence of drugs and alcohol. These narcotics were provided by his previous coach Alexander Toviyah Freetson who we believe was going to try and take advantage of Mason that night--"

"That's never going to work in court! For one you have no proof that Dipper was under heavy influences and even if he was you have no proof that it was Alexander who gave them to him or that he had those intentions. And let's not even mention the fact your client is uh what was it again? Oh that's right! _Missing_!." Ford barks and I let out a heaving sigh. My mind was blank, no anger or a need to find justice, I just wanted it all over with, and I wanted to keep Alexander out of it.

"Dipper himself told us he might had drank at the party--"

"Enough." I interrupt. Going through with the investigation was useless. None of the officers working on the case will be determined to find the man who had tried to rape me so there was no point in causing trouble. "I'll drop the charges." I tell Julius.

"What!?" Ford growls as Julius smirks. "Dipper think about--"

"I am thinking about it, I can either drop the charges that are never gonna be investigated or taken seriously or I can go to court and possibly risk getting others arrested for a story that was completely pulled out of thier asses. The law enforcement only wants this story to go away as fast as it can, they don't care if he's guilty or not. So, I choose the easy route, now I'm done talking about it, I'm going home." I snap.

"Your just going to let this guy go free, just so he can rape another person!?" Ford asks unbelievably. I clench my hands into fists and breathe deeply through my nose.

"Well if that ever happens then the police can investigate on that case." I tell him and stand up from my chair to leave.

"Dipper--"

"Enough, Ford! I have already gotten Alexander into enough trouble, I don't need him going to jail as a possible predator, I'm not allowing him to be seen as something he's not! Therefore, I'm done, charges dropped, and we all go home!" I yell.

Ford scoffs and glares at Julius who proudly gathers his papers, shoving them into his brief case. We both watch him leave in silence and soon after I follow, limping slightly so I didn't reopen the wound on my leg. Ford quickly trails me out with a grunt.

"Dipper, I understand you want to keep a lot of people out of trouble but isn't it okay to risk the slight possibility that Alexander might go to jail in order to keep that rapist from hurting someone else?" Ford asks.

I purse my lips at Ford's words. _Would it?_

I imagine Alexander being dragged out of court with people eyeing him in disgust, even though he was innocent and me walking free. No, I couldn't do that to him, how could I just sit back and allow his life to be ruined just so that I can prove a point? I can't.

"Absolutely not. Because if we go to court and loose the rapist will go free with people thinking he's an innocent man, that he was victimized, while Alexander had been drug into the gutter for being innocent. And all for what? To try and prove a justice that has already been decided?" I roll my eyes in annoyance and cross my arms as I walk. "Now I'm serious, stop talking about it, I made my decision."

Ford stops following me as I say this and I head towards my room preparing to relax in some peace and quiet.

But of course the world must have had decided it hated me because as soon as I arrive at the dorm buildings a crowd of journalists and news reporters who had been waiting outside suddenly swarms me with questions.

"Did you really drop the charges?" One asks while many were shoving microphones into my face.

"What made you drop them?"

"Did you falsely accuse him of--"

I block out all of the annoying questions and focus on pushing my way through the pesky reporters, grateful when a familiar face appears between the crowd of people to pull me through.

Mabel screeches our way to her room and when we finally reach her door she pulls me inside and slams her door shut with a sigh.

"Dipper, when I told you to get popular this is not what I meant." She jokes and turns to look at me when we are safely inside the room.

"Mabel, haven't you heard?" I snap and she purses her lip.

"Yeah, sorry." She apologizes as she makes her way to her bed and sits down. "Guess I'm being a little insensitive huh?" She sighs and gazes at me guiltily.

"Don't do that." I bark.

"If I wouldn't have forced you to go to that party-"

"I said don't." I interrupt her with a glare and she sighs gazing at me for a bit before tilting her head.

"So, did you really drop the charges?" A silence passes over us before I sniff.

"Yes."

"Why? You're the only survivor, the only witness they have that will bravely testify-"

"And now they are making a case against me and Alexander."

"Are you scared? Is that why you won't fight this?"

"I am scared, but not for myself. Alexander helped me during the questioning and stuff and now they want to accuse him of preying against me. If we lose in court it won't effect me much, but he would be sent to prison. I can't risk that Mabel." I explain and Mabel frowns.

"Your willing to risk someone else being victimized just so you can keep Alexander safe?" She huffs.

"Why fight when you know your going to lose?" I ask her and she crosses her arms angrily.

"If you drop the charges you will make yourself seem guilty. Don't you see that you're sacrificing yourself here?" She snaps.

"I don't care what happens to me! God you are all so selfish. You're not thinking about the effect this will have on others!" I boom and Mabel scoffs.

"Your being selfish for allowing that rapist a possibility to hurt someone again -and who knows, maybe he'll come right back to you to finish the job."

"Whatever Mabel! Your the one who made me go to the party anyway!" I hiss and she freezes meeting my angry gaze. We stay glaring at each other until Mabel walks to her door, pulls it open and motions me out.

"Get out."

I cross my arms with a pout and silently make my way out of her room.

"It's disgusting Dipper, how you only think of Alexander." Mabel growls and I whip around to look at her in suprise. Before I could say anything else she slams her door. I stare at the wood, speechless, since when did Mabel, the one who has pushed me to confront Alexander, hate the fact that I was thinking of keeping him safe? Shouldn't this be a time where she jumps up and down while squealing about ships?

What am I even doing? Making enemies left and right, I'm not totally sure who is actually here for me and who is just a rotting plank ready to snap and drop me into the abyss. Ford was angry at me, and Mabel thought I was disgusting. Who else would reveal thier true hatred for me?

Tears sting my eyes as I look away from Mabel's door but I blink them back rapidly, resulting in my eye lashes getting wet. With a sniffle, I make my way down the too bright and too quite hallway, wishing that I could just sleep and hope that when I wake up this was all just a dream.

My lip quivers at the thought that this was reality and I would have to wake up to this again. A lump forms in my throat so painful that I thought I was going to suffocate. My chest hurt and I wanted to scream as images of that man--Adam pop into my head. How could I so easily be pushed around like that? I am so weak, so defenseless, unwanted and disgusting.

I stumble when it feels like a ton of bricks had been thrown into my stomach and my legs buckle as I let out a cry. The wound on my leg aching at the sudden stretch. I instinctually wrap my arms around my aching stomach and groan.

The excruciating pain traveled up my spine before fading completely and was replaced by a furling heat in my abdomen, followed by a fogginess that settled in my head.

_What? What just..._ I look down and see the source of my current problems visible through my jeans. _What the hell? When did I..._

I try to stand, but my legs felt like jelly and so I ended up toppling back down with a whimper, my breath coming in short pants. My body was growing hot and all I wanted to do was take off everything I wore.

A quite moan leaves my lips and I crawl towards the wall allowing my body to lean against it as a wave of arousal courses through it. I try to control my breathing and possibly get my body to calm down but no matter what I thought about the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Hn." I moan and my body goes rigid when a sweet smell wafts towards me. I lick my lips and as if my body had a mind of its own, I stand from the spot I was in and follow the scent. I had to stop every now and then to let a wave of heat pass through my body or to just catch my breath in general, but I eventually make it to the source of the smell.

Without hesitation I open the unlocked door and stumble into the room. Falling to my knees at the excessive sweet smell, my body begins to shake and I lick my lips. The sound of water running fills my ears before it's shut off and I hear shuffling in a room to my right. A door opens and light from that room spills over my slumped form along with waves of that.... _smell_.

"Dipper?"

I look up and see a man standing in the doorway, the light outlining his toned body. I watch him closely as he steps up and walks towards me. My body moves on it's own to meet him desperately and I find myself pressing against him with a breathy moan.

"Dipper are you okay? I thought you were a burgul--"

I cut the man off by pressing my lips to his and with a sound of delight I push my tounge into the mouth of the person. That person makes a sound of surprise and freezes up for a few seconds before placing his hands on my waist and kisses me back. I feel the heat begin to melt away and I let out a breath of relief. I was brought into a lap and I begin to wonder when we had made our way to the bed.

I straddle the person and pull him away from my lips to guide him to my neck.

"Ahh." I moan and lean my head back exposing more of my sensitive flesh when his mouth wraps around my skin, sucking the flesh between his teeth.

I bring the person closer and moan when I feel hands entangle in my hair and just like that the heat is gone and my head clears of the fog.

I open my eyes slowly and blink in suprise when I realize I was with someone, and they were kissing my neck. Fear rips through my mind and I tug away from the person with a yelp and begin to struggle out of thier grip.

"Careful Dipp- wait! Don't!"

I pull from the person's grip and find myself falling backwards. My heart flips and fear settles in before my back collides with hard floor.

"Ow..." I groan.

"I was trying to tell you to be careful."

I look up and see familiar green eyes gazing down at me in amusement and confusion. I myself was extremely confused. _How...how did I get here?_

"Alexander?" I question and he hold out his hand for me to take. I do so allowing him to pull me back up and blush when he smirks at me.

"Next time you so desperately want to have a one-on-one make out session, please warn me ahead of time." He teases and that's when I notice he was half naked, wrapped in only a towel.

"Sorry!" I squeak and he chuckles.

"I'm going to go finish my shower, I had stopped halfway cause I thought a burgular had broke into my room." He explains. "Wait here."

I give him a vigorous nod and watch as he stands, walking back into his bathroom. I pick at the skin on my nails nervously when he doesn't shut the door. Tearing my gaze away from where he had dissapeared, I look around the room silently.

What had happened for me to get here? I couldn't remember a single thing. I hiss when I feel something shift in my shoulders and a sharp sting rips through my shoulder blades causing me to yelp in suprise.

"You okay Dipper?"

I hear Alexander call out and I gulp before letting out a shaky breath.

"I'm fine! I just stubbed my toe!" I lie and anxiously reach behind me to feel at my shoulders. I tilt my head when I feel a hard bump under my skin and then I silently panic when I feel another on my other shoulder.

I jump when Alexander rejoins me, this time fully clothed. He leans against the bathroom door frame and keeps his eyes on me. I shift nervously and bring my hand away from my back.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing? Do you need a massage?" Alexander asks and I violently shake my head.

"N-no! I was just moving a tag that was itching my neck." I tell him and he nods, the room grows quiet and I fidget with my hands not sure what to do. After a while of me being awkward Alexander finally pushes off the bathroom door and walks to me.

"I heard you dropped the charges." He mutters and I freeze. _Is he mad too?_

"So..." I trail off and shrug my shoulders a little too sharply.

"Why?"

"You don't need to know." I immediately respond and bite my lip in anticipation of his next move. Alexander sighs with a small smile.

"I already know."

"Did Ford tell you?" I inquire and he licks his lips.

"I just guessed."

I scoff.

"Who would have thought I was so predictable." I joke. For a second I worry if I had offended Alexander but he just grins and shrugs. Another silence.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He finally speaks and I let out a relieved sigh.

"I wanted to, I know I wasn't obligated...but I- anyway, your the only one who hasn't told me I'm being stupid." I tell him and turn to completely face him. "I don't know if it's to keep yourself out of prison or if you just trust my decision, but which ever it is... Thank you." I sincerely tell him and hesitantly stand on my tip toes. With butterflies in my stomach I squish my eyes closed and press a nervous kiss to Alexander's cheek. He smiles and gently grabs my wrist, planting a gentle kiss on my palm as I fall back to my original height.

"I trust you." He tells me. "Let's get some sleep. It's pretty late." Alexander says and pulls me towards his bed, where he tugs the sheet and duvet down before fluffing and moving pillows around.

"Y-you want me to stay the night!?" I squeak and he nods.

"You don't have to. But I want to keep you close. So that I can keep an eye on you."

"O-okay." I say and crawl onto the bed. "W-where-"

"Sleep on the right side." He cuts me off and I nod before crawling over to the empty side of the bed. I hesitantly pull the covers back and settle inside. Once Alexander is satisfied that I am okay and comfortable, he cuts the lamp off on his nightstand and burrows under the covers himself. I listen intently to the extra set of breathing in the room and fight back the urge to scoot closer to the body that was laying next to mine.

With a small breath, I turn away from Alexander and face the wall that the bed was pressed against. My eyes flutter closed and I slowly begin to fall asleep. There was a soft rustling in the covers and then I'm jolted awake when two strong arms wrap around my body and pull me into a warm body. My breath hitches when his legs tangle with mine and his small breaths could be felt on my neck. I wince a bit at the slight sting on the wound in my leg, however Alexander's comfortable hold caused me to let it go for the night.

"This is better." He mutters and plants a kiss on my neck. I shiver and close my eyes, relaxing into the embrace of Alexander. For the first time that day, I was truely reminded why everything was still okay, and that my salvation wasn't completely lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To apologize for being a big dumb I'm going to post a raw, unedited sneak peek of the next chapter (so, some things may be different in the final version) on Tumblr @zodiacnovellaparallax. So I hope you like this chapter especially the end ~ and I'll see you next chapter!


	15. Erratic Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oml I did it again.... This is supposed to be chapter 15 (sorry guys!)

Days have been slow and dullingly agitating. Everything seems oddly different yet nothing has changed at all. Lazy Susan's diner still kept me held in it's clutches for work, training still carried on as usual, even Mabel seemed to be the same despite our current MIA status's in each other's lives.

Everything is the same, except me of course, I have been keeping to my room (until I had to absolutely leave) for a little over a week now, the occasional person came to check on me, mostly Alexander or Damion, but I pretty much just ignored them.

After my night spent at Alexander's, the morning brought upon it the full weight of the decision I had made the day before.

People watched me now. Some eyes scrutionizing and harsh, others sympathetic and sorry.

I was pitied.

I was hated.

I was disgusting.

To society's eyes I was just a selfish little boy who was in desperate need of attention, and to those close to me I was just stupid and dim-whitted.

On top of all of this, my emotions were over flowing practically buzzing haywire. There was never a real reason or cause, but my moods often switched so fast even I couldn't catch up with them and I'd leave myself confused or frustrated as I try to work out the reason for my sudden mood switch. Maybe I was bipolar, maybe I was broken, but either way it was there and without knowing the cause of it, it was left to fester in the back of my mind until I couldn't take it anymore.

Dealing with the memory and shame of being sexually harassed every night in my dreams didn't help either and to top it all off I had began to wonder if what Mabel had told me was actually true.

Due to her harsh words the other day, I found myself avoiding Alexander's company. He didn't do anything wrong necessarily, but everytime I had the nerve to finally confront him and end his confusion, Mabel's words or those scrutionizing eyes would come back into my mind and I would withdraw.

But that's not the worst of it. Oh no, because one day on my way to training, I had run into Alexander after a very sporadic morning of dodging him and it didn't blow over too well.

_I yelp as angry hands grab my arms and drag me into an empty hallway, roughly slamming me against the wall._

_"What the hell!? Let me go!" I hiss when I come face to face with Alexander who smirks watching me in slight amusement._

_"But keeping you here is so much more fun." He replies and I growl._

_"I don't want to talk to you!" I attempt to duck away from him but he's fast and he blocks my exit before pushing me back into the wall._

_"Hey! What's wrong? Did I do something to make you mad?" He asks and I clutch my messenger bag tightly in my hands._

_"Just let me go." I respond and look at the floor._

_"Hey!" He shouts angrily, making me jump and shoot my eyes up to his in suprise before faltering back to the floor. "Tell me what's happening."_

_"Move." I say with all the pent up frustration inside me._

_"Wait, I'm sorry okay? For whatever I did, I'm sorry." Alexander grabs my wrist and tugs me forward, pulling me into his body._

_"Hey! Let go!" I hiss and try to tug myself away from his grip because the closer I was to him, the faster my heart would beat and the more quickly I began to realize that Mabel was in the wrong, not me and definitely not Alexander._

Disgusting.

_And there it was again. I scowl as I push against Alexander and he frowns. If I'm really disgusting in Mabel's eyes for clinging to Alexander like this, just how revolting am I to him?_

_"Please forgive me." He begs and leans in to kiss me. I turn my face away and block myself with my free arm._

_Why is he doing this? Is he trying to pay me back for keeping him out of all the trouble? Is he just doing what he thought I would like to try and keep me from changing my mind and pressing forward with the charges?_

/Idiot. Did you honestly let yourself believe it was any other reason?/

_I bite my tounge and will the slightly unfamiliar thoughts away, yet with every push I felt a push back and I just give up fighting it away when I realize it wasn't helping at all._

_Getting frustrated with my antics, Alexander lets out a growl and pushes me back through the small space between my body and the wall and pins me back in place. I bite my tounge and clench my fists._

_"Let me go! I have nothing to say to you!" I bark and actively begin to push against his hold. In thanks to the extra training I had been doing all week my body had gained a little strength, however, it wasn't enough to push him away._

_"Stop struggling! Don't you see I'm trying to apologize!" Alexander grunts as he grips me harder._ /Stop./

_"Some apology asshole!" I say and continue to push against him._ /Stop it!/

_"It's hard to apologize properly when I don't even know what I did wrong!"_

/Stop! Stop it! Shut up! You know exactly what you're doing! Using me to keep yourself out of trouble!/

_"It's your fault!" I accidentally blurt and he freezes._

_I could anticipate the next words my mouth was planning to tell him and even though I didn't want to say it out loud, it filtered through anyway._

_"They look at me like I'm a piece of gum on thier shoe, and it's your fault. Because if I didn't have to drop the charges to keep you out of prison then I wouldn't have to deal with-"_

_"Wait. This is what you avoiding me has been about?" Alexander asks._

_"What else would it be!?" I huff._

_"Then press charges, I don't care! However, I won't leave you alone until you forgive me."_

_"Then I guess you'll be following me around for a while then."_

_"Then, I'm in your care." He sarcastically remarks._

_I roll my eyes and push past Alexander winding my way to the training grounds, Alexander following me all the way there._

_////_

_My anger was brimming on uncontrolled the whole day. No matter what I did to unwind and allow my brain to relax for a while I just couldn't properly focus at all._

_Alexander -- true to his word -- literally wasted all day following me around. Even going as far as to get his group a substitute for the day. Training had come to an end and I was getting ready to leave when a pit of frustration suddenly explodes and I become overly annoyed with the sound of footsteps following behind me._

_"Okay! Alexander," I whip around and angrily poke him in the chest. "Enough!"_

_"I already told you-"_

_"I don't care!" I hiss. "Leave me alone!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Do you really need to ask?" I growl and he purses his lips like he was thinking._

_"Yeah, actually I do."_

_"Okay, smart ass. I want you to leave me alone because-"_

_"What?-"_

_"Let me finish." I hiss and he glares at me. "B-because... I- well," I stutter at the lack of an actual excuse and I utter the one name that came to mind first. "Bill."_

_"...what?"_

_"Because of Bill." I swallow harshly at the excuse I conjured up and Alexander watched me in confusion. "Y-you wouldn't tell me about him why not?"_

_"B-because!"_

_"Why?"_

_"We aren't dating or anything so I don't have to tell you everything about me!" Alexander snaps and a dull but sharp pain rips through my chest._

_I laugh dryly at that._

_It was the answer I had known all along. The answer Mabel had given me the day we fought and the answer I had suspected the day after all that had happened with me and Alexander._

_That night only happened because he was paying me back for keeping him out of jail._

'Disgusting.'

_"Fucking fair enough!" I yelp out an angry reply and he frowns. "You didn't have to pity me you know!? I have enough sympathy to go around anyway!" I growl and he huffs._

_"Do you really wanna know who he is that badly!? Fine, I'll tell you! He's the person I love! He's the most important person to me!"_

_I don't know how it happened, or why. If it was my strange blackouts again or something new, but a sharp coldness floods my chest like I had just plunged myself into ice-cold water and the breath was snatched from my lungs. This only lasted a second -- or what felt like a second. A second of being scared and confused. I wanted to run away, cry, scream do something, but I couldn't do anything!_

_And suddenly I was jerked forward almost like I had been ripped from where I was standing and the first thing I saw before my vision returned was a bright light. A loud ring in my ears followed my returned sight along with a blurry vision._

_A gasp left my body as I felt oxygen return to me and for a second I was only focused on regaining my breath. Then, as I took in my surroundings, my eyes widened at what I saw._

_Alexander was under me, eyes blown in suprise and my hands were around his neck, nails biting deeply into his flesh. I look up at him in suprise and blink to test if I was still in reality._

_"A-Alexander..." I breathe in confusion as I feel harsh hands grip my upper arms and haul me up and off of him, I was too shocked to protest. People were gathering around us in worry, suprise and excitement and my mouth ran dry at the pressure of it all._

_"Dipper. I'm going to need you to come with me."_

_I look up to see my Grunkle Stan._

_"W-what's going on-"_

_"Do you not remember?" Ford asks._

_"Of course the boy does! He just doesn't want to deal with any consequences." Stan scoffs._

_"I- I don't remember..." I trail off, still in shock at what had apparently happened._

_Ford and Alexander share a look that spoke many words but they were all crypted and I couldn't understand them at all._

_"Could it be..."_

_"Dipper, come with me." Ford repeats and I huff finally snapping out of my stupor._

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"Just follow me!"_

_My heart was racing in unexpected fear and adrenaline. I blacked out for only a second, but when I came back too it seemed like something big had happened. I found myself hurting Alexander...but_ why _?_

_Stan grabs me by my arms roughly and pushes me along behind Ford, jerking my body everytime I tried to look behind me at Alexander. I soon gave up when we had finally lost sight of the crowd gathering around Alexander and with a sigh I turn back to face Ford's back._

_When we arrive at the Mystery Shack, I am pushed through the house until we reach the basement leading down to Ford's office, in which I was then thrust into the cold elevator._

_"Leave us Stanley." Ford demands._

_"Tch." Stan drops his hands from my shoulders harshly and I send him a glare as he backs away leaving me and Ford alone to head down the elevator in silence. Although the ride was quite all the way down, my questions were ready to boil out at any second._

_"What is this about!?" I yelp as soon as Ford steps off the elevator with me trailing behind. He turns to look at me and holds up his hand._

_"Calm down." He tells me. "Do you honestly not remember?" He asks me seriously and I huff._

_"Why would I say I didn't if I did?" I growl in annoyance and sit down in his rolley chair exasperated._

_"Maybe to get out of the punishment for what you tried to do." He tells me while searching through files within his desk._

_"What I...? What are you talking about?"_

_He turns to look at me and purses his lip._

_"Alexander-"_

_"Alexander?" I repeat in a question._

_"Yes, what you did to Alexander." He sits on top of his desk to watch me as I tilt my head in confusion._

_"What I did to Alexander...?" I trailed off in a moment of thought. I can't possibly be getting scolded for arguing with him, right? We were only-- suddenly I remember the way my nails were cutting deeply in Alexander's neck._

What was I trying to do? _Hesitantly I look down at my nails afraid that what I thought I would see was actually there. I prayed that I was wrong, but as I turned my hand to face me I could see dried specks of blood under my nails._

_"Did I," I gulp before looking up to Ford who watched me in wonder. "Did I....try to kill him? Alexander?" I ask skeptically._

_"So you don't remember. As I thought." He mutters and shakes his head._

_"What does that mean?" I demand to know. "Stanford!"_

_"Leave it for now, Dipper. I need to think and evaluate. If it is indeed what I think it is, then I'll tell you. For now, just head back to your room."_

And so I went back to my room for the remainder of that day, waiting for the next day when Ford would tell me what was happening to me. I was deterorating and fast. Now I just need to know why and how to stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I screwed the chapters up again *I'm so sorry* but to make up for it I'm double updating yay! *It's the chapter I promised like five days ago sorry*


	16. Bill Cipher and Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHHH this chapter was really hard to write for some reason! Anyway here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

I jolt awake at the loud sound of knocking on my door and a low groan leaves my lips when I realize that I have been awoken shortly after finally falling asleep. With a sigh I roll out of bed and stretch.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I grumble and the knocking stops. In a haze of sleep I sludge over to my closet and pull on the first thing I see before heading to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and splash water over my face to wake myself up more. After that I make my way to my door glancing at my alarm as I pass; it read 6:54.

I pull the door open to see Ford patiently waiting for me to finish just outside my door and I frown.

"What do you wan-"

"I have results on why you blacked out." He interrupts and I hold back my angry remark at him cutting me off to hear what it was. But he doesn't tell me and we end up in a staring match for a good ten seconds.

"So what was it!?" I snap and he pushes off of the wall motioning me to follow.

"Come with me."

With a roll of my eyes I lock my door and follow Ford outside of the doorms.

I shiver as the cold morning air touches my skin and I look up to see that the sky was grey and around us it was foggy creating a cozy atmosphere.

"It's getting close to cold season." I comment.

"Which means it's getting closer to the Tournaments." Ford answers and I bite my lip at the mention of it.

The tension rolling off of Stan when we arrived was smothering and for the first time this morning I begin to worry about what Ford had to tell me.

It must be something important for him to come and get me at six in the morning and drag me all across town to the mystery shack, right?

I let out a yawn as we pass Stan without a word and head to the elevator to go down. We ride down in silence once again. I groan inwardly at his secrecy for the entire trip and angrily follow him out of the elevator and into his study.

"Can I know why I'm here now?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Not yet."

I roll my eyes but don't say anymore. I step out from behind Ford, catching sight of someone else in the room. My mood worsens when I realize it's Alexander.

Guilt begins to bubble up inside me when I notice gauged bandages covering the wounds I caused him and I feel even worse when he sends me a grin and a wave like I hadn't tried to kill him previously.

"Dippy~!" He calls and I frown crossing my arms over my chest.

"Just because I feel guilty doesn't mean you can call me that." I tell him and he pouts.

"So mean. But it was worth a try."

"Okay. So where to start." Ford claps his hands before motioning for us both to take a seat at the chairs he had already prepared. Alexander and I sit down and Ford begins to speak.

"Me and Alexander have come up with a few explanations to determine your melt down and memory loss-"

"Great just conspirisize away." I grumble and Ford gives me a get-over-it look.

"Anyway. We came up with some possibilities as to why this happened-"

"But only one of them made complete sense given the fact that it seemed most impossible at first." Alexander cuts in.

"Exactly." Ford agrees and I look between the two trying to decipher what they were trying to say without any other pieces of information, however it was useless.

"Okay, so what? Sudden heat stroke? Brain malfunction? Just completely lost my shit?" I inquir sarcastically, getting tierd of dancing around the subject at hand.

"Try a demon." Alexander responds and I scoff. When neither breaks thier serious expressions my mouth falls open slightly.

"You're serious?"

"You wanted to know about Bill, I'm going to tell you."

Alexander nods to Ford who takes a deep breath before passing a folder to me. I take it greedily and open the file, coming face to face with a picture of an attractive blonde. His name read William James Cipher. He was gorgeous and so I could automatically see why Alexander had fallen in love with him. I glance up at Alexander and cock my eyebrow.

"Is this the guy you love?" I ask bluntly and he averts his gaze, fidgeting with his hands.

"Loved." He quips bitterly. "Bill was once a demon. A real one, living as a being of pure energy." Alexander continues and I look down busying myself by flipping through the file but there wasn't much, all the information it contained was physical appearances like height, weight, hair color, stuff like that.

"He was a strong, powerful, triangular entitiy no joke. He has been living for so long that no one knows when he was born. Not even Stanford, or the Black Queen's files. Bull told Ford that something happened where he used to exist. It was an alternate dimension, and he was forced to invoke an ancient being going by the name of Axlotol, he had to do this to save his own life." Alexander watches me closely as I look up from the file, every page after what I had read, was blank.

"The Axlotol's prophecy was that when he did something wrong, he could have one chance to right it, though it involved him to having to change form and co-exist in a different time. So he was put into a permanent human vessel. He got to keep his magic, but when brought to counciousness, he would forget all about it, and he'd forget who he used to be." Alexander tells me.

"Where is he now?" I ask, almost fearing the answer, especially when Alexander's jaw clenches in a painful looking pose and his lips pinch together.

"He used to live here, when I was around ten, up until I was eighteen." He replied but did not answer my question directly.

"Was he your age?" I ask Alexander, and he simply answers with a nod. "This was back before Wierdmageddon. Was he forced to join them like the others?" I ask worriedly. Alexander let's out a cold laugh which causes me to jump and Ford to sigh.

"He was the cause of Wierdmageddon." Ford tells me softly and I feel my entire perspective change.

The guy Alexander loves was unawarely a demon, who later created Wierdmageddon out of...what? Fear? Anger? Maybe just pure evil? How did he even become aware of his actual persona? What reason did Bill have to terrorize people?

"Oh." Is all I say even though I had plenty of questions I wanted to ask and a long silence falls upon the three of us.

I wonder what part of him Alexander fell in love with. His hair? Looks? Personality? Or maybe he just likes the idea of dating a demon.

"So... Has he ruined his chance at absolving his mistake?" I ask breaking the silence with a serious question.

"Beyond. When he dies, he dies. He will never regenerate. Of course he can't die of natural causes, so as long as he doesn't act stupid, he should be fine." He answers seeming a little reassured himself that Bill would be okay.

"Okay, so story time aside....what does this have to do with me and my.... meltdown? What caused me to hurt Alexander?"

"I'm fine Dippy." Alexander grins, sending me a wink. I give him a glare before focusing on Ford.

"Well, our theory is that....you may also have a demon persona." Ford answers and I blink in suprise.

"What?"

"You see with Bill, the guy we knew would be taken over or 'pushed aside' for a period of time and his demon would be present. Which was when he was more agressive. And when the bill we knew came back he couldn't remember anything that had happened, it was like he didn't even realize it was happening."  
"This had become more frequent until the bill we knew was gone." Ford pointedly tells me and my heart begins to race.

Is he saying that I may loose all signs of me if this continues? And does this mean I also was sent to absolve some sort of mistake I had made in a previous dimension. No, that can't be. Ford said Bill didn't realize it was happening, but I did.

"You said that Bill hadn't ever realized it. But I have. When it does happen I can't see what I'm doing and my vision blacks out, I can't move, or speak, and it's always cold."

"I suppose everyone's experience might different?" Ford suggests.

"How can I stop it?"

"You can't." Ford breathes. "I'm hoping that you can prevent it from taking over so dangerously, though. That's where Alexander comes in. I've decided to cut your training in half. First half will be be normal training -- stuff you would usually do. And the second half will be with Alexander, where you two will try and find ways to combat the demon." Ford nods to Alexander who gives him a small smile.

"Right....okay, so what are we going to do during this training?" I question and Alexander squints.

"I'm not sure yet. Ford has to do some research first."

"Most likely, mental training and physical control." Ford answers.

"Sounds absolutely boring." I sigh and stretch in my seat resting my head back against the chair to look up at the ceiling.

What if I'm not strong enough to fight off this demon? What if I slowly but surely become something like Bill? Hurt the people I love...and become a monster in the process. I turn my head to face Alexander, something Ford said must have been funny because he was laughing.

My lip twitches into a smile and I lazily glide my eyes over Alexander's face. I was growing sleepy as I observed his sharp facial features and a shiver courses through my body. Ford's study was always cold, and Alexander's body was always warm. His face was glowing more than when I first met him and I begin to wonder if he had looked dull because of Bill.  
Then, what made Alexander want to get up in the morning without feeling a load of hurt? If he ever did me that way would I just simply die? What if I did it to him, could he go through it twice?

"Dipper? Are you okay?"

I turn my gaze from Alexander to face Ford who called out to me in concern. It was too late for me to realize that my vision was fading and the tips of my fingers were ice cold.

"I'm....fine." My last words come out in a sigh before my eyes completely close and I was -- once again -- thrust into an unmoving darkness.

...

When I open my eyes I find myself surrounded by two men. One, who I recognized as Alexander, and the other Ford. Alexander was gently shaking my shoulders while Ford stood off to the side worriedly.

"Hey-" Ford glared but Alexander cut him off.

"Dipper? Thank god you're okay." Alexander directs towards me and I tsk.

"Can't even tell the difference between your lover and his demons dearest Alex?" I smirk and his worried stance drops.

"You're not Dipper."

"Great observation! Dominic at your service." I snicker.

"Let him back in." Alexander growls.

"Ooo! Fiesty." I grin. "Doesn't it just make your pants crawl Ford? In all the right ways of course." I tease and Alexander automatically pins my wrists down onto the chair.

"Leave him alone. Now."

"Too bad I'm not Dipper. You could just intimidate me to get your way." Alexander's face flares in anger and I send him a wide grin. "Of course you're going to manipulate Dipper to get your way, don't worry Alex he's already forgiven you."

"Shut up." Alexander hisses.

"Whatever. If you don't mind, I have to go find Bill. Seducing him will be easy in this body." Alexander's face goes blank and seconds after he's holding me around the neck. I tilt my head back and hum.

"Go on ahead. Squeeze as hard as you can~" I purr.

"Alexander wait!" Ford hisses.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alex barks.

"You can't do that without hurting Dipper too!"

I was enjoying every bit of my freedom until I feel that familiar chill run down my back. He's regaining control? Already!? Fear flashes through me for a second and Ford sees it.

"Look, Dipper is stirring back up, let him go."

I panic as thier faces begin to fade and I find myself watching from a frozen point in a black void as Dipper wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOMINIC IS REVEALED! 
> 
> We are getting so close to the end *cries* but don't worry we still have a good ten or twenty chapters to go through before I take a break to write the second one yeaahh! 
> 
> I've already started outlining the sequel and even have a few random chapters in the process of being finished. I was hoping to have this story finished by time school started back but sadly I start next Tuesday *cries even harder* so.... Updates may get a little slower.
> 
> Anyway the next chapter should be out a lot quicker like maybe tomorrow quick? (Don't hold me to that) so talk to you in the next chapter! And I want to thank everyone again for leaving Kudos and even just taking the time to read my writing!


	17. Closed Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Sexual content
> 
> If you do not want to read it then you can stop at the sentence; "My heart lurches when he nudges...prompting me to massage mine against his as he does so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flasback to chapter 16 notes: "...next chapter should be out a lot quicker like maybe tomorrow quick?" 
> 
> Yeahhhh well that didn't happen I haven't written *SPOILER ALERT* a smut scene in a long while so it may be choppy and unpleasant to read and if it is, please let me know so I can fix it! Thanks and enjoy the really long chapter! (6042 words by the way ಥ_ಥ)

I yawn and pop my back as I trudge over to the stretching area in a sleepy haze. My entire body felt stiff and I was more than happy to stretch the uncomfortable, rigid muscles until they loosened up a bit.

I start with a simple stretch: my arms across my chest and work my way down my body, from twisting my hips, to stretching my calves and all the thoughts about stretching had me thinking about my first meeting with Alexander. My face flushes at the  embarrassing memory and I cover it up by reaching to touch my toes.

"As flexible as ever."

I quickly move back into a upright position and I turn around partway to see Damion walking towards me sheepishly.

"Just occupying myself." I reply shortly and he frowns while shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket.

"I came to see how you were doing. I wasn't really able to see you much last weekend."

"Yeah, I suppose you weren't." I give him a small smile feeling a little guilty for ignoring him all that time. He watches me hopefully for a second before clearing his throat.

"Does this mean I can join you for a stretch? I kinda miss your company." He asks and I give him permission watching a little amused as he joins me happily.

Today was going to be my first day of trying out that split training thing and I was hoping that I could stretch my way through the first half, hopefully relaxing my body enough to be able to face Alexander again.

Our relationship has been strained, I was too afraid to let my guard down around him and so we ended up arguing more than we talked.

Along with holding back my growing desire for him and the craving of his kisses, I was starting to feel the loss of the relationship that we had before and a deep longing fills me to the brim.

I feel a rush of that very feeling as I think about it and soon there were tears streaming down my cheeks.

"D-dipper, are you alright?" Damian asks and places a hand over my shoulder. Without realizing it I was crying.

"I-I'm fine." I say and rapidly wipe the betraying feelings away.

"You're not." He counters and I feel my lip tremble. Stupid demon giving me stupid uncontrollable feelings. I look up and see Damian watching me in concern and I felt a sort of dam break, I wanted to tell him everything that was swimming in my head right now but the first thing to tumble out is a small, "I miss him Damian."

I wipe my eyes harshly at the petty words and glare down at my feet once they were clear of any tears. "I don't know why I'm crying about it, I'm not that desperate- probably just stressed. But I really wish me and him could go back to normal!"

"Hey, it's okay. It's harder than people make it out to be, I promise. And if he's causing you so much stress that you end up crying then I think you should take a break from him for a while." Damian offers and I nod.

He's probably right. I should just put space between us until everything I have wrong with me is settled and then, I can try to edge him back to me. I take a deep breath and feel relieved when Damian suggest we continue with stretching. Once our limbs were loose enough, however, Damian nudges my shoulder purposely.

"You haven't been able to get over the tightrope yet have you?" He asks and my gaze instinctively follow the grass to the empty space and with a glare I huff in resignation. Damian chuckles. "I'm going to take that as a yes, follow me I'll show you how."

I make a sour face and shoot him an I'm-fine-thanks look.

"I suck at tightroping."

"You haven't gained any points on it." He says and drags me towards the tall obstacle.

"That's because I suck!" I whine and he look over his shoulder to show me a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you."

We reach our destination in record time and Damian stops me at the base of the net at the bottom.

"Alright, watch me first. See if you can pick up any techniques." He orders on his way up the tightroping ladder. I gulp and watch him with a bemused look, but I don't complain because I needed points. I watch Damian take a deep breath before he tentatively takes a step forward onto the thin line. He catches his balance on the first foot before he carefully brings the other one in front of the last. He repeats this, with his arms out and makes it over to the other side without a hitch.

I grumble about how he was lucky and that fit guys were always better as he makes his way back to me.

"Don't look so scary." He teases and I sigh.

"My turn." He nods and follows behind me as I walk up to the bottom of the ladder unfolding my arms from my chest to place my palms on a rail.

With a small sniff I begin to make my way up the ladder and to the platform above it. Damion was following below and when we both take a stand at the top he nods.

"Okay, when you go to make your first step take a deep breath." He instructs. "I'll help relax your muscles. Then, hold  hold your arms out beside you." Damian instructs as his fingers graze my arms, guiding them up to show me. "A little lower so that they are leveled with your shoulders." He readjusts my position and then claps.

"Alright, slowly take a step forward and allow your foot to gain balance before moving your other."

I follow his instructions carefully as he talks me through. I'm on my third step, holding my breath a little to keep from jerkily moving and my heart jumps when my foot snags on the bottom of line as I lift it and with a yelp I lose my balance and fall into the net below.

I look up at an amused Damion who watched me lazily from above.

"Maybe I should go with you, your movements need to be more elegant." He notes and I shoot him a frown.

"It's hopeless!" I whine and roll off of the net dusting myself off in frustration.

"It is not, you had it there for a second." He encourages me and instructs that I  come back up. I do as he says and frown when I reach the top.

"So, how are you going to help me?" I ask and he points to my feet.

"You're moving really stiffly on the tightrope which causes your movements to grow choppy, you need to think and move like your walking on a flat surface, okay?" He explains and I sigh before nodding.

"Good. Try again." He cheers me on as I near the rope and reanimate what I did the first time but this time I relaxed my muscles and breathed normally. I loose my balance for a second there before regaining it.

"Good!" Damion calls out to me and I train my wide eyes on my feet. I take a deep breath and continue, making it halfway before I loose my balance again.

"You did better! With more practice you'll get it and get your points!"

Damion cheers from above as I work myself off the net once again, however this time a small glimmer of pride courses through me and I sent a big smile Damian's way.

"Right. I want to try again!" I tell him.

For the remainder of my first half of training Damian helped me on the rope and I gained two points on it in one day. Pride and joy had me on a high that I had forgotten about my second half of training. I was soon reminded when I hear a raspy, "Dipper!"

Both Damian and I turned away from the registration house to see Alexander motioning me over. I feel a hand land on my shoulder and then Damian whisper in my ear.

"Remember what I said?"

I nod and give him a small smile.

"With this though, I have to deal with him."

"Why?" Damian asks tilting his head curiously.

"He's helping me with a certain matter." I explain and Damion frowns at my lack of a full explanation.

"Can't you find someone else to help?"

"Sadly, he's more qualified for what I need." I tell him begin to walk away Damion watches me go with a grim look.

"What is it?" He asks and I freeze before looking over my shoulder guiltily. I'm not ready to let him know.

"I would rather keep that private for now." I respond meeting his eyes honestly.

"I understand." He assures me and warns me to be careful before waving me off. Sullenly I make my way towards a fuming Alexander who had a pout draped across his face and a cold glare trained on me.

"So you and Damian are besties now?" He hisses as soon I reach him and I resist from rolling my eyes.

"We are working on a friendship, yes." I reply bitterly and he scoffs looking down at his shoes crossly.

"Of course you are."

"Are you going to stop acting like my parent and hurry up with this dreadful training of yours?" I ask and he scowls before whipping around, not bothering to check if I'm following.

"Fine." Alexander responds grimly. I mentally scream and trail after him cursing the situation I was put in now.

"I have to get my bag." I mutter and pass him with crossed arms. I steer us towards the bleachers and snatch my messenger bag off the medal row it was layed upon. Alexander watched me with furtive eyes the whole time and when I throw the strap over my head to rest on my shoulder he let's out a sigh.

"Dipper--"

"Well, let's go." I cut him off and stomp ahead of him.

"Wait!" He grabs my arm tightly and tugs me back towards him.

"What?" I ask and he gulps before letting me go. I watch him bite his lip and run his fingers through his hair before he finally starts to speak.

"I'm sorry. You're allowed to have any friend you want, I just- I wish- can we just try to be okay again?" He asks and I feel my entire body relax. He wants us to go back to being normal too? My heart swells and warmth explodes in my chest. And just like with the crying earlier, I find myself hugging Alexander before my brain even processes what I'm doing, but I don't move away.

"Okay. We can try to be okay again." I tell him and he lifts my face to look into his. My breath stops in my throat when I realize how close we are and I feel butterflies erupt in my stomach when he leans forward slightly.

"Okay." He breathes. With that he pulls away from me and I'm left breathless in front of him. "Let's go then."

He leads me out of the training grounds and towards the woodline. I tilt my head in confusion as we pass the club and make our way into the trees.

"Are we training in the woods?" I ask and he grunts in response.

"We need a quite area."

I don't ask anymore questions after that and instead busy myself with familiarizing the landscape around us. We walk a good way into the forest before Alexander finally stops.

"This should be far enough." He says to himself and I cross my arms at the tall trees that blocked out the sun.

"I hope you know the way back." I sniff and he nods.

"Yeah. Anyway, we should get started." He tells me and I make my way to his side.

"What are we doing?"

"Mental training first." He answers and I groan.

"Fun."

Alexander shoots me an incredilous look as he takes my messenger bag from me and I shrug.

"Shut up and get ready."

//////

"Focus, Dipper."

I take a deep breath and cock my head irratably before trying to relax, only to flinch at the throb in my head. I pout at the pain and Alexander huffs.

"Dipper-"

"I've been focusing!" I snap in frustration and I blink my eyes open to stare at him angrily. "And now I have a headache because we've been doing this for hours!"

Alexander blinks at me with a frown and then sighs.

"Fine. We can be done for today so let's go get dinner." He suggests and stands up  before dusting his pants off.

I huff and follow his movement to stand crossing my arms with a huff. My eyes fall to the ground and I shift when Alexander steps close to me, his shoes coming into my field of vision.

"What?"

He lifts my chin with his finger and gently places his lips over mine. All of my frustration melts away and I kiss him back with a soft sigh. He slowly pulls away and places his forehead over mine. My eyes flutter closed as his breath fans over my face and Alexander places his hands on my hips.

"What was that for?" I breathe and he smirks.

"I just felt like it. Let's go now." He tells me and pulls away, slipping his fingers around mine before pulling me with him through the darkening trees. I fight a small smile that threatens to break out over my face and focus my eyes on the muscle in Alexander's arm.

"Can we go to your place?" I ask without thinking and Alexander pauses to look back at me.

"To eat?" He questions and my face flushes. I quickly look away and cough awkwardly.

"W-well I mean you have a kitchen right?" I stutter. "And y-you know how to cook..." I huff.

"I mean...yeah."

"Yeah as in let's do that or that you know how to cook?" I ask and Alexander grins before tightening his hold on my hand.

"Both."

Alexander turns away and continues to trudge through the woods before letting out a thoughtful hum.

"I haven't cooked at home in a while so I don't have anything there. Do you mind if we stop by the market?"

I squeeze his hand as an answer and allow him to steer us towards the market. The sky was darkening a lot faster than usual and I associate this with the slightly bitten air.

"It's getting colder." I note and Alexander looks up at the sky as he pulls me towards him.

"You worried about the tournaments?" He asks and I smile bitterly.

"I'm hardly prepared. I've only just started to learn how to actually do things during training and now I have this new training that cuts the other in half. I feel like I won't be good enough by time the tournaments come around. It's only a few weeks away." I complain and Alexander nods.

"It's more stressful for you, but you're better than you think you are and if you want me to help teach you some basics things during our training then I don't mind intervening with the _boring_ things a few times." Alexander teases and I snicker.

"It would be nice to cut into the boring training a bit." I tease back and he snorts before lightly shoving me with his shoulder. He releases my hand as we enter the market and I rush before him to grab a basket.

"Okay, so what are we going for?" I ask a little excitedly and Alexander motions for me to follow him down an isle.

"I'm going to cook some pasta but if you see anything you want get it." He tells me and I nod even though I already knew I wasn't going to get anything but what he had planned to buy.

We walk around the market for a bit, Alexander picking out ingredients for the pasta and me just following him around like a lost puppy, by time we were finished it was already dark outside and my stomach was noisly growling. Alexander sends me a small smirk as he lifts some things out of the basket and I reply with a playful glare as I pat my empty stomach.

After Alexander pays for the ingredients and I demand that I at least buy us some beer we are finally heading back to Alexander's room with a six pack of beer and a bag full of pasta necessitites.

"Finally!" I groan as Alexander unlocks his room door and holds it open for me to enter.

"The kitchen is just right through that door." Alexander nods pointing towards a door just past his bed as he shuts the main door. I make a noise to let him know that I heard and then push my way into the kitchen to set the box of beer down on an island that was placed centeredly in the kitchen. Alexander follows me shortly into the small space and begins to pull all of the items out of the bag. I tear an opening into the box of beer and snatch two of them out.

"Here." I prod Alexander's side with one and he takes it graciously.

"Thanks."

I take the box and open up the fridge in the left corner of the room to stuff the rest of the beers in before opening mine and hopping up onto the counter next to where Alexander was already preparing things. I take a sip of the foul alcohol and swing my legs.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I watch him set apart a few vegetables before starting on cutting a mushroom.

"Cutting a mushroom." He replies and I hum before taking another drink of my beer.

"How long will that take because I'm about to waste away." I comment and Alexander snorts.

"Do you know how to mence a pepper?" Alexander asks pointedly.

"No..." I reply and he cracks a grin.

"Then it'll take a while."

It took a very long while of me staring at the delicious ingredients and breathing in a mixture of cooking food and alcohol before we were actually sitting down at the island to eat with a full plate of obnoxiously good looking food.

_So he can cook._

We eat while idly chattering and once we finished our meal Alexander leant me an extra tooth brush.

"The garlic will linger if you don't brush your teeth right away." Alexander had warned me when I gave him a confused look and I automatically took the brush and escaped into his bathroom. Afterwards I was getting ready to leave when Alexander nudges another beer into my hands.

"I... Was hoping you would stay." He informs me and I feel my stomach flip.

"Okay." I reply with a giddy feeling and Alexander shuffles me into bed.

"Let's watch a movie." He offers and I agree as I crawl into the spot I had slept in last time. Alexander crawls in after me and snags his TV remote from it's spot on his nightstand. We scroll through the movies before finally deciding on one. Once the movie was playing I settled into the covers and pillows with my can of beer cradled between my legs.

The movie was just rising with it's action but my mind wasn't focused on it, I was once again dwelling on the tournaments. I wasn't good at any of the physical stuff like everyone else was because I didn't practice at a young age so I was way behind most of the other cadets.

I jump out of my thoughts when I hear an agonizingly painful ringing from the TV. With confusion I turn to Alexander who was actively watching the movie.

"What just happened?" I whisper and Alexander pauses the film to explain without missing any of it.

"There was a Tsunami, and the family that was on vacation got swept up in it while they were at a public pool." Alexander fills me in and I turn to face him with raised eyebrows who looks at me in turn.

"That would be terrifying." I gawk at him and he furrows his brow.

"Where you not paying attention?" He asks and I lick my lips as I squint.

"I kinda zoned out because I began to think about how _our_  summer was almost over and the Tournaments would be coming up again."

"I told you, you will be-"

"How did you keep from getting phyched out and nervous before tournaments?" I ask and Alexander meets my gaze seriously.

"I kept myself distracted."

"How?" I breathe and barely have time to blink before Alexander places a soft feathery kiss to my lips. I respond by pulling him closer and have to quickly grab my beer so that it wouldn't spill.

"Like this." He mutters and begins to apply more pressure, licking my lips and slipping his tounge into my mouth. Once he was sure that I wasn't going to pull away he grew more confident.

He takes my beer from my hands and clumsily puts it on his nightstand before guiding me to lay down. With a deep breath from my nose my eyes slip closed and I allow him to bring our bodies closer. My heart lurches when he nudges my legs apart and swiftly settles between them, ghosting his tounge over my bottom lip teasingly, prompting me to massage mine against his as he does so.

A small breathy moan leaves my lips once Alexander begins to trail wet kisses over my neck and he let's out a satisfied hum as my fingers slip under the hem of the shirt he wore.

As Alexander busies himself with sucking and biting every inch of my skin -- I edge his shirt up slowly over his back taking my time to feel the rippling of muscles work under his skin.

"Ah!" I accidentally let another moan slip from my throat when Alexander shifts forward to lick behind my ear, softly grinding against me in the process. "S-sorry."

He swiftly wraps my legs around his hips and grinds into me purposely emitting a whimper from my throat at the connection and my hands reflexively clench against his back.

"Sorry for what?" He asks huskily and thrusts forward again. My throat constricts and I throw my head back into the pillow, welcoming the pleasure that rolls through me.

"God, Alexander." I whimper and he snickers before nipping at my throat. "Y-you're an ass sometimes."

"Just sometimes?" He teases as he runs his palm over my thigh.

"Most of the time!" I quip and push Alexander over so that I was now straddling his waist. He shoots me a lidded grin and drops his hands on my waist.

"This is a really good angle of you." He coos and I snort.

"Shut up, you're just happy you don't have to do any work." I jest and he sits up pressing his lips to mine.

"So true," he mutters through the kiss and I giggle as his large hands spread over my back to pull me closer to his body. I open my mouth and allow his tounge to dart around mine, the taste of the toothpaste we both used lingering on our tounges.

Alexander quickly gets back in control by grabbing my hips roughly to rut up against me. Our kiss momentarily breaks at the abrupt movement and I glance down at his lips hungrily. Not a moment too soon we are kissing again. Alexander hums as I take initiative to move my hips against his.

He playfully groans as he gropes my ass and speaks; "I always knew your ass would be perfectly round."

"Pfft, shut up you dork!" I laugh and cover up my obvious amusement with a hand.

"Let's get you out of these clothes, yeah?" He suggests already pawing at the button to my jeans which harboured my now erect member.

"Yeah, okay." I goade. I puff up my cheeks and reach for the first button of my shirt easily popping the rest of them out of thier places. Alexander greedily slips his hands over my waist and under the now loose shirt before ducking down to my chest.

I slide the shirt off of my shoulders as I watch him in mild confusion. I shift slightly in his lap before a short, tingling shock ripples up my spine. A strangled gasp pushes past my lips as I slip my fingers through his black hair, and he trails those sinfully tantalizing lips away from my nipples and down my abdomen stopping when he could only reach my belly button.

He glances up at me and I squirm as he watches me with dark eyes smoothing his tounge over my skin to leave a trail of saliva.

I release his hair and pointedly tug at his shirt stopping his teasing ministrations. Alexander reaches back to grab the back of the collar and rips it over his head in one swift movement.

I make a pleased sound and trace my fingers over his back as he ducks down to my nipples once again. My fingers tighten against his skin naturally as he nibbles gently around the sensitive flesh before flattening his tounge over it soothingly.

He lays me back and slips his fingers under the band of my boxers. With a teasing nip to my shoulder he pulls my jeans off taking my underwear down with them. My face grows hot as my leaking member is revealed and I cover the lower half of my face with my hands.

"Don't hide." Alexander breathes and I inhale sharply.

"Why am I the only one naked?" I whine and he grins.

"Alright, patience."

I grip the sheets in anticipation and watch him with lidded eyes as he sensually unbuttons his jeans. I reach forward and help him tug the pants down -- my hands brushing over his knuckles briefly.

When he was finally fully naked I take the time to examine his fit and defined body, traveling my gaze down to his erect cock and a shock of lust travels to my groin. Alexander smirks and sits back on his feet.

"Are you sure?" He asks. My gaze travels back to his serious one and I nod.

"Yes. I want you Alexander." I tell him without hesitation and he gives me an agreeing nod. He brushes his fingers over my forehead breifly before reaching behind him to open his drawer. I feel a burst of nervousness and excitement when he pulls out a condom and a bottle of lube, making my heart start to pump two times it's current fast speed.

"Here," he gently coaxes me to turn around to lay my head back onto the pillows and he gently adjusts my legs before opening the bottled lube.

"Alright. Tell me if it hurts anywhere." He informs me as he squirts some of the lube on his fingers and I give him a quick nod. He takes a deep breath before leaning forward bringing his lips to mine. I glide my arms over his broad shoulders to rest around his neck and at that same moment I feel a slight pressure to my ass where he circles his finger around my hole and then the uncomfortable feeling of having that finger push inside.

I clench my eyes shut and ball my hands into fists as he pushes it in further. My uneven, small breaths fan over Alexander's shoulder at the foreign feeling and a small whimper slips past my lips when he cricks his finger before pulling it back.

"Are you okay?" He asks and I let out a shaky breath before nodding.

"Yeah, just feels wierd." I assure him and place a chaste kiss to his shoulder. He returns the kiss to my temple before thrusting his finger back in - making sure to curl it slightly in order to stretch me out.

"I'm going to try a second." He warns me and then there's another stretching me open and I let out a small sound. Alexander captures that sound as he kisses me with fervor and I appreciate the distraction. I put all of my focus in the kiss and barely note the clench of protesting muscle when Alexander scissors me open. My body was slowly regaining the heat it once held and when Alexander pushes his fingers in and then spreads his fingers apart my entire body was lit up with a pleasant shock. My back arches just as I moan and Alexander freezes before he repeats the same motion again.

I don't react as strongly the second time because I was prepared for what I was about to feel, but even prepared, I still had to  turn my face into the pillow to muffle the loud approving whine I give him. I feel him smirk against my skin as he continues to brush against that spot resulting in me becoming a blissed-out, moaning mess.

Alexander adds a third finger when I begin to rock against his moving fingers and I find myself helplessly clinging to his torso, using his body as leverage to push down against his pumping fingers.

"Hnn, Alexander." I groan and he hooks his tounge under my ear lobe before nibbling it lightly.

"Yes?" He responds in a deep, husky voice laced with lust and I find that my last straw of self control was plucked from within me.

"Please, I-I'm ready- just, need you." I pant and Alexander growls lightly in my ear. With one last push of his fingers he finally pulls them out and I whimper at the loss of contact.

My hand automatically finds the base of my member and I give it a light squeeze before tugging upwards. I felt the urge to throw my head back and just finish myself off but the sight of Alexander ripping a condom open with his teeth had me pausing and I watch attentively as he rolls the protection over his own leaking cock.

With an impatient breath I reach towards his neck and pull him down over me, rutting up against him desperately. Alexander groans and grips  tightly onto my hip before pushing it down harshly.

"Not yet." He whispers and I pout, he licks his lips and squirts more lube on his hand before rubbing it over himself. "Okay."

I take a breath as Alexander lowers himself over me and lines up with my entrance. We look at each other and hold eye contact as Alexander pushes forward. My entrance restricts him a little before it finally gives and his member is sliding inside of me. We both let out a resounding moan at the feeling and my breathing spikes up when Alexander begins to mouth at my neck.

He continues to push inside until I had taken all of him and then he relaxed on top of me breathing heavily through his nose.

"D-don't stop." I whimper and he nips my shoulder.

"I have to get you used to it."

I let out a whine of protest and rotate my hips to grind onto him.

"Fuck." He curses and hold my hips tighter. "God, Dipper." At that he shifts forward and I close my eyes to wait for him to continue.

Finally, after what seemed like forever Alexander propped himself up on his elbows and tentatively pulled back before thrusting back in. I wrap my fingers through his hair and tug in approval and keen when he repeats the action with more force.

"Al-exand-er." I breath and wrap my legs around his back. "Y-you can go faster."

He bites my ear and then speeds up his movements until he had an even, deliciously, good rythm. I moan and pull Alexander's face to mine, connecting our lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. He automatically takes control by bringing my lower lip between his teeth and sucking on the swollen flesh. I remove my hands from his hair to trail over his back, stopping at the lower part of his spine and then working my way back up.

Alexander parted our kiss and instead latched onto my neck, sucking hard before flicking his tounge over it.

"D-don't leave a hic- ah!" He cuts me off by biting into my neck and I turn my head to give him more access- putting my worry of a bruise out of my mind.

I let out a hum when he leans farther over me pushing in at a different angle and I inhale sharply, my eyes flying open when once again he hit that spot that had me reeling.

"Found it." He grunts and with a satisfied breath he begins to push in with the same angle.

My mind blanks at the waves of pleasure I was experiencing and I press my heels into Alexander's thighs.

"P-please go faster." I beg and he growls darkly before speeding up. s my body rocked up and down with his thrusts. Heat was quickly spreading in my stomach as my body rocks up and down with Alexander's thrusts.

"Ah, Alexander." I moan as he pushes  harder, rocking me to the edge and with a determined pant against his neck I begin to move with his pace.

I could feel the heat pooling in my stomach and I grip Alexander harshly as I thrust down onto him finding a pace that matched deliciously with his.

Embarrassing sounds slipped through my lips as I get close to overcoming my climax and plant my hands on his back. Alexander notices my pace quicken, grow uneven and he grabs my member beginning to pump me in time with his thrusts. I vocalize the pleasure I was feeling and arch my back as Alexander's tounge and teeth leave thier last marks on my skin. My nails dig into his back and I come with an exceptionally loud moan.

Alexander kisses me through my high and continues to ride me as he works his way to the edge, licking my cum off of his hand as he rocks into me. I run my hands over his body, sucking and leaveinh kisses, some bruises and a bite on his neck.

When he finally reached his climax a groan emmitted from his parted lips and his hips stuttered pushing in at an uneven pace. I bite my lip at the feeling of having him fill me and thread my fingers through his hair as he let's his forehead fall onto my shoulder.

We were both panting and trying to slow our breathing as we came down from our high, sweaty bodies pressed together

"Wow," he pants looking up at me as I run my hands through his hair. "You were actually way bigger than I initially thought."

His smirk makes me roll my eyes and I shove him off of me. He rolls over with a laugh laying down on his back beside me as I sit up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Asshole." I mutter.

"Awe come on! That was a compliment!" He teases me and I flip him off playfully before sliding off of his bed.

"I'm going to steal your shower." I tell him as I lean down to gather my discarded clothes.

"We aren't going to have that after-sex cuddle?" He asks with a playful smirk and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, no." I turn to lean over his body that was still stretched across the bed and watch as he puts his arm behind his head, giving me the most cheesiest smile.

"What a shame. I would've enjoyed your body against mine again." He pulls me down pressing his lips to mine and suprisingly it was a soft kiss consisting of his hand holding my cheek.

I press my face into his palm loving his gentle affection, but then I feel him suddenly pinch my bare ass causing me to jump and squeal. I swat his hand away and cross my arms as Alexander snickers.

"Cute ass you got there boy." He teases and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go wash the sin off of me." I joke and push away from the bed, heading to the bathroom.

"You can't wash away my hickies!" He calls after me.

"Oh my god." I groan and shake my head as I disappear from his line of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so schools started and I wanna die.
> 
> This isn't the first smut scene I have written between Alexander and Dipper but it's the first one in a long while so I didn't really like how it turned out but I hope it was still enjoyable! Hopefully I won't screw up the next chapter (organization wise RIP ch. 15) and I hope to get it out soon! See you next chapter!


	18. Edict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS I AM SO SORRY I almost forgot that I hadn't posted anything on here in a while! Sorry, schools...stressful to say the least. And I befriended an old friend who always causes my anxiety...because apparently my feelings are all just masochists. Anyway! New chapter~Enjoy~!

I sluggishly push open Alexander's bathroom door and flick my gaze towards his bed as I toweled off my hair. I had taken longer than I had initially intended to in his shower but found that when I took my time, I felt much better.

I walk towards Alexander who was still laying across his bed with a thoughtful look planted upon his face. When he notices me in the room, he turns to face me and our eyes meet. I give him a small smile and sit down on the edge of the bed at his side.

I sit the slightly damp towel on my lap, deciding against throwing it on Alexander's clean floor and adjust the large shirt he let me borrow.

"Finished praying for forgiveness?" He smirks before shifting his arm out from under his head to grab my hand gently. I smile at him and trace patterns over his palm with my thumb as he lays both of ours on his stomach.

"I'm tierd." I tell him, and he chuckles before taking the towel from my lap. He tosses it to the floor, and I watch it go with a raised eyebrow. He then pushes the covers down beside him and pats the mattress invitingly. I pull my hand out of his and crawl over his body to the empty spot on the bed.

Pushing the sheets down even more, I slip inside the covers and pull it up to my chin, snuggling into the soft cloth. I then close my eyes and soak in the warmth of Alexander's body beside me and the comfort of the covers.

Once I was comfortable, I open my eyes, meeting Alexander's watching gaze, noting his small smile.

"What?" I ask my cheeks flushing red.

"Now can we cuddle?" He asks and I almost wanted to laugh. Why does he want to be so affectionate?

"Your actually serious about that?" I snicker, but scoot closer until my head was laying on his shoulder and his body was pressed to mine.

He sighs and slips his arms around me squishing me to his chest. I hum when he presses his cheek to my forhead and begins to play with my hair.

My eyes begin to droop and my breath evens out, I begin to drift off to sleep relaxing into Alexander's large body.

"How was it?" He asks after a long silence and my eyes slowly open before I look up at him in confusion. He meets my gaze for a second before flickering them away. "You know....with me? After Viper..."

His unsure voice echoes through the small quiet room and I readjust my head on his chest, my heart fluttering at his concern. I begin to absently pick at the cover with a small smile.

"Okay." I reply. His body tenses up and I cringe at how mediocre that sounded. I gulp and try again. "I wasn't even thinking about anything else but you."

I try again and sigh in relief when he relaxes.

"Were you... worried about that?" I ask. He shifts and lifts my chin so that we were staring into each other's eyes. He gives me a small reassuring smile and leans down to press a kiss to my lips.

"I... was..." he clears his throat and releases my chin to hug me tighter. "Um, thinking about it...while you were in the shower." He tells me and a silence engulfs us. I snuggle closer to his warm body and kiss his chest affectionately.

"Don't worry. I wasn't afraid with you." I leave it at that and appreciate the small breath of air he took after.

"I need to shower." He sighs and begins to shift out from under me. I whine but sit up anyway allowing him to move out from under me. He stands up off of the bed and stretches before he disappears into the bathroom.

I curl up under the covers and between the heat and the smell of Alexander my eyes grow heavy. After a long while of trying to fight off sleep my eyelids finally fall closed and it seems like only seconds had passed when I hear a light rustle and then silence.

"Alezander?" I slur and I feel a body shift next to me.

"Yes?" He whispers and I jump slightly as his breath tickles my ear. My eyes slowly open and I let out a breath at the sight of him; hair wet and a cleanly shaven face.

"Can you lay with me?" I ask and he smirks before tugging my heavy sleep-leaden body towards him to wrap me in a warm hug.

"Of course."

  
**/////Alexander's POV/////**

  
My side had long ago grown cold and I knew, even though I was lost in a deep sleep, that Dipper had gotten up. The soft sounds of his movement eased my suddenly racing heart and a small contempt sigh fell from my lips. Dipper grunts softly and I feel a soft hand graze my cheek before it's gone. I thought the touch had receded until I realized there was no sound anymore either.  
  
A loud, obnoxious laugh filtrates the air and I struggle to wake myself up, an unwanted feeling rising in my chest. I try to shut my panicking heart off and hold back the slight sting of betrayal when a bittersweetingly familiar voice corrupts my mindscape.

"I have to say, you've grown significantly since the last time I saw you~."

My eyes shoot open but I'm not in my room, instead I'm floating in midair, stuck in my mindscape. Unable to wake up from the dream Bill was manipulating into my head.

I trail my panicky gaze through the barren location flicking around everywhere until my eyes land on an amused Bill in his triangular form.

I narrow my eyes and bare my teeth .

"Great to see that you can shift back to your two-dimensional, useless form." I spit out and he frowns wrapping his body with a blue fire until he was the Bill I knew. The boy I had known was grown up now, a man such as myself.

"I'm not here to argue with you about useless tactical things such as who I am or what I appear to be." He tells me, his once annoying, echoing voice now angelic-soft, the voice I had once fallen for.

"What are you hear for? Other than to tease me with your betrayal!?" I growl and he gives me a blank look before walking closer to me. I try to back away but I was frozen in place in the same position I was once in. He reaches for my neck emitting a growl from me.

When he pulls his hand away a chain holding a ring is wrapped around his finger.

"You still have it." He says and I laugh humorlessly.

"Don't think it's because I still love you, Ive been waiting to give it back, now that your here, take it!" I order him and he purses his lip dropping the medal back onto my chest.

"Not yet. This is not what I came here for." He tells me and I let out an angry howl as I struggle to get free from what ever was holding me back from ripping his throat out.

"Then what the hell are you here for!?" I scream and he tsks.

"I want you to stay away Mason," he plainly says and we both fall into a burning stare before I burst out in laughter.

"Are you serious?" I manage between laughs. "As if I'm going to listen to you? It's my love life not yours! Who are you my mother!?" I histerically ask and he sbarls in a way that should have been intimidating, especially as his eyes turn red.

"You will listen to me, he's carrying something of value to me, and I can't have him forming any strings with anyone." Bill says and I scrunch up my entire face.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to listen to you, then you've got another thing coming. I'm not going to let you destroy what I have with him. Not again." I hiss and he sighs.

"If you choose not listen to me then that is your choice. Just know that if you don't I will hurt him. I don't want too because it will hurt what's dear to me, but mine will understand. Will your's?"

What the fuck is this three sided asshole babbling ng about? Talking about mine and his, Dipper will never be his, ever.

"What are you-"

"Nevermind that. Are you going to heed my warning?"

I scoff. "I'll never listen to you again. Demon."

A long silence passes over us before he smiles grimly.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't give you a chance. If you don't listen, what ever happens to Mason will be blood on your hands."

With that I wake up to a shift in the bed and a hushed curse. I open my eyes and look to my side seeing a shadow in the morning light struggling to put a shirt on.

"What are you doing?" I ask, my voice raspy from sleep and the shadow freezes before dropping his hands.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He whispers and I grunt as I stretch the sleep away.

"No." I reply, hesitant to move close to him due to Bill's warning.

"What are you doing?" I ask again and a small cute 'oh' escapes his lips.

"I'm changing."

"In the dark?" I muse.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He explains and I feel my chest swell. Fuck Bill.

"C'mere." I tell him and grab his arm that was Tangled in his shirt and tug him forward. He lands on my chest with an 'oof' and then whines.

"What was that for?" I bring his lips to mine and smile as he relaxes.

"Sorry. I just wanted you close."

He rolls his eyes playfully and moves so that he was straddling my waist.

"You've been so affectionate here lately, it's kinda scary." He jokes as heleans forward to give me a gentle kiss. "Sadly though have to leave you, I have work." He whispers and pecks my lips before sitting up and pulling the shirt over his head. I groan and slip my hands under the shirt, spreading my hands over his skin to pull him down to me

. I press my lips to his neck and mutter "Not going to stay?" and then grind up into him milking the small gasp that fell onto my chest. "I was hoping to have a repeat of last night."

He pulls himself from my grip and looks down at me with lidded eyes.

"Nope, sorry." He breathes and climbs off of my lap. I watch him go with a pout and let my hand fall limply to the floor whenever he moves away from it. "I don't want to loose my job."

"Wow. The betrayal. Go to work and serve people with a big smile but leave poor horny Alexander to fend for himself."

"I've felt what those hands can do, I'm sure you'll do just fine for yourself." He teases me and I laugh.

"Oh really? He makes cocky remarks now?" I respond. Dipper laughs and leans down to pull his shorts over his legs and I watch thinking about whether he had gone to his room to get his close. Once he had them on he walks over to where I was laying and leans down to hover his lips over my own.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I have to go."

I frown and flick his forehead. "Don't lean down to kiss me just to turn around and tell me you're leaving. It's offensive." I joke and lean forward to give him a kiss. He pulls back with a grin before I could come in contact with him and I narrow my eyes.

"Don't use all of your kisses now." He sings. "We still have a whole day ahead of us."

"Such a tease." I groan and wallow in the sound of his soft laugh. He turns away and heads into the bathroom and at the sound of the tap running, I conclude that he was brushing his teeth. With a sigh I pull myself out of my bed and stretch the tiredness out of my limbs. My eyes land on the abandoned beer can on my nightstand and I snatch it up before walking to my trash can to throw it away. Dipper walks out of the bathroom just as I turn around and I cross my arms.

"How's you're head? Any signs of a hang over?" I ask and he scoffs.

"I'm not that much of a lightweight." He tells me and I give him a pointed look. "Alright so I already took some Advil just incase and I drunk plenty of water. The worst thing I feel is I'm a little sore but it's not bad."

I almost choke on air when he says that and I see his shoulders tremble in a silent laugh.

"You're getting too confident."

"You're contagious." I watch as he moves towards the door and I manage a few words as he opens the door.

"Will you be coming over tonight?"

He looks over his shoulder at me and smirks.

"Yeah, of course." He replys before ducking out of the room. The small space grows quite after the resounding click of the door and I purse my lips with a sigh

**////Dipper's POV////**

"It seems so tense today." Damion whispers to me as he looks around us. He had walked me to training from work and had noticed the focused and quiet tension coming from everyone.

We were combining training sessions and my group was paired with Alexander's. We both had shared a knowing smile when he passed by me and I couldn't help but cover my own.

"It's probably because the tournaments are nearing." I answer and he nods.

"Yeah, I suppose so." We fall silent and wait for our turn in the maze. Damion goes before me paired with some random girl. I was next and paired with Gideon.

I let a groan as he sends me a smirk and edges closer to talk.

"It'n it just great that we are partners?" He teases annoyingly. I handt had to deal with him since Alexander sent him away that first day of training.

"Just peachy." I huff out a response and he chuckles.

"How about we make this a bit more fun." He says with a menacing glint in his eyes.

"How 'bout you and me race to the finish line?" He asks. I shrug in response already knowing he was going to end up embarrassing me either way. "Loser has to put in a request to be a nurse."

"You wish." I growl and he laughs with a shrug.

"Fine," A silence passes over us until he talks again. "Loser has to kiss Alexander." He smirks. I turn look at him slowly. Does he know? Is Alexander okay about people knowing about us? Probably not.

"I don't swing that way." I mumble with a small blush.

"But that's not entirely true is it?" He asks me and I feel my heart speed up. I was about to protest but a loud whistle sounds out beside me signifying that it was our turn to go.

Before I could even process it he was running in front of me with a manical laugh.

"Better run Pines! Mr. Freetson doesn't take too kindly to faggots, right?! You would know!"

My heart was already racing when my feet hit the grass and I find myself several feet behind. How did Gideon know about Alexander and I? Is he right ? Does Alexander hate me for liking him? It always seemed everytime we found our way forward, we would be shoved back. Was Alexander just using me for entertainment that he would later dispose of?

No. Of course not, when we were having sex he was focused on making me comfortable, I should have faith in him.

 _He doesn't love you_.

My heart pulses at this thought and I inhale sharply stuttering on my feet.

_Think about all the times you two fight, it seems you never have a moment of peace._

That's not-

_It's because he knows your weakness is your feeling for him._

No.

_He's going to use this to get what he wants and then he'll leave you._

You're wrong.

_He's going to leave you and you'll be the fool for letting him._

My throat was drying up, making it hard to breath resulting in my head growing dizzy from the lack of oxygen. The muscles in my legs burn along with my overly exerting lungs. The spikes were passing by in a blur, whizzing past my face with great speed. The cool air was forcing the sweat that had built over my skin across my neck.

It only took me a second to realize that I had surpassed Gideon who kept up a fast pace behind me. I was beginning to think about how his little legs and bigger build could possibly keep up with me. I was beginning to feel confident as my tierd, aching body neared the end.

"Shit!"

Gideon's frustrated voice sounded out behind me and then all of my joy was snatched from me when I felt hand collide with my back.

The impact sends my fast moving body to the ground and I hit it with a hard thud. As a result of all of my built up velocity, my body bounces like a ball off of the ground and propells me to the left.

I let out a loud scream as I land on the wall and two of the spikes dig into my back, burying deep with in the muscle and flesh.

Gideon, who had already made it ahead of me, freezes and turns back to look at me with wide eyes.

I let out another cry as I try to lift myself off of the stakes that impaled me but my arms grow weak from the waves of pain my body was signaling to my brain.

Gideon looks decisively between the exit and me before stepping over the exit line and with a satisfied nod turns back to me.

"I won!" He grins as he jogs back to me and I want to punch his freckled, pale face in. Gideon stops next to me and leans towards me, grazing his eyes over my back.

"I'm going to try and pull you off." He tells me before grabbing my shoulders and pulling up quickly. I grit my teeth together amd try to hold in the whine that was ripping from my throat. Gideon grunts before letting me go, causing my back to fall right back into it's previous place.

"Sorry. It's really deep." He informs me and his head whips around to the side when another person joins us.

"What. Happened." A seething voice asks and I see Gideon frown.

"He fell-"

"Really? Just fell?" The person asks accusingly and Gideon bows up in defense.

"Yes! He did!"

I hear a scoff and then Gifeon was replaced by a familiar face: Alexander.

"Hey, Dipper. Can you hear me?" He asks and even though I could hear him, I couldn't speak. Maybe it was due to the shock, but my tounge suddenly felt too big and hot for my mouth.

"How did you even know to come? Do you two have like some sort of lover's connection?" Gideon asks Alexander and he looks at him like he has two heads.

"Because I heard him scream." He bites and Gideon holds his hands up in surrender. Alexander scowls at him and then turns his attention back to me.

"Alright, just hold on okay?" He informs me and then turns back to Gideon. He tells him something and then Gideon leaves.

I watch the side of Alexander's face and note how my vision was blurring, and then he's looking at me again.

"Hey Dipper, try to stay awake." He informs me and I blink my eyes repeatedly to get rid of the bleary, heavy feeling of exhaustion. I didn't notice there were tears on my face until Alexander is wiping them away with a small frown.

"I'm sorry, I know it hurts, right?" He assures me and caresses my cheek gently. "I had Godeon go fetch a nurse so just hold on a little longer, okay?"

I try to nod but it seems I was too weak for even that and my head just ends up dropping forward. Alexander carefully lifts it and then scoots as close to me as he could get before laying my head on his shoulder.

"Just try to relax until they get here?" He suggests and I swallow thickly. We stay like that for what seems like forever and every time I was about to drift off to sleep Alexander would begin to talk to me, even intertwining our fingers at some point so that I can squeeze his hands as an answer, just as much as a reassurance for him as it was for me.  
Finally, after what seems like years, I hear more voices and then Alexander carefully moves my head off of his shoulder.

I watch a woman and Alexander converse with blurry eyes and realize that I'm only picking up on parts of the conversation. I see the woman sigh before she rolls her eyes and then gives him an exasperated nod. Alexander turns to look back at me and wraps his arm around my lower back, he presses his body to mine comfortingly, places his mouth near my ear and then pulls up.

My eyes squeeze together and I let out a whine of protest drowning out the encouraging words Alexander tried to whisper to me. Noticing that that wasn't working, he resorts to just pressing comforting kisses to my temple. I clench my hand around his and bury my nails into his arm to try and pull away from him.

"Stop-" I hear myself sob and Alexander apologizes in my ear guiltly before pulling up again. I let out a scream when the stakes seem to catch on something inside my back and I bury my face into Alexander's neck, sobbing loudly.

He pulls again and the stakes snap off what ever had it trapped. My head grows light and the protests die in my now scratchy throat, I was too tired to scream. Instead I whimper small words, begging Alexander to stop. But he continues slowly with what was supposed to be comforting words. I feel my body grow weak, my muscles fall limp and then I'm asleep.

**/////Alex's POV/////**

I clench my teeth and continue to try and gently pull Dipper up. He continues to sob into my skin, begging weakly for me to stop and my heart jumps in panic when his hand, that was clenched in mine, falls limp.

I pull him up off of the stakes a little to quickly and the nurse scolds me with frustration, moving to work quickly in covering the now profusely bleeding wounds. I, however, was too busy on making sure he was okay with his sudden loss of respondance, so I hug him tightly to my chest and lift his chin so that I could see his face properly.

I blanch when I see that his skin was a deathly pale and a thin layer of sweat had formed over his skin. I could feel his fast beating heart against my chest and the short puffs of breath against my neck.

"Why's he not awake!?" I panic and the nurse gives me a reassurring look.

"He just passed out from the stress and maybe the pain. It's a normal thing that happens, don't worry."

I worry anyway and quickly lift Dipper up after the nurse tells me the wounds were covered. I adjust him in the  
bridal-style-hold so that my arm was only touching his lower back and his head was resting on my shoulder.

"We should take him to the hospital, he needs these wounds treated, cleaned and stitched up." She informs me and I rise to my feet with a nod before following her out of the maze run.

"Where's the boy that I had come and get you?" I ask and the nurse shrugs with a sniff. I follow her frown and squint at her in suspicion.

"I sent him away. I didn't need a lot of people around, they'd just get in the way."

I blink slowly before scoffing quietly. As soon as we exit the maze a female appears by my side and I turn to look at her familiar face with conviction.

"Mabel." I say and she takes a shaky breath.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. He fell onto some spikes." I tell her and she nudges me gently trying to meet my eyes, however I kept them trained ahead on the nurse.

"From the way your speaking you don't believe that." She tells me. I sigh and shrug finally looking down at Mabel who reguarded me with a sharp, gaze.

"I wasn't there."

She purses her lip at my answer and turns away, we grow silent for the rest of the walk to the hospital and when we get there Mabel finally speaks again;

"Please watch over my brother."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with this story we are getting really close to the end, it will probably be around thirty with the last chapter I'm not sure yet though. IVE FINALLY TRANSFERRED ALL OF THE WRITTEN CHAPTERS INTO MY PHONE! I just have to go back and edit them. Thanks to all who read this and leave kudos! You guys give me life! So! See you next chapter I'll try to get it out quickly~


	19. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my SD glitched and deleted all that was on it. With that said all of my chapters/brainstorming/plans and info were on an app called Writers Plus (which I highly recommend for writers) and that app was stored on the SD card. So all of my writing is gone. I died inside. I'm going to continue this story and just write how I remember the chapters going. Anyway! I will continue this story because I love it! On to the story! 
> 
> *Warning*
> 
> •Smut  
> •Kind of violence???
> 
> If you want to skip this chapter due to these then the important parts of it will be in a small summary below. But I highly recommend reading through it because this chapter is important to later events.

Pain. That's all I feel when I stir from the deep sleep I was previously in. The distress originated from my shoulder blades and with a protestant groan I try to shift onto my back only to have that pain erupt all through my body. I hiss at it and lift my heavy lidded eyes. The first thing I see is a hospital bed and then pristine floors reaching up to greet an equally clean wall.

I blink in confusion and trail my eyes down to the bandages wrapped around my torso and suddenly I could feel the cold air surrounding my half-bare abdomen. I try to speak but my words get jumbled and I just give up. When the sound of a door opening resounds through the room it takes my mind a few extra seconds to process the sound and then to react to it. Naturally I try to sit up to face whoever it was that had entered the room with me but a rough hand was pressed against my neck to keep my down and the person began to speak.

They were whispers of words and the pain around my shoulder blades began to fizzle out somehow draining me of energy. My eyes droop once again and I begin to panic.

What's happening? Who is this? What are they doing?

If the sheer panic of having my energy sapped wasn't enough then the sharp, pinching pain that began to build up in my shoulder did. Something shifts in my blades and then cracks, a scream erupting from my mouth at the agony that followed. My muscles clench up and my fingers curl, every part of me screaming to make it stop.

After hours of seemingly endless pain, tears and cries, the touch recedes and the pain dulls to a throb. Now that I wasn't swimming in agony I could hear just how loud my sobs actually were and I begin to wonder why no one came to see what was wrong. Cold and slender fingers touch my forehead and I feel warm breath graze across my ear.

"Shh, it's okay." A eerily comforting voice whispers in my ear. "Nunc somnum."

I breath out a sob one more time before my eyes drop again and then I'm shut off to the world, falling into a comforting slumber.

  
...

When I wake up again my body was sore, hungry and felt sticky with sweat. My throat was dry and I begin to wonder how long I was out. With the burning need to move, I push up onto my arms only to collapse back to the mattress when my arms present themselves like jelly. I huff in indignation and try again before stiffening in fear when a hand lands on my lower back comfortingly.

"Be careful Dipper."

I relax at the familiar voice and roll over onto my side -albeit struggling- to face him. He looked tired and stressed and I wanted so bad to reach out and touch his face.

"Was' happene?" I slur and he leans forward in the seat he was situated on. "You were in a coma." He tells me his eyebrows furrowing like he couldn't believe what he just said.

If my brain wasn't mush at that moment I would have asked why I had gone into a coma for such a trivial thing such as impaling my back, but I didn't think to ask. Instead, I nod and inhale sharply when he purses his lips.

"It doesn't really make sense." He tells me and l get the feeling that I had forgotten something important so I rack my brain for anything involving the injury on my back- only remembering a period of extreme pain. Or was that a dream? The memory seemed faint.

Thinking about the injury had me turning my head to try and glance at my back and what I found there startled me into extreme panic. My eyes were met with taut, black feathers, arching off of my back like deformed crescent moons and every narrowly, thin feather caught the fluorescent lights in a gleam. I shift my body and my eyes widen when the wings move with me, stiffening and standing erect as if in warning.

I forget how to breathe and turn my shocked gaze to Alexander hoping for an explanation. He stares back at me seemingly speechless and he gulps before motioning to the new additions to my body.

"They were here when we came back to check on you. Ford is currently trying to figure out why you have them." He answers and the answer is so unsatisfying that I blink a couple of times before trying again to sit up, I once again do not succeed so I huff and try to speak instead.

"Wa-ter." I grunt and Alexander quickly moves to grab a cup before filling it with water. He then looks at me contemplatively before wordlessly leaving the room. When he comes back, a red straw is sticking out of the top contrasting with the white of the cup.

Alexander sits the cup on the table beside my bed and then gently lifts me up from my stomach. Once I was sitting up, my back pressing uncomfortably into the wings that now laid lifeless on my back, I realize just how sore my neck was from sitting in the same uncomfortable position for…

"How l-long waz I out?" I swallow in reaction to my gravelly sounding voice and Alexander brings the cup to my face positioning the straw near my lips. I take a sip and feel my body go lax in relief. Alexander only allows me to drink sips at a time and although it was annoying with how soon I wanted to be released from my dehydration, I knew I would thank him later. Alexander watches me carefully as I drink before he finally answers my question.

"About a week or two." He replies and -not being the most surprising thing I have learned today (cue the wings)- I just nod.

"Did..." I look towards Alexander when his sentence dies away and note how his eyebrows are furrowed in thought. "Did anyone visit you?" He asks and my mind immediately recalls that period of pain I experienced. Was someone there? I don't think so.

I frown and shake my head repeating the thoughts in my head.

"No, I don't think so."

Alexander looks away from me and a long sigh escapes his lips.

"Right. Okay."

I look down at my hands tentatively and then snap my head up in question.

"Why wasn't I on any IV or feeding tubes?" I ask and that seems to pull Alexander from his deep contemplation.

"Oh, Ford told the doctor's that he didn't want to risk your health, so he ordered them to keep you off of them until you absolutely needed them." He explains and I huff.

"Well I absolutely need food now, I'm starving." I tell him and he nods.

"When the doctor is finished checking up on you then we'll go down to the cafeteria." He assures me and I sniff with a small nod.

“Okay.”

Session One

I wake with a start when I hear a small whimper beside me. The first thing I note is how humid it felt in the room and then I’m met with a dark room, I myself splayed out on a small chair. A blur films my eyes so that the room seems a little hazy and I try to blink this fog away. I tug my collar down from my neck in order to relieve some of the heat in my body, cringing at the amount of sweat that had built up over my covered skin. However, no matter how much I tugged and pulled at my clothes it seemed something in the air had my body growing hot and my breath coming in pants from the heat. I stand with a grunt to find the thermometer in the room.

I freeze when a body moves in the darkness and a small moan resounds from the same person. In a matter of seconds I'm standing over the squirming body with interest. As if I was possessed by something I find myself climbing over the body to straddle whoever it was.

I find myself face to face with Dipper who was thrusting down onto fingers with a desperate pace. A shock runs through my body and I grow hard, my mind blanking as I pin him to the mattress and yank his fingers from his ass. With urgency I rip his hospital gown off of his body and duck down to nip his neck in warning, trapping his wrists above his head and tightening my hold until he couldn't wiggle out.

A rush of power courses through my body when he tries to pry away, the dominating feeling both thrilling and sadistic. He whimpers and spreads his legs so that I could position myself between them and I take the opportunity to press myself into his body roughly and I groan in satisfaction when he arches up into me.

The room was very dark with only lights from a few machines lighting the room and the strange glows cast the room into a murky darkness. A dangerous darkness.

I bite my lip. Dipper looks wrecked beneath me, already, without being touched by me, he looks like an animal ready to be torn apart. His skin was scorching under the pads of my fingers and the sweat covering his body glimmered in the dim light, drawing me to run my fingers through it.

I release Dipper’s wrists to strip myself of my clothes and he occupies his hands by exploring my body, nails biting into my shoulders as I lower myself towards his hole eagerly and, without restraint or warning, thrust up into him with force, burying myself deep within him, not stopping until I bottom out. A growl rips past my lips as Dipper rakes his nails down my back, a whine leaving his lips as his eyes squeeze shut.

Satisfied with the sound I got and my now pleasantly burning back, I slam into him with faster speed, thrusting strongly, and making sure I hit deep within him..

The hospital bed creaks and shakes, rocking Dippers body into me and causing his nails to rip into my back once again. His toes curl and his heels dig into the mattress as I latch my teeth around soft skin and bite roughly, the taste of blood pouring into my mouth causes my thoughts to blur.

Grunts slip past my lips as much as I try to suppress them and I could taste his sweat, tinted with the taste of blood on my tongue. And with a final thrust after hearing Dipper release a loud whine, I collapse onto his body with a groan. I kiss his shaking body and finally take in his erratic panting. With that all my senses return and I smell the faint scent of sex, along with something that absolutely screamed Dipper Pines. I could feel many trails of stinging red welts up my back and the metallic taste of blood on my lips. Despite all of this I find my eyes drooping instantly and then my vision fades.  
….

I stir awake and groan at how sore my body feels. I regret sleeping on the chair and rub my eyes as I wake up. The first thing I notice is the body next to me and then the second thing is that I'm actually not in the chair but in bed with Dipper.

I yawn and stretch until my bones pop, wincing when my back begins to sting. I reach to feel what it was and brush my fingers over stinging welts in my skin. With confusion I look at Dipper again and notice a series of bruises lining his wrist, a bite mark bloody and torn on his neck following a trail of dried blood that ran, dried and crimson, over his shoulder.

With curiosity plaguing my mind, I tug the covers down from off of him and blanch at the angry welts on his legs. I quickly pull the cover back over him and wrack my brain for what happened last night, but no matter how much I try to remember nothing comes to mind. Dipper begins to wake up and I hear him let out a tiny whine as he shifts.

“Dipper…” I gently nudge him and he grunts before burying his face back into the pillow. “Dipper.” I try again and this time he blinks his eyes open. He stares at me for a bit before processing that I was an actual human being. He then gives me a lazy smile as he fumbles for my hand and intertwines our fingers together.

“Good morning.” He whispers.

It takes him a second to realize I was in bed with him -naked- and when he finally does a frowns covers his face and he tries to sit up. He collapses back into the mattress with a hiss and I reach for him in concern.

At that exact moment Mabel bursts through the door carrying food and coffee while rambling about rude hosts before she notices Dipper and I's positions. Dipper yelps at her suddenness and hugs the cover to his chest as if she was going to come and yank the cover off of him to expose his sin. And knowing Mabel he probably had a good reason to believe that.

Mabel pauses and a smirk crosses her face.

“Jeez don't you think you should heal before you let Alexander fuck you?” She snickers and I catch sight of Ford as he follows Damion through the door, both males taking a double take when they see us both in bed. Damion blushes before clearing his throat, adverting his gaze as Ford fixes us both with a hard glare.

“Alexander. Dipper. You two shouldn't be using so much physical assertion when Dipper’s in the process of healing. You can reopen his wounds. Where's his gown? We need the doctor to check and make sure he's fine.” Ford asks and Mabel snorts as she grabs something from the floor before lifting it up for everyone to see.

Dipper groans in embarrassment and I look at it in surprise. Hanging from Mabel's fingers was a ripped gown - possibly the one Dipper was wearing previously.

“Seriously? Do you have to behave like beasts?” Ford scoffs and rolls his eyes. Dipper covers his face with the cover and I frown.

“Get out so we can get dressed.” I snap at them all and with apologies or surrendered hands they all shuffle out of the room. I toss the covers off of my body and stand up pulling on my jeans and I turn to look at Dipper when he makes a sound of surprise.

“Y-you're back!” He stutters and I furrow my eyebrows before walking into the connected bathroom. I then turn my back to the mirror and almost choke at the long angry welts trailing down my back. At least I know why my back was stinging when I got up. When I reenter Dippers room, he is watching me in panic.

“What did we do yesterday!?” He exclaims and I shrug.

“I don't remember any of this happening.” I tell him and he shakes his head in agreement.

“Help me get dressed.” He demands and I nod.

“Do you have any extra gowns? I ask and Dipper purses his lips.

“I think under the cabinet there.” He says and points to a small drawer under a sink just across the room. I hurriedly open up the door and find a pile of hospital gowns, satisfied, I grab one and then walk back to Dipper. He takes a deep breath as I lay the gown on the bed and then help him sit up.

He winces and lets out a hiss I support him on my shoulder, wrapping my arms protectively around his waist as I help him stand from off of the bed. Once he was up, a small yelp escapes from him and I automatically think he's hurt.

“What is it?” I ask and glance a look at his beet red face.

“I-i th-think I need to show-er.” I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and he sigh before grabbing my hand before bringing it around to his ass. “Here.”

I choke on my breath as I feel a sticky residue on his thighs, my come was spilling down is legs, I didn't wear a condom. I groan at this realization and rest my head on Dipper's shoulder hiding my embarrassed face in the crook of his neck.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Dipper.” I huff. He tells me it's okay and I instruct him to hold on to the nightstand beside his bed and as I head to the door explaining why on the way. “I'm going to tell them to give us time to bathe.” I tell Dipper and he nods. I open the door and peek out seeing Mabel, Ford and Damion waiting outside.

“Um,” I cough to get their attention and they all go silent before looking at me. “M-me and Dipper need some time to uh, bathe, so you guys may have to wait a bit.” I tell them and Mabel snorts.

“Here, I brought Dipper some clothes, so make him put them on.” She says and I hesitantly move to step out of Dipper's room. I grab the clothes from Mabel and attempt to rush back into Dipper’s room without any other incident, but Ford's whisper of, “Dear God.” and Mabel's exaggerated squeak has me whirling around.

“What is it now?” I growl and Damion coughs awkwardly.

“Do you want us to buy you some cream?” He asks and I give him a confused look. “F-for your back…”

I flush as I remember that and a sense of shame washes over me. How could I let them know that about Dipper. Well I mean it wasn't like I meant to but… still. I feel like I cheated him of his intimatesy.

“Did Dipper do that!?” Mabel excitedly asks me and Ford's snaps.

“Of course it was Dipper, Mabel-”

“He’s a feisty partner! Tell Dip not to have too much fun tonight~!” Mabel teases and I curse under my breath as I make a move to escape.

When I'm back in the shelter of the room I scoff at what had just transpired. My eyes land on Dipper who is chewing on his lip still in the same place that I had left him earlier. I melt at the way his milky skin looked so soft cast under the light of the morning and how the dim glow made the tips of his curly hair look transparent.

With a soft smile I grab two towels and washcloths from the same cabinet before holding out a hand towards him.

“Are you ready?” I ask and he looks up at me with innocent eyes.

“Can we bathe together?” He asks and I blink in surprise.

“Yeah.” I tell him and he nods before taking my hand, stumbling a bit where he stands before I pull him into my body, allowing him to lean on me. I carry us to the bathroom and then sit Dipper on the toilet before I start the bath.

I make sure the water is warm before plugging the stopper, allowing it to fill up the tub. I turn to Dipper and cup his face in my hand brushing my thumb over his cheek. He meets my gaze and I inhale sharply. He's so beautiful.

“Does it hurt anywhere?” I ask and he smiles.

“I'm a little sore and my shoulder stings, but I'm fine.” He assures me and places his hand over mine. I frown and lean down to press a gentle kiss on the mutilated shoulder, he shutters as I brush my hand over his ass, gently massaging it in apology. He melts into the touches and his head drops back, a content sigh leaving his lips. I trail my soft kisses over his neck before pulling away and turning off the bath.

“Alright, come on.” I tell him, holding my hand out to help him into the tub. He takes my hand and winces when he lifts his leg to get in, possibly from being sore. I ease him into the water and after making sure he was okay, I discard the towels on the counter and then follow him in. Dipper scoots away to allow me to get in and when I settle down he crawls back and settles himself between my legs. I nuzzle his hair and trace my finger down over the pale skin of Dipper's arm.

“We should bathe together more.” Dipper hums as he grabs my unoccupied hand to entertwine our fingers. He then pulls them up to his chest and turns to look at me with kind eyes. I nod and lean forward pressing a kiss to his nose.

“We definitely will.” I tell him and he laughs, returns the kiss, and then pulls out of my grasp to turn around and straddle me.

“Next time we decide to get rough with sex, let's make sure we remember it.” He tells me and I feel my dick twitch in response. “I get the feeling that we did something wonderful last night.”

I tug Dipper down toward my face and stop him just inches away from my lips.

“Is that a promise?” I ask and he smirks.

“I think it's a challenge.” He teases and I grin before crashing our lips together.

He giggles into the kiss and wraps his arms around my neck collapsing into my body as I run my fingers over the scratches on his thigh. He hums in approval and prods my mouth open, leaving me to comply and allow him to take control of leading the kiss. I breathe deeply through my nose and enjoy the kiss I was receiving, loving way his tongue massaged against my own.

I flinch when I feel something cold drip onto my leg and I remember the mess I had left the night before. I pull Dipper closer and while he was distracted I squirt some soap onto my finger, pushing it into his hole gently before he can protest. He breaks the kiss with a gasp and drops his head on my shoulder his arms tightening around my neck.

“A w-warning...Alexander would be- nice.” He scolds me and I snicker.

“Sorry Dippy.”

He nips my collarbone in retaliation at the nickname and I laugh as I push my finger in deeper before adding a second.

“Are you good?” I ask and he nods. I then curl my fingers and pull out, scooping out the come that was still left inside. He begins to tremble and small grunts or slips of a quiet moan leave his mouth, making me hyper aware of his body pressed to mine.

“It feels a little empty now.” He mutters and I push back inside him again, repeating the process until I deemed him clean enough. “I'm turned on now Alex.” He whines and I do a double take at the nickname my dick twitching in response.

“Do you want me to help you?” I ask, dropping my voice lowly and Dipper shifts above me to look into my eyes. He smirks and grabs my hand before running it down over his chest, and stopping it just above where his belly button peeked out of the water.

“Do you have to ask?” He questions and presses his lips to mine again. I grin into it and dip my hand beneath the water gripping Dipper around his base. He breaks the quick kiss to bite his lip and wrap his arms around my neck.

“By the way,” I start as I pump Dipper once. “Where did your wings go?”

He hums in satisfaction and lays his forehead on mine.

“I don't know, didn't Ford say that they'll-” he gasps when I tug specifically hard and a smug smirk crosses his lips before he continues. “D-didn't he say that they would appear whenever?”

“Hmm maybe.” I grin and press my lips to Dipper's. He responds and nips my tongue playfully before fighting it for dominance. I allow him to have it again and instead exert my own dominance by speeding up my hand on his leaking member. Dipper stops the kiss but keeps his lips pressed to mine licking the trail of saliva away.

“Weren't we supposed to come in here to get- clean?” He breathes and I smirk.

“How can we just bathe and leave when your delicious body is laid out so prettily before me?” I ask and he snorts.

“Shut up.”

I cover up my amused smile by latching my lips around his nipple and give it a hard suck. He breathes out a moan and I feel his legs spread in response. With a new confidence I scrape my teeth over his nipple and lightly trail my fingers over the bite on his shoulder. Dipper's body stiffens and he comes with a muffled mew as he buries his face in my neck.

I rinse my hand off in the water and give Dipper some time to catch his breath before I rake my fingers through his hair, having difficulty when they get stuck in the strands. Dipper swats my hand away and then sits up before turning back around to collapse between my legs again, allowing his head to fall onto my chest.

“Your hard too.” He notes and I pet his head bringing his hair back so that I could see his birthmark. “Do you want me to help you?” He asks and I shake my head.

“I'm good. That was a gift for you.” I tease and he giggles.

“Don't be so presumptuous.”

I smile and begin to wet Dipper’s hair falling into the routine of helping him get clean. We carefully wash his cuts on his legs and the bite mark on his shoulder before he helps me clean off my back.

“This looks so painful.” Dipper mutters as he gently runs water over my abused back.

“I know, such hostility.” I joke and he presses a teasing kiss to my spine.

“My poor baby, does it hurt?” He coos and I scoff.

“More than your ass probably.” I answer and he hums.

“Nope, not possible. My ass feels like it's been torn inside out.” He informs me and I wince.

“That's a horrible visual.” I tell him and he laughs. We fall into a comfortable silence and then when we are clean and the water is pink in color with a mix different fluids, we finally get out. I gently wrap Dipper in a towel before I wrap my own around my waist.

“I don't have clothes.” I state and Dipper bursts out laughing as he pulls his underwear on over his legs.

“It's okay, I don't mind.” He teases and leans up to peck me on the lips. I snicker and clench his jaw in my fingers before bringing him up for another - deeper kiss. He pushes away with a laugh and swats my chest.

“Let me get dressed you dork.”

I smile fondly as I watch him tug his shorts on and my eyes naturally filter to his back.

“I didn't notice until now, but how did your back heal so quickly?” I ask him and he twists so that he can look into the mirror. With a shrug he pulls his shirt over his head and then faces me with a serious face.

“I honestly don't know, between the Wings and our Amnesia Sex, I don't know what's going on.” He tells me and I can't help but to laugh at his choice of words.

“Is that what we are calling it now? Amnesia Sex?” I tease him and he pouts.

“Yes, we are.” He then turns away and opens the bathroom door exiting the bathroom. I exit with him and lean against the wall as he goes to inform the others that we were finished. As soon as Ford walks through the door he's groaning, Mabel's squealing and Damion is _still_ blushing.

“Alexander Toviah Freetson,” Ford begins and I begin to wonder what I did. “ For the love of God. Can you not lounge around the public hospital in just your towel!” He snaps and I shrug.

“I don't have anymore clothes.” I hear a laugh resonate from the door and I look over to see a doctor standing behind Damion. Damion moves away from the door with an apology and the doctor assures him that he just got there. He then turns to me with a smile.

“I can let you borrow some of my scrubs if you'd like? Until someone can go get you some clothes?”

Alexander shrugs, “Sure.”

“Thank you.” Ford grumbles and the doctor tells him it's fine.

A few minutes later Dipper and I - who is now wearing navy blue hospital scrubs- sit side-by-side on the bed while the doctor checks Dipper over.

“Other than the obvious signs of a hardcore sex life,” the doctor teases. “Everything seems fine. The only thing concerning is that he has an extra stomach pouch.” The doctor informs us and Dipper inhales sharply.

“What!?”

“Don't worry it doesn't seem to be a bother right now, and it's not particularly dangerous. It's just some extra space in your stomach, I wouldn't worry too much about it.” He tells us and Ford nods.

“Thank you, doctor.”

“No problem. Mason, you should be clear to go home tomorrow morning!” The doctor informs us and Dipper nods. The doctor leaves the room the sudden silence was filled in by an expectant Mabel.

“So, can we talk about why you two look like two wolves who just got out of heat this morning?”

Dipper groans and I frown.

“We don't really remember what happened-”

“Come on Alexander~ don't hold out on all the juicy details!” She whines and Dipper huffs.

“If I don't get juicy details about what happened then neither do you.”

Mabel looks offended for a second before Ford cuts in.

“Wait, do you two seriously not remember?” Ford asks and Dipper huffs.

“Believe me Ford, I really wish I remembered it.” Dipper pouts and I lean over to playfully nip his ear.

“Don't worry, we have all night to reinvent it.” I tease and he swats at me playfully.

“Get off me you big dork.” He laughs and I smirk.

“That's not what you were saying last night,” his eyebrows furrow and he squints at nothing. “...probably.”

Ford rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I'll look into it, whatever it was try to refrain from allowing it to happen again...at least publicly.” He orders.

“It wasn't public,” I begin. “We were in this room-”

“Hopefully.” Dipper cuts in and Ford gives us both a blank look.

“Fine, fine. No more animalistic rough sex.” I cave and Dipper snickers.

“You know what? I'm done. I'll see you guys later.” Ford huffs and then makes his escape, Damion following him after saying goodbye to Dipper. I smirk proudly at the thought that Damion now knows Dipper was intimately with me and with a satisfied sigh I look at Dipper.

“No more Amnesia Sex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully next chapter won't take as long to get out??? But don't hold me to that. Anyway see you in the next chapter!
> 
> Summary:
> 
> •Dipper wakes up from sleep and is visited by someone who causes him pain, before he's put to sleep.
> 
> •When Dipper wakes up he finds that he has been in a short coma, he now has wings, and he doesn't remember the person who visited him before.
> 
> •Dipper and Alexander can't remember thier night of rough sex. (This is actually really important sorry of it's triggering any.)
> 
> •Dipper learns that he has an extra stomach pouch, which means he just has extra space in his stomach. The doctor tells him not to worry about for now.
> 
>  
> 
> That's pretty much it! Thanks for reading and hope to catch you in the next chapter! Again sorry for the long delay, bye!


	20. Incubus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it took me a lot longer to get this chapter out than I originally planned and I don't think I've ever been through a more tough writers block. 
> 
> But don't worry! I am not giving up on this book, I live it too much. Anyway, it's out now and I know exactly where I'm taking the story next! Ahhhhhh we are so close to the end. I think maybe 2 to 4 chapters left. Also there's a looot of explicit content in this chapter *cough* hence the title. But enjoy anyway!

"Okay, we are leaving for the night," Ford informs me and Dipper as he picks up his coat. Mabel pouts at Ford's declaration and then looks towards Dipper with a knowing grin.

"Don't have too much fun." She teases and I smirk as Dipper rolls his eyes. I follow Mabel and Ford to the door, closing it as they leave and once Dipper and I are alone I turn the lock and face him. His back is turned to face me and he was moving to straightening up the bed, smoothing down the covers and fluffing up the thin pillow.

"Are you getting ready for bed?" I ask and he hums in acknowledgement. I lick my lips and slowly walk up to him before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Leaving me all alone?" I whine and he scoffs.

"Do I need to babysit you?" He teases and I nip his neck.

"Can you entertain me for a bit?" I whisper in his ear and he turns around to face me before placing a kiss on my lips.

"Hm, maybe for a bit." He replies and I nip his lip before lifting his body so that he's forced to wrap his legs around my waist.

"Alexander..." He breathes and I climb onto the hospital bed before lowering Dipper down. I brush my hand over his cheek lightly and bring my lips back to his.

"You should be resting." I mutter and pull away from the kiss to press some to his neck. He scoffs daringly and tangles his fingers in my hair.

"So? You started it."

I roll my eyes in amusement and lightly flick his nose.

"So teasing me this much isn't a very good idea." I warn and Dipper smirks playfully.

"Why? What will happen if I continue?" He asks and I lick my lips.

"I'll just show you." I tell him. Dipper grins and flips over onto his stomach before rutting his hips up to fit his ass perfectly against my cock. I let out a suprised breath and he looks over his shoulder with a smug look.

"So show me."

I tug my shirt up over my head and toss it away before planting my hands at his hips, slipping my fingers under the hem of his shirt. He let's out a satisfied sigh at my soft touch and gently rocks back into me, brushing his round ass gently across my own hips.

I push my fingers over his soft skin, allowing my entire hand to slip under his shirt as I trail my palms softly up his back, exposing his skin with every move of my hands. I push his shirt over his head so that it falls and pools at his bent elbows before pressing my lips to his now naked back.

I give his shoulder an affectionate, feathery kiss and then slip one of my hands under his chin to cup his face, tilting his head to look back at me. I meet his lidded eyes and lean over his body before kissing him. He responds and sits up a bit to push back onto my lips, I groan when I feel his tounge flick over my mouth and I part my lips, suppressing a shiver when Dipper deepens the kiss, slipping his tounge into my mouth. He let's out a breathy groan in response and presses himself tighter to me.

The kiss grows more desperate as Dipper lifts one of his hands to drape over my shoulder, his fingers grazing over my upper back. I move my hands down his slender body and grip his hips in a bruising grip before yanking him back to nezzle flush up against me. His breath stutters at the sudden movement and he retaliates by grinding back onto me again. I tilt Dipper's head back and deepen the kiss even further, allowing myself to explore his mouth and I let out a sound of approval as he begins to massages his tounge against mine.

My hips buck forward to grind my half hard member into his ass, and I bask in the whimper it draws from Dipper. I drop one of my hands from his hips to trail over his belly, moving upwards until my fingers brush over one of his hard pecs.

He whines something incoherent and arches his back to press his chest into my touch. I smirk and rub the pad of my fingers over the hard bud, pinching it between my fingers. His breath grows heavy at the stimulation, and his hips begin to rotate against me instinctively. With swift hands I reach forward and pop the button of his shorts open.

I hook my fingers under his clothes and tug them down his legs along with his underwear. When they reach his knees I lift his hips up and pull them off completely before dropping him back down.

Once he was completely naked and his clothes were tossed onto the floor, I sit back to enjoy how he was writhing under me, his hands clenching the sheets and his face pressed into the pillow. With an aroused breath I lower myself down to be level with his body and I trace my finger over his ass in thought.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I warn him and before Dipper can question my words I part his ass and lean forward, licking a trail over his hole. It twitches in response and he gasps, his entire body jerking up and away from me, probably from suprise.

"Alexander!" He gasps and I pull his hips back to me before licking at him again. He looks over his shoulder at me and I meet his gaze with lust filled eyes. His breath catches as I slowly prod at his entrance, teasing the moment that I would slip my tounge inside. I pull back and run my tounge over his thigh, sucking and nipping wherever I wanted before returning back to his ass again.

I skip licking around the outside in favor of sliding my tounge inside of him. I lick up and then suck at his swollen hole as I draw my tounge out before plunging it back inside. He moans and I have to grab onto his thighs to keep him from bucking away from the over stimulation. He looks at me again and whines in protest.

"I'm not done." I breathe and teasingly pull down my zipper, watching as Dipper's body shivers at the sound. He turns back to bury his face in the pillow again and twists the sheets into his fist, waiting in anticipation for what would happen next.

I stop my strip when I see one of his hands fumble to reach under himself. My stomach flips when he brushes his fingers over his erection and he moans softly before grabbing his base, tugging upwards. His legs begin to tremble as he creates a steady rhythm in jerking himself off and I feel my stomach pool with heat as he moves his hand faster.

I growl at the hot display and take that time to take off my pants and briefs. When I'm finally naked, I grab my leaking dick. It twitches at my touch and I let out a breath as I begin to match my speed with Dipper's.

He was moaning and fucking into his hand with quick jerks and I realized that he was already close to climax. With a pant I stop my movements and grab his wrists, jerking them from his dick to pin them above his head. He looks at me with a frown and I press the tip of my dick to his hole teasingly.

"Don't have fun without me." I whisper in his ear and he moans quietly. I transfer both of his wrists to one of my hands before pushing my fingers into his mouth. He pants around them and then curls his tounge, licking and swirling his wet tounge over my digits until they were coated in his saliva.

When they are covered enough I pull them from his mouth and move my dick from his hole before lowering my fingers to his ass. His body stiffens up and I note how his hands clench underneath mine.

I lean down and kiss his back, drinking up the gasps that fall from his lips as I rotate my finger around his opening before pushing inside. He whimpers as I begin to slowly work him open, going deeper as I rub my finger tips over his soft velvet skin, before scissoring him open. He thrusts back onto my fingers with each movement I give and after a few more times working him open Dipper grabs my wrist and stills my movement.

"I'm ready." He breathes and I take a deep breath becore withdrawing my fingers. I line back up with his entrance and without warning I push inside of him, choking back a moan when he tightens around me.

A loud hiss pushes past Dippers lips and I steel myself, pausing in my movement to allow Dipper to get used to the new stretch. I was panting now and my hips twitched with the urge to hold Dipper down and pound into him. However, I push this urge away and instead press my lips up to his neck, trailing my hands comfortingly over his back where a thin layer of sweat had began to build.

"Okay." He mutters and I nip his neck before rocking forward. He keens and a small grunt leaves my lips as I slowly pick up my pace until I had a steady rhythm against him. My hips stutter as I pull out and push back in and in no time at all Dipper is a writhing, moaning mess beneath me, my thrusts rocking his trembling body into the bed.

Heat was quickly spreading throughout my body and it only grows when Dipper starts to rocking his hips into every rough thrust I present, each with it's own blissed out moan.

I pant against his neck as he tries to rock back harder pushing me to the edge with his desperate movements. A series of small, lusty whines escape Dipper's lips as he grows closer to climax and my pace quickens, my hand naturally shooting out to wrap around Dipper's aching sex. I begin to pump him to our uneven movements, leaving marks across his neck and back with my teeth.

"Alexander!" He breathily moans as he rocks over the edge, his body stiffening and his hands tightening in the sheets. I growl in his ear as I slam into him, holding him tightly to my body, joining him in his high soon after. I throw my head against his shoulder and a groan emitts from my parted lips as my hips stutter, rocking harshly into him one more time before I relax.

I keep my head resting on Dipper and focus on regaining my breath. Dipper does the same, his body spent and covered in sweat.

I take one last deep breath before pulling out of him, revealing in the way that he whimpers before I collapse down beside him. Dipper shifts to lay on his side looking at me through lidded eyes. I brush my fingers over his dusted cheeks and he leans into it .

"I have to take a shower." He informs me and I give him a nod.

"I came inside of you again, do you need help getting it out?" I ask and Dipper sits up on his elbow. He leans over my body and presses a soft, exhausted kiss to my lips.

"No, I've got it." He tells me and I nod.

"Okay."

He gives me one last kiss before standing from the bed to go to the bathroom. I listen for the sound of the shower water, smiling gently when it fills up the room and the sound, mixed with the warmth and the pleasant exhaustion I felt in my bones, I slowly drift off into sleep.

The sound slowly bleeds away and this time I knew what was happening, I was in the mindscape. I open my eyes to see Bill leaning against his cane, watching me with focused eyes.

"Your finally asleep." He notes. "Took you long enough."

"What do you want now?" I hiss in exsasperation and he grins catishly.

"You must be cranky from all of those late night rendezvous with Mason, if you can't handle all of the exertion than you should inform him, being who he is, I'm sure he'll understand."

"What the hell are you talking about Triangle!?"

"So Dominick was right..." He cackles, a sound that echoes through the empty space eerily. He then stands up straight and allows his cane to dissolve into the air. "You guys really have no idea what's happening to Mason. Granted I was the cause of his wings fast development but the rest was caused by his incubi metamorphosis. I'm surprised old Fordsy hasn't figured it out yet." Bill taunts as he walks towards me with determined steps and a devious smile.

An incubus? That's impossible, there hasn't been sightings of an incubus since the war of 1866, how can one just randomly appear? Bill must be bluffing. But why?

“Eh, whatever." Bill speaks and distracts me from what I was thinking. "Anyway I warned you to keep away from Mason and you didn't listen. If you keep ignoring me, I'll just keep hurting him. It’d be a shame if something happened to his newly formed wings."

“Fuck you Bill! Leave him alo-"

I'm jolted awake suddenly and I turn to face a shadow crawling into the bed.

"Sorry," I hear a whisper and realize that the shadow is Dipper. "Did I wake you?" He asks and I sigh.

"No." I answer. He gives me a relieved smile and continues to crawl into the bed only stilling when he was burrowed under the covers and clinging to me.

"I'm still sweaty." I inform him and he hums.

"I don't care."

I hug Dipper to my chest and allow myself to doze back off with his body pressed closely to mine. However as soon as I was beginning to fall asleep my mind is plagued with an image. I flinch when I see Dipper strapped to a table, his face scrunched up in pain as a blade was pierced into the base of his wings. Blood seeped out of the wound and a silent scream ripped from his lungs. I jerk back awake and look to Dipper who was curled up in my arms, sleeping peacefully.

My heart stops when I see blood on his cheek and I turn his face up gently so that I could get a better look. There, carved on his cheek, was a small triangle and I feel anger flare inside me. Bill wants me to suffer, that's the only reason he could want to keep me away from Dipper like this, what other reason was there?

My mind goes back to what Bill had told me, about Dipper being an incubus and the more I thought about the more it made sense. It would explain why Dipper had grown wings and why we both had rough sex at night without remembering, unless... Was Dipper controlling what happens at night and making me forget?

I shake my head of the thought as soon as it arises. Of course not, Dipper would never do that, and he seemed just as confused as I was over the matter. And what reason would he have to deceive me like that? If he wanted to have sex he wouldn't have to make me forget in order for me to agree to it. I would fuck him all day if only he asked.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dipper mutters something in his sleep and shifts in my arms. My mouth turns up in a small smile and I give his cheek a gentle kiss before I unwrap him from my arms and prepare to leave.

"Good night, Dipper." I whisper and stand up. I leave and decide to talk to Ford about the possibility of Dipper being a incubus tomorrow.

  
////////////

  
A sharp pain shoots through my body as I shift over the mattress looking for a specific person to cuddle into.  When I don't feel anybody I slowly peek my eyes open. Everything is a blur and the only thing I can process is the burning hot pleasure that coursed through me in thrilling waves. No one was here.

My stomach twists in retaliation at this revelation and pleasure turns into an angry-hot, painful curl. With a grunt I find myself reaching my hand down to brush across my already hard dick to relieve this pain. I knew, deep within myself, that there was someone missing, someone that I loved who usually helped me through this heat, however, for the life of me my scrambled, melted brain couldn't process the name of that person. Where is he?

I hear, as well as feel, the loud moan rip through my throat when, I wrap my hand around my dick and a burn shoots through my body. It wasn't the same, I needed him.

A strangled gasp falls from my lips and my nails rake weakly across the mattress and I release my dick crying out in relief when that burn disappears, however, that angry ache comes back and I whine in frustration.

The amount of damage I may be causing the sheets beneath my fingers barely registers in my head and the next harsh wave of arousal has me keening, toes curling and muscles clenching until I feel an intense wave of pain course through my body. A shiver rolls down my spine and I can't help but let out a pained scream.

I try to drag my eyes over to where he should be, but my body seemed boneless and I couldn't move, my eyes seemingly tied to weights as I blink. My body jerks when I realize that I would have to deal with this pain for the rest of the night without relief and with a pained cry, I call out for someone, the name I used was one I couldn't remember.

///////////

My entire body is sore when I wake up, and I was trapped under a blanket, surrounding me in blistering heat. I turn my head sluggishly to the side, and realize that I'm in my hospital room alone.

Forgetting about it momentarily I glance up at the window and notice that it's only just getting light, it must be early in the morning. With a sharp inhale, I relax back into the mattress and shift out from under where my arm had begun to fall asleep.

I hit a certain place, my muscles tighten and a low whine escapes my throat. A sharp pain pricks my cheek and I reach up to feel for what it was. Instead my fingers are drawn to my shoulder and I brush over the place where Alexander had bit me, releasing a breath.

The door bursts open a few seconds later and a frustrated Ford storms in with a face full of annoyance.

"We had complaints about you.... two.... this morning." Ford trails off when he notices that I'm the only one in the room and I flinch when he turns his angry gaze towards me. "Where is Alexander!?"

I gulp and slowly sit up crossing my arms over my chest.

"I don't know. He was gone when I woke up this morning." I rasp and then clear my throat. Ford eyes me warily and then speaks again with a more level voice.

"You better be glad your leaving today, or they would have kicked us out."

"Right. Do you know where Alexander might have gone?" I ask and Ford's face softens.

"I have no idea, however I've issued for you both to be tested," Ford tells me. "It's the best way to figure out what's going on at night."

I nod and bite my lip.

"Mabel will be here soon to help you pack everything up and to clean up before leaving, so until then, you can take a shower." He tells me and I agree. "I have to go set all of the tests up but I'll be back to get you and bring you to my lab."

He gives me a reassuring pat before exiting my room. I sigh and get up from the bed. My legs began to quiver, feeling as if they were jelly. I ignore this and grab all the supplies I would need before taking to the shower.

I strip and step into the warm stream of water and let out a long sigh. I try to push away the dread I felt about Alexander not being here and focus on what the blood test might reveal. Right. I'll get to see Alexander then, and I can ask him about his absence. I'm sure it's nothing. He probably just went home to get some clothes, or proper rest.

I groan and rub at my eyes in frustration. I quickly take my shower and then step out to dry off and get dressed. When I step back into my room, Mabel is splayed out against the now sheet-less mattress holding a glittering stone up in the air as she examined it.

"Hey." I call out and brush my fingers against the bed. "Where's the sheet?"

"Oh, I had to throw it away." Mabel tells me and I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" I ask and she drops her hands down onto her stomach clutching the stone tightly. She eyes me a bit before slamming her hand to her side and sitting up. "It was ripped." She sighs and then gives me a big smile.

"Now, let's get your stuff packed!" She chirps. I decide to drop the subject on the sheets and follow Mabel to help her put my clothes and random items away.

"Where's Alexander?" She asks tentatively and I frown.

"I don't know.... I'm...I'm sure he's just at home, resting or something." I mutter and Mabel shoots me a sympathetic, knowing look that I choose to ignore.

 _It's just Mabel being Mabel._ I think to myself.

"Of course. Anyway! How does it feel to be getting out of this stuffy hospital room?" She grins and I give her an amused smile.

"I've only been here for two days." I tell her and she scoffs.

"Two days too many." She laughs and I smile before stuffing a shirt into the bag Mabel had brought. A silence passes over us before Mabel sighs. I jump a little when she unexpectedly places her hand over mine and I look into her eyes that we're dull with guilt.

"Dipper, I wanted to apologise." She says and I blink in suprise. "About what I said before, about you being disgusting. You're not. I didn't mean it."

I bite my lip at the reminder and I cringe in rememberance.

"I know." I say and squeeze her hand. "I forgive you."

She gives me the brightest smile and I return it with a smaller one of my own and then she pulls me into a tight hug.

"I love you Bro-Bro, no matter what happens." She tells me and I frown as that dreadful feeling reappears. Her words seemed to hold more meaning than I could understand.

"What do you-"

"Dipper."

I'm cut off by the sound of Ford's voice and Mabel and I pull apart as I look towards the door.

"Oh, I'm not done cleaning." I tell him and Mabel gives my hand another squeeze.

"It's okay. I'll finish up here, you go ahead." She tells me and I frown.

"Are you sure?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, go on."

I give her a smile and stand up before releasing her hand. I bite my tounge and leave Mabel to stand beside Ford. He gives Mabel a nod and she gives him a sad smile. I blink at the transaction but follow Ford anyway as he leads me out of the hospital, stopping to let me sign papers and stuff before I left.

Our walk to the shack was uneventful, filled only with the sound of Ford explaining to me about what would happen when we got to his lab. By time we arrive I was jittery with nerves. The way that Ford explained the procedure seemed like I was about to undergo an experiment.

The medicine they would give me in order to slow my blood flow down could cause me to hallucinate or lucid dream and so they would have to strap me down during the process. However, the thought that Alexander would be there during the whole thing helps me calm down and I take a deep breath as Ford leads me through the shack, down into the basement and pass the room I had been in before, to stop in front of his lab.

When he opens the door I gawk at the room before me. It was large, and full of machines, however painfully average, whereas, I had expected some cackling doctors with too long needles.

"Here, change into this." Ford holds a set of clothes up to my chest and I quirk my eyebrow up at the thin looking clothes.

"It's so that the readings aren't too affected by the clothes you wear, it's the best we can do to keep you from being completely naked." Ford explains and I take them gratefully. Ford leaves the room telling me he'd be back soon.

Thinking that he was going to go get Alexander I agree and take the time he was gone to change into the thin shirt and... impossibly small shorts.

After a few minutes, Ford returns, wheeling in a medal bed looking thing before situating it near the machines. He begins to unplug and alter things before motioning me over. I swallow and look around as I step forward. He lays me down on the bed and straps my arms into the leather belts. Fear spikes in my brain and I testingly pull against them, gulping when they don't budge.

"Where's Alexander?" I ask and Ford begins to flip switches, not looking at me.

"He's not coming." He tells me and I shift.

"W-why?"

"Don't worry about it." He orders me and I feel my lip quiver. He tells me not to worry but how can I not? Ford told me Alexander and I both would be taking the test, why am I the only one here? Besides the fact that I would see him was what was keeping my anxiety down, and now Ford says he's not coming?

Ford lifts my head and straps something to it too before hooking it to the bed. The only thing I could look at now was the blank roof. The room was cold and since I was clad in paper thin clothes, a shiver courses through my body, raising goosebumps in it's wake.

A single light hang from the roof on a cord and swayed slightly in it's position. I take a deep breath as I look at it, I was growing scared. Ford began to poke things into my arms and I hissed and flinched at the pain. We're those shots?

"Try to relax." Ford tells me and I wanted to punch him. Instead I just swallow the lump in my throat and focus on breathing normally. Ford pokes one more syringe into my arm before placing a bandaid over it.

"Okay." He sighs. "Lights out in three." He says and then he leaves. Literally. My heart races when I hear the door click shut and then the room is silent only filled with the sound of the buzzing machines. I jump when the light above me shuts off with a slight _'zink'_ and instant fear settles in.

_Is he just going to leave me here?_

The room was almost pitch black, only a single tiny, green dot from one of the machines lights up the otherwise dark space. I was strapped down, with no way to move or get up. What if he just leaves me down here to rot?

My breath begins to grow uneven at the silence and my body slowly grows weak, it felt like all of the energy was being sucked from my limbs. Fear coursed through me, I was about to call out and question Ford but the sound of shoes tapping against the tiled floor had me freezing. The sound of whistling echoes through the room accompanied with the sound of squeaky wheels and my breathing stops in my throat.

 _What the fuck is going on?_ I was shivering now. Whether that was from the cold temperature or the terror of those three sounds put together, or both, I had no idea.

"Dipper."

I jump at the harsh hiss of my name and try to turn my head to spot the source, but was instead forced to look out of the corner of my eye. The voice was achingly familiar and I take a deep reassured breath.

"Alexander?" I breathe and rotate my wrists, tugging and pulling to get free."Ford told me you weren't coming." I whimper.

A bright light is suddenly shone directly into my eyes and I flinch at the sudden harshness. I meet Alexander's gaze and I suck in a harsh breath when I'm met with glowing yellow eyes. He steps closer to me with a wicked smile and brushes his hand over my cheek.

"How lovely you look all tied up." He smirks and I scowl. He grabs a jagged knife from the table and brings it to hover over me teasingly and I'm reminded of the Viper Copycat. "Your skin is so untouched and innocent."

He purrs as he tilts the blade towards my neck and I grimace as the cold tip presses to my skin. "So delicate."

"Delicate my ass! Let me go!" I hiss at him and he hums before slipping the tip of the blade under my shirt, he lifts the thin fabric before dropping it on my chest. With my stomach now exposed he takes the opportunity to trail his gloved hand over my abdomen, humming as he did so.

"Pinetree..."

 _Pine- what?_ I begin to struggle in my binds again and he pushes me to stay still. This is not Alexander.

"Don't you love what I do to you?" He purrs darkly allowing the knife, that was still holding my shirt up, to trail over my chest. Goose-bumps rise in it's wake and a shudder runs through my body. If I wasn't so terrified, I would have found the touch arousing. His lip curls in a sinister smile. "I know I do."

He digs the knife into my sternum and drags down. I bite my lip to hold back a cry as he carves a triangle into my chest, blooming in a sting where my skin was now split and bleeding.

"You're too pure." He sighs and drags his fingers through the blood. I blink when a dark shape appears beside him. It looked like fog made into the basic shape of a human with no facial features. Alexander stood beside it, however when I look back at Alexander it's not him anymore, not that it ever was him to begin with. Instead, a blonde man stood in his place, and with a cattish grin they both disappear. My eyes shoot open to meet brown ones and I'm sucking in too much breath at once in desperation.

_Ford._

He was saying something but I was too panicked to listen. I was struggling against the binds and incoherent words were spilling from my lips. My body began to convulse unexpectedly and Ford forced my shoulders down.

"Dipper!" He yells and he turns my face to look at him. My eyes kept drawing to my side where I was sure I would see that man standing with his devilish smile. However, Ford keeps me facing him and mutters comforting words. I slowly calm down as my heart rate returns to normal.

"W-what happened?" I ask and Ford pats my shoulder.

"You were dreaming." He tells me and I purse my lips.

"W-what did the blood tests reveal?" I ask and Ford frowns.

"Well," he begins as he frees me from the head piece and straps. I sit up in relief and rub at my raw wrists as he works on freeing my feet. "Get dressed and meet me upstairs, we'll talk more about it there." He tells me and I nod. He gives me a reassuring smile before he leaves.

I quickly glance around me again to make sure I was alone this time and my heart spikes at the thought that someone was hiding in here. I quickly get dressed with the clothes that had been discarded on the floor and I place the thin outfit on the medal table before leaving the room.

I follow the hall that we had come down and make my way upstairs. I take a breath and make my way to the kitchen where Ford's voice was originating from.

I freeze and my heart stutters when I see Alexander at the table with Ford beside him, leaning against the table as they both talked in hushed whispers. They both stop talking when I clear my throat. They both look at me and Ford motions me forward.

"The blood test that I had issued for you showed an abnormality in your DNA." Ford begins. "I remember your mother telling me something about how her grandmother was an Incubus and that the trait skipped over her and would most likely present in one of her children. However, I never took it to heart. Until Alexander brought something to my attention." Ford immediately explains and my eyes glance over to Alexander. He avoids my gaze and I frown before looking back to Ford.

"You are an incubus Dipper."

My breath catches in my throat and my eyes widen.

"Excuse me?" I breathe. Ford holds up his hands and speaks again.

"It explains why you and Alexander have been intimate with each other every night and then forget about it. It explains your wings and why your bed sheets were tattered this morning."

"That's why Mabel threw those sheets away!? Why didn't she say anything!?" I hiss and Ford quickly speaks.

"I told her not to until we were sure. Dipper," Ford's voice is suddenly serious and I feel my heart jump in worry. "I have to call the SNC."

I stand up from the table quickly, knocking my chair over in the process and back away in fear.

"W-what? Your sending me away?" I bark and Ford frowns.

"I have to inform them Dipper, supernaturals' are not allowed in this dimension, you know that!" He calls back, and I point an accusatory finger towards him.

"Y-you would do that? To your own family!?" I hiss.

"There haven't been any cases of new incubi since the 1800s, so, I never really educated myself on the aspects of being one. You can't expect me to just let an incubus run around town Dipper-"

"An incubus!? So that's all I am now to you? Is an incubus!?" I hiss and look over to Alexander.

"Alexander, you don't actually agree with this right!?" I ask and he licks his lips before glancing up at me once before casting his eyes away.

"It doesn't matter what I think-"

"Alexander!" I cry out and Ford sighs loudly.

"Dipper, please don't make this harder than it has to be." Ford tells me and flinch as he steps forward, I immediately take a step back and hold a hand in front of me protectively.

"L-leave me alone." I growl. "Alexander, what's wrong with you. You're my boyfriend shouldn't you be more opposed to them sending me to a completely different dimension!?"

"I am-"

Ford cuts Alexander off with a stern look and Alexander swallows. He casts his eyes down to look at the table, clenches his hands into fists and then looks up at me. I meet his gaze with hopeful eyes and he clenches his mouth shut.

"You're not," he pauses and then starts again. "You're not my boyfriend." He says coldly and I feel my heart squeeze in my chest. What?

"But... I am?" I question and my voice falters as he rolls his eyes.

"This is what I was afraid of. I'm not gay, do you get that? Or do I have to spell it out for you?" He growls. I take a step back from his harsh tone and clutch my hand to my chest.

"W-wait-"

"I only needed you for the pleasure, Dipper. That's it." He bites and Ford places a hand on his shoulder. He stiffens up and then his shoulder sags.

_I knew it. I always knew this. But why did he have to say it?_

"I've always known, so why did you have to say it out loud?" I hiss and both Alexander and Ford glance at me. "I should've know you didn't like me, no one ever does."

I press my palms to my eyes to keep from crying and turn away to leave. I hear a chair scrape against the floor and then a hand is wrapping around my arm.

"Where are you going?" Alexander demands and jerks me back, he turns me around to face him and a lump forms in my throat as I try to keep from crying.

"Let me go." I breathe and a tear trails down my cheek. Alexander's face softens and he cups my cheek.

"Don't cry." He tells me softly and wipes the tear from my face.

_Exactly who does he think he is? He tells me I'm practically useless and then tries to soften his own blow? He's only toying with me._

"Fuck you!" I hiss and my hand reflexively shoots up to strike him across the face.

"Dipper!" Ford calls out to me.

"Your an asshole!" I scream and tug out of his grip. Alexander looks at me in suprise and I glare at him. "Sit here and tell me how useless I am to you and try to comfort me again! I dare you!" I growl, I couldn't stop the words from spilling from my lips as my chest aches with pain.

Alexander was just using me. A little joke for him to muse over. A weak, pathetic target that he could easily seize. What hurt the most was that it seemed, at times, like he actually loved me.

 _Love!? Yeah, right!_ I laugh bitterly and look down at the floor, crossing my arms defensively.

"Dipp-"

"Shut up! Just stop talking! Why can't you just leave me alone!? Do you have to remind me of how stupid I am?" I cry. "I thought I could trust you, but I can't trust anyone!"

"Dipper." Alexander's voice breaks and I look up to see his eyes watering. I scoff at the act.

"I hate you Alexander! I fucking hate you!"

With that last statement I spin around and run out of the shack, making sure to slam the door as I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I will try really hard to get the next chapter out quickly! See you next time!!!


	21. William 'Bill' Cipher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Ford called the SNC anyway, my begging and pleading with him meant nothing. My entire body had gone numb and my throat began to ache from the lump that formed when Ford had told me that they would arrive that Friday to get me. I was ordered to pack up my things and move back into the Mystery Shack to wait.

My stay there was tense, Ford and I ignored each other like the plauge and Stan hated me too much to try and talk with me. Mabel came to visit often but whenever she had tried to ignite any type of conversation I would just ignore her and glare at the wall opposite of me. She would eventually give up with a sigh and excuse herself to leave, always coming up with a lame excuse as to why she had to go. I let her tell her lies without indifference, I was feeling too thankful at her leaving me to solitary to be angry at her blatant lie.

Throughout my week of waiting I spent most of my time in the old attic where Mabel and I had shared a room during our childhood. I would have been out spending time with those I loved before I left however, who else was there to talk to? Ford wouldn't let anyone who wasn't family around me, probably afraid that I might attack someone. And what could I say to refute that? I barely knew anything about myself.

While I spent time in the nostolgic room I began to reminisce my childhood.  Those days were the simple ones, when all I had to worry about was having to wake up on time for school the next morning or whether or not I would pass my classes with decent grades. Now, I was facing an exile for doing nothing but existing and as I analyzed my current problems, I longed for those simple days.

My heart hurt everytime I thought about having to leave the town I grew up in, where I had thought I would eventually die. And then, after the pain had come and gone, in came the fear.

Where would the SNC people take me? What was it like at that place? What were the people like? Where would I live? I knew no one there, and so I would be all alone. Not even Ford and Mabel's promise to write me could assure these anxities.

With the threat of being alone, then would bring in the thought of Alexander. Rage filled me everytime I thought about it and I wanted so bad to scream in order to disguise the betrayal.

_How could he do that?_

He used me like a toy and threw me away like I was broken.

After I would sulk over my loneliness I would then try with all of my might to beat the system. I would learn all about this new dimension and I would live an ordinary life there. With this idea in mind I attempt to look up information about the new place. However I quickly learn the many disadvantages of not being a member of the town anymore; I had limited access.

People now had signs up on thier store's windows, printed in bolded letters that seemed to mock me with it's dark content, screaming;

        **NO INCUBI OF ANY NATURE**  
**ALLOWED!!!**

And that was when I began to think that maybe it was better that I leave, no one wanted me here, I was just an outsider, a whorish being, no better than those of Wierdmageddon.

My imagination often lead me to fantasizing about just waltzing into Wierdmageddon territory, to declare that I would join them and in doing so I would rage revenge against the town that had so easily cast me aside. I would be accepted in Wierdmageddon. However, as soon as the thought arises I begin to imagine all of those who I loved, no matter how much they hurt me, and the rage-induced idea would then fade away leaving me feeling very much empty.

My dreams had slowly began to take an effect. My dreams weren't that pleasant to begin with after what happened at Robbie's party, and now they were worse, causing me to toss and turn at night, leaving me to lay in sheets dampened by sweat. Every sleepless morning I would get up feeling dirty and sticky, the sweat and tears bleeding together to create an uncomfortable layer over my skin.

There was only one situation, where my nightmares were too much to bare, that I decided to go to the bar. I dressed up in a hoodie to hide who I was and then snuck out, making sure not to wake Stan who had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

When I was outside I set a fast pace to Lazy Susan's and having plopped myself down on a stool when I got there. I ordered a drink and shrunk away when Susan noticed me. However instead of kicking me out she had given me a small smile and a bottle.

I had never been more thankful for her than in that moment. I had quickly opened and began to drink, not noticing when someone situated themselves gracefully beside me.

"You're that incubus." The man spoke, finally deciding to allow his presence to be known. I jump at the unexpected voice and look at a man who was sitting next me, realizing I had was not alone.

"W-what?" I stutter and he chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone know. You look like you need a drink. Your name is Dipper, right?" He asks.

"Yes..." I cautiously answer and he cocks his eyebrow. He orders a drink and Susan gives him a skeptical look before producing it.

"You're scared of me? Already?" He snickers after he takes a long drink of the alcohol he just bought. "Have a drink with me." My heart races at his offer. The last time I had encountered a stranger in a semi-public place, it didn't turn out well. This stranger could blackmail me into something with the knowledge that he knew who I was and based on the look Susan had given him, I wouldn't doubt that thought.

"Don't worry~" He purrs as if he could hear my thoughts and I shift. "I'm not going to try and rape you. I know that's what you're worried about, right? Because of that Viper Copycat?" He asks and I furrow my eyebrows.

"Then, you can't blame me for being skeptical." I tell him and he shrugs before taking a sip of his drink. A silence passes over us and I already miss the company. _Fuck it. Really, what did I have to lose?_

"So, what's your name?" I ask as I begin to study his face. He had a strong, defined jawline and golden blonde hair. A small scar seemed to peek out of the hair that covered his right eye and  when he turned to acknowledge me again, I am left entranced by a yellow eye that seemed to glow, bringing out the tan to his skin.

"You don't need to know." He finally answers and that snaps me out of my daze, I pout and take a sip of my drink before giving him a light-hearted glare.

"No fair." I slur. "You know my name."

"So?"

"Please!?" I beg and he purses his lips. He tilts his head and a cocky grin tugs at his lips.

"Fine~." He sings and sit up more in his stool. "Call me Master and I'll tell you"

My mouth snaps closed in suprise and I feel my eyes widen. The man watches my face redden with a cocky smirk and I cough once in embarrassement before biting my lip with a scoff.

"Fine. Can I please know your name... Master?"

I bury my face in my arms as I say it, missing the cattish grin that lights up his face. He sits back in his stool before taking a drink of his cup. "It's William."

"William, huh?" I note and lift my head to rest it on my arms.  Bill hands me a cup (when he ordered another drink I have no idea) and I accept the drink without complaint. I push my bottle a little to the side and eagerly reach for the green, translucent one that William presents to me. I take a gulp of it and William nudges me sharply causing me to pause in my drinking.

"Careful. One glass of that, and you'll be drunk before you know it." He warned me and I scoffed.

"Good."

That was all that I remembered from that night, and the next morning I woke up back in my room.

I shift on my bed and give up on trying to remember what happened after that drink. My tierd and hurting body was strewn across the matress and the sheets were wrapped around my waist. I stare up at the ceiling with a blank stare, raging internally if I should get up and take a shower. My fingers twitched, as if to encourage me into action but I couldn't find the energy to follow through.

_Today was Friday._

Just the thought of what would happen today had my heart speeding up and a deep pool of dread sweeps through my body, sucking what was left of my strength out of my muscles. I was left with short, gasping breaths and a thought in my head that I should just breath. However when I hear the sound of heavy feet thumping up the steps the dread won and all rational thoughts to calm down flew out of the window.

_They were here._

I hear the feet stop at my door and it took only a few seconds before a knock was tapped onto the wood.

"Dipper." Ford speaks and I let out a breath, my eyes beginning to water. I don't want to leave. "Dipper you need to get up, and bring your stuff down, the...they will be here soon."

I don't answer and don't make any move to obey him. I just stare up at the wall, my erratic breathing the only sound heard during the silent period between us. Ford sighs and I think he may have leaned against the door because it moved forward just an inch. My eyes are torn away from the wall to look at the door and I bite my lip in a sudden bought of frustration.

"Dipper, don't make me have to go get a key." He warns. I slowly sit up in my bed and look over at the alarm clock. _6:29._

"I- I'll be, be ready in a little b- bit." I exhale shakily and I hear Ford give a hum of acknowledgement before leaving. My mind races in fear and I briefly contemplate jumping out of the window to escape. I shake my mind of this, take a deep breath, and stand from my bed. After all, what would I be able to do after that?

I head to my pre-laidout clothes,  safe from being packed away in a suitcase, and quickly head to the bathroom in the hallway. I take a short shower, too anxious to stay still for long, and then get dressed.

Once I am presentable enough to meet new people, I exit the small room and go back into my own. I heave my heavy suitcase up and slowly make my way downstairs to drop it off at the door. I do this a few more times before all of my belongings, boxed up and organized, are by the door ready to go.

When I'm done with that I walk into the kitchen and plop myself at the table. The same seat I was in when I first learned of my fate. Ford enters the kitchen and glances towards me. I catch his gaze and hold it before he clears his throat and looks away.

"They have asked us to meet them outside." Ford informs me and I scowl down at the table. Just talking about it had my skin crawling in anger. Ford huffed at my lack of response and turned to face me with an expectant look.

"You do know that I didn't want to have to do this, right?" He asks.

I scoff and clench my hands into fists.

"Right." I mutter. Ford gives me a sad look. His head snaps up and my heart drops when the rare sound of tires could be heard outside. My eyes water and I quickly stand up to hide them. I blink, the tears fall, and then I whip around, quickly walking to the door before grabbing my suitcase and the smallest box I had.

A man opened the door and when he saw me he held the door open and allowed me to step out. I keep my head up and walk confidently out the door even as tears stream down my cheeks. Two other men stepped out of the car, one taking the stuff from me and the other opening the door.

"You can say goodbye to your family a little longer, we won't rush it." The man who opened my door tells me even when the guy who was putting my stuff away shoots him an exasperated look. I sniff and give him a glare.

"There is no one to say goodbye too." I snap and he gives me a sympathetic look. I move to get in, but frown when my feet don't move. My fingers begin to grow cold but nothing happens after that.

I flinch when a manical laugh echoes around the air. I feel someone grab my arm and tug me away from the car and then I find myself sitting in the mystery shack living room.

"Dipper.....can you....me." Ford snaps in front of my face and I try to speak, but I couldn't. "Get Ale..."

My fingers slowly begin to go back to normal and I suck in a long gasp when I regain control of my body. Ford kneels down in front of me again and taps my cheek softly.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" He asks and I nod. He frowns.

"Bill is coming." He informs me and I look around to see the three men surrounding us, holding up guns. I shiver at the thought that they were armed.

_Would they have shot me if I would have tried to resist? Would Ford really allow them too?_

My stomach flips at the idea and I bury my head in my hands.

A few seconds later Alexander enters through the door and I can't bring myself to look up at him when he speaks.

"Bill's rift is above the Shack. I'm guessing we can expect an attack from him soon." Alexander speaks in rushed words and Ford stand up away from me.

"Do you think he's here for Dipper?" Ford asks coldly and Alexander snorts.

"A rare incubus? Of course he is, what else would he be here for?"

"We should get Dipper into my lab." Ford orders and Alexander hums in aknowledgement. I feel someone settle in front of me and my body jumps when said person gently grabs my shoulders.

"Dipper,"

I immediately react, I jerk my shoulders away and snap my eyes open too meet Alexander's confused ones. I feel my heart jolt at the proximity and then it begins to hurt. I haven't seen him in a week and now I was about to leave.

_Is this the only way I would have been able to see him? He wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for Bill._

"Don't touch me!" I hiss and back away from his body. He blinks at me in suprise and drops his hands to his side. He presses his lips together and then opens his mouth to speak.

"We have to get you down stairs, Bill  will-"

"What's the difference in sending me to Bill and sending me to the SNC? You were all so ready to get rid of me, what's so wrong about now?" I ask coldly.

"Dipper!" Ford gasps in astonishment and I shoot him a glare. "Never day that again! Wierdmageddon is the last place you should want to go!"

"Why? Because you said so? I should walk out there right now! It'd save you all the trouble." I snap and quickly stand up in front of Alexander who followed my body with his gaze. The three men who we're aiming thier guns at the door and windows suddenly turn thier guns on me and I freeze in suprise. Alexander  looks behind him at the commotion and  glares at them when he sees where thier guns are pointed.

"Stand down!" Alexander hisses.

"Not possible," One of the men grunt.

"Ford! Order them to stand down!"

"We have explicit orders to bring him back to the SNC, Incubi are too dangerous to be allowed free."

"I'm sorry Alexander, my hands are tied." Ford grumbles and I scoff before taking a step forward. Alexander grabs my wrist when they cock thier guns and then he stands up, drags me behind himself before shooting dangerous looks at the men.

"He's going downstairs." He speaks darkly and pushes my shoulder to encourage me to leave. I sniff and obey his silent plea, turning around to walk away. Alexander keeps close to my back and keeps his hand tightly around my wrist. The men follow our figure with thier guns until we disappear from thier view.

Alexander sighs in relief as we trek down into the chilly basement and let's go of my wrist when we are alone. He takes the lead, occasionally glancing back to see if I was following him. I trail after him to the room I was in before I learned I was an Incubus and scowl at the door that caused all of my problems.

"Going to force me to stay in this room too, huh? Very fitting. I haven't had control of my life all week." I say dryly and Alexander turns around to face me looking exhausted. He points into the room motioning me inside and I frown. I step into the room with a scoff. "Of course."

"God, stop being so dramatic Dipper," Alexander hisses and I turn to look at him in suprise. "We were doing it to protect you what more can you want?!"

I was immediately offended and angry and I say so with my words.

"Oh? Protect? Really? Cause all I remember you saying is that I was only needed for the pleasure." I snap and he shuts his mouth. "Noted."

He huffs and takes a step closer to me. I hold my hand out to keep him away

"Don't! Don't come over here. You're just going to feed me some like that I'll have to pretend to believe."

"Dipper." He breathes and I scowl. "I'm sorry okay? For what I said, I didn't mean to say that- I mean...I did- but Ford wanted me to hurt you so that you would be more willing to go-"

"And you just agreed."

"Dipper," he growls quietly in exsasperation and walks forward to cup my face ignoring my hand to step into my space. I drop my hand and he instantly pulls me close.

My heart hurts at our proximity and I cast my eyes down when he breathes my name again. My heart seems to shatter all over again at the pleading in his voice. Begging me to understand. _I didn't want to, won't he just hurt me again?_

He brushes his thumbs over my cheek bones and my lips before leaning forward to press his lips to my forehead.

"I love you, Dipper." He murmurs into my skin, and I look up to meet his eyes in suprise. He locks our gazes together after he pulls his lips from my birthmark and a small, sad smile crosses his lips. His breath fans against my face in a cool sweep and my heart flutters.

"What?" I ask my voice breaking and he hugs me to his body.

"I love you Dipper Pines, I'll always love you." He says and I return the hug, pulling him him tighter around me.

"Alex-ander," I cry my voice breaking between his name and I bury my face in his chest. "I love you too." I tell him and he pulls away to face me again. I feel the tears run down my face and then I feel his lips pressing against mine softly. He runs his thumbs under my eyes, wiping the tears away and then deepens the kiss. I allow him too, riding on a happy high. The kiss seemed to be saying goodbye and it broke my heart to no end leaving me feeling empty when we broke apart. We watch each other silently until a loud crash from upstairs breaks our focus. The shack rumbles at the impact and the sound of bullets begins to ricochet through the house and I flinch at the sound.

My fingers rapidly grow cold once again and before I can control it, Dominick takes over.  
.....  
  
It's unexpected when Dipper whips around towards me and then shoves me back. I think for a second that maybe he still hated me and it was a spur of the moment thing. But when the offender turns around, I realize that it's not Dipper, I'm met with blue eyes and sharp claws.

The demon who took over Dipper shoots a hand out at me, claws intent on killing me and I begin to contemplate if this was part of Bill's plan to kidnap Dipper. Did Bill send this demon to possess Dipper and make it easier for him to take him? It would make sense.

Dominick lunges for me again when I'm distracted and his sharp nails catch onto my shoulder. I hiss in pain and rip free, before trying my best to block the strikes of the demon, however he was strong and if stay he will surely kill me. I can't go against such a strong demon alone, especially without weapons or my battle suit, however under no circumstance was I leaving Dipper. Whether it's Dominick or himself in his head.

I expertly roll out of the way just as Dominick tries to pounce on me, and I stare in astonishment when he crushes anything that had been behind me. He let's out an angry howl and tries for me again.

_Training Alexander, remember your training._

I begin to panic as I couldn't think of a way to stop Dominick without hurting Dipper but thankfully I didn't have to, Dominick suddenly collapses to the ground and a small whimper escapes his lips. I kneel next to Dipper's body in worry and help him sit up with cautious movements. When he makes no move to attack me, I lift his chin to look in his eyes and I feel my throat tighten when I'm met with familiar mocha eyes.

"Are you okay?" I breath and his eyes water at my words.

"I'm sorry..." He whimpers out and  I bite my tounge at the look on his face before pulling Dipper into a hug. A sob rips from his throat and I sigh in relief when he wraps his arms around me.

The house rumbles again, and my face drops when I hear a crack resound from somewhere. In seconds the roof caves a little and I yank Dipper back with me, rolling away. The roof collapses with a loud crash, sending rubble tumbling down towards us in a cloud of white smoke.

I shield Dipper and let out a pained yell blood curtling when a piece of the ceiling falls heavily onto my leg. Dipper looks up quickly to see if I was okay, cupping my face in worry as he quietly tried to comfort me.

"It's okay Alexander just bre-"

He was cut off as he was ripped from my lap and panic shoots through my body in waves.

"D-dipper!" I gasp, and try to see through the thick white dust floating around the air.

"Alexander!" I flinch when Ford's voice cuts through the air followed by Dipper's protesting growls. I grit my teeth as I sit up, wincing at the pain shooting through my probably broken leg. I follow Ford's hand to see him pinning Dipper to the wall. Mabel was behind Ford and she dropped a sword next to my feet.

"Are you okay?" She asks and pulls the boulder off of my foot. I groan at the pain and give her a nod.

"I'm fine."

"Alright...well I don't have time to argue, Bill has raged a battle on us." She informs me. "I have to get back outside." She whips around and brushes past Damion who was entering now, stepping over rubble with a determined face. Mabel freezes just before leaving and then shoots over her shoulder, "Save my brother." Before leaving.

I struggle to get to my feet and use the wall as support.

"Alexa-" Dipper reaches out for me and Ford cuts him off by shoving him back against the wall. He aims a bow at Dipper and his eyes widen in fear. I stare at Ford in astonishment.

"Ford!" I growl. "Stop, what are you doing!?"

"Look at him Alexander!" Ford hisses. "Fuck the SNC I have to kill him before he kills us!" He let's Dipper go and backs up before drawing his bow aiming an arrow at a freightened Dipper.

"Ford!" I yell. He let's the bow go and my eyes naturally shut when I hear an ear splitting scream and something heavy fall to the ground. I open my eyes shakily preparing myself to see a bloody scene, staring into the eyes of a dead Dipper. What I see instead makes me take in a sharp breath.

Dipper lay collapsed on the ground, withering in pain, a hand wrapped around the arrow in his shoulder. His pained cries rip through my heart and Dipper begins to beg with Ford as he lifts up another arrow, pointing it at Dipper's head.

"Ford! Stop it!" I growl and Damion steps forward placing his hand on Ford's shoulder.

"I think he's right Ford," Damion clears his throat and speaks tentatively. "Can't we just... tranquilize him?" Damion asks and pats a pocket on his thigh, no doubt filled with tranquilizer bullets.

_I've never felt so thankful for Damion's help until now._

"No." Ford snaps. "I've made my decision. If we don't stop this now, he's going to keep becoming a monster until he is one!" He explains and I automatically know that he is referring to Bill. That Demon!? Dipper is nothing like that vile piece of trash!

"Are you seriously comparing your grand-nephew to Bill!?" I snarl and look down at Dipper who had pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and now sat, leaning on his legs, in front of Ford. He was swaying and I guessed it was from blood loss.

Ford grunts. "They're the same." My heart drops when he releases the arrow bit within seconds Dippers wings burst from his back and create a shield around his body, the arrow lands in his wing and a growl erupts from his lips. He flaps his wing back and the arrow snaps, half of it falling to the floor.

Dipper's wings draw back and he gets in a position to take flight. Ford panics, it's clear in his eyes.

"Damion! Load a tranquilizer, now!" He orders. Dipper let's out an angered cry as he leans back preparing to spring and Ford snarls. "Damion! Now!"

A loud bang resounds through the room just as Dipper jumps. The tranquilizer zips past my peripheral vision, missing its target by a feather, leaving it to clang off the wall. Dipper was already in the air, his wings spreading out behind him in a flurry of white.

I let out a breath of relief as he zips above us. Flapping his wings with a strong push to lift him higher. I flinch as a wave of air is pushed down towards us followed by a few shedded feathers and I grab one, gaining a feeling that this would be the last time that I saw him. My suspicions are proven true when I see him collide with a body that closely resembled Bill's, and even that is confirmed when I hear a manical laugh fill the room above us. I curse and quickly crawl towards the stairs leading up to the mystery shack. Damion stops me halfway to help me up.

......

I try to slow down when I see a body move in front of the hole that I was trying to escape through but I still had yet to gain the full functions of having wings and I hear a suprised grunt as I collide with the body, forcing the owner back through the hole.

Guessing that it was an enemy I intentionally shove him down with a hard push. I allow my wings to expand, fanning out behind me in an attempt to keep myself in the air. With a satisfying crash the person lands on the floor, sending even more debree to the room below.

I drop onto the floor, noticing how the entire roof is missing from the shack, floating above it like it had been ripped off and let to float by magic.  The man I pushed sits up on his elbows with an annoyed huff, shifting to all of his weight onto his left elbow so that the other could rub at his head. I watch the man with scrutinizing eyes. _Why does he look so... familiar?_

"Geez, Dominick," he speaks but not to me. He was talking to the demon. "Can you not do anything on your own?" He asks resting his elbow on his bent knee. I falter in my defensive position as I realize that this man was the one I had drunk with at the bar. I almost couldn't believe he was the same person but his yellow, blazing eyes were indistinctable. Somehow I knew that this was Bill.

"So much for being William." I bark and he sends me a lopsided, sadistic grin.

"Well my name actually is William. Well, as long as you know me by my Alias, if you wouldn't have figured it out it would've been very anti-climatic don't you think?" He teases. "Anyway, me and you have a lot in common, Alexander obviously the main one. I bet he's the dominate one in your relationship, boy would I love to see that." He licks his lips with a grin and let's out a loud laugh.

"Don't you dare!" I snap and take a small, threatening step towards him. He rolls his eyes, lifts his hand and flicks his long, slender finger. In a flash of blue flame, I'm knocked over, sent skidding painfully across the floor until my body is stopped, slammed back into the wall.

I gasp my breath is knocked out of my lungs and I sit up in suprise, brushing my fingers over a painfully bleeding cut on my cheek. I look up at Bill who was now standing, watching me in amusement while swinging his cane around folded fingers.

"Asshole!" I bark up at him and he tsks as he positions himself in front of me.

"Now, now..." He lifts my chin with the cold tip of the cane and smirks as I meet his cold eyes. "If I don't recall, I believe that we astablished that you would call me Master."

"Fuck that!"

"Oh? Did you forget? I can easily remind you," he smirks as he seductively unbuttons the top of his tailcoat. I freeze did we have sex that night? I couldn't remember what had happened after so it could be a possibility.

I growl at this thought and stand up pressing my back against the wall in an attempt to get as far away from the intimidating man as possible.

"No thanks, I probably didn't enjoy it much the first time anyway." I snap and he bites his lip knowingly.

"Oh," he breathes. "I beg to differ, I think you liked it a little too much. More than Alex could do, don't you think?"

I try hold back my anger in order to keep hidden how much that sentence bothered me but my body seemed to have a different idea, betraying me in a way I hadn't even known was possible.

I look down in suprise when my fingers catch fire. It was weak, sputtering out a few seconds after, but it was nontheless unexpected. _Where in the hell did I learn that?_

Bill scoffs and cockily yanks his coat off, tossing it to the side before holding his arms out like he was balancing and brings fire to the entirety of both arms stopping it at his shoulder. I flinch and begin to realize just how powerful this man really was. I don't mean to boost his ego, but damn.

I mean what was I expecting from the guy who created Wierdmageddon for heaven's sake- someone even Ford feared. Rainbows and lollipops? What did I think I could do? Fight him? Somehow win? I didn't even know half the things my Incubus could do. What was I gonna do against a millenial aged, magic wielding demon who could literally create complete chaos in one day?

Bill, with a snicker, sends another ball of magic towards me, only giving me enough time to barely skid out of the way. I gasp at the near death experience and my wings flutter - warning me to retreat. At this rate I won't get close enough to even blow on him, I am nothing compared to him.

I heed my instinctual warning and jump, allowing my wings to help me spring up. I grab onto the broken roof, heaving myself onto what was left of it and with a huff from the sudden physical exhileration, I allow my wings to cqsa me up as I jump off of the edge of the missing roof, taking to the sky.

When I look back I expect to Bill to be watching me in annoyance or to be sending magic my way in order to stop me- instead, he's only watching me with a bored expression. At the click of his tounge he follows me into the air and I mentally slap myself.

_Of course he could fly!_

I whip around and focus on getting higher into the air  with a new goal; to simply survive. I flap my wings with vigor and push my way up. However, within seconds I could feel something cold, wet and slippery wrap around my ankle.

My wings falter in suprise, but I quickly regain control, pushing myself higher, determined to get away...only to be tugged back down by whatever was wrapped around my foot.

I begin to panic at the thought of the object plunging me back down to the center of the earth and with a grunt and a hard push of energy into my wings, I begin to tug against the hold on my ankle. The technique was getting me back into the air until I, frieghteningly, feel another one slither it's way around the base of my wings, tightening painfully so that my wings knock together. They become immobile as they are forced into one position and my heart drops as does my body.

I yelp as I begin to fall, whizzing through the air at a great speed. I try to struggle as a black appendage, probably what was wrapped around the rest of me, wraps around my torso smearing black residue over my clothes. It whips me around so that I was now facing the fast approaching ground.

I quickly grow in panic and I try to pull my wings apart to catch the wind only to have the appendage wrap even more tightly around them.

Something was below me although I couldn't clearly see what it was due to the harsh air whipping my sensitive eyes, causing them to water excessively. The tears fly across my cheeks and I just opt to clench my eyes closed and prepare for a harsh, painful landing.

It never comes. Instead, I feel strong arms catch me and I'm pulled- roughly - into a straddling position onto something soft but firm. I open my eyes in confusion only to see Bill Cipher's smiling face close to mine. With a hiss of resentment I realize that it was _his_  lap that I was _straddling_  and I was sitting momentarily idle on his lower stomach.

I instinctively try hand-on-hand combat, raising my fist expectantly ready to bring it down on his face. I hear him snap and I flinch when a blue, glowing, translucent shackle is slapped around my wrist. Before I can react to the cold...medal(?) another one appears on my right wrist. Both of my hands are roughly yanked together by a chain that connected both shackles together.

Bill grabs my chin and pulls me forward, causing me to lose balance, and resultively crash into his chest. My hands fly up to cushion the fall, even as I end up splayed over his chest.

"This will be fun~" he sings before lifting his glowing, blue, fingers to my cheek. I flinch away as he touches my temple and my eyes instantly droop. I uselessly tug against the chain, trying to wiggle out of Bill's grip, realizing that he was putting me to sleep.

_Shit._

His hand tightens around my chin, his fingers digging into my skin, before he let's go. I drowsily fall forward, landing on his shoulder. My eyes meet with the ground below. It felt like weights were tied to my eyelids and each blink took longer to reopen. I try to stay awake for as long as I can, but they begin to slip closed and I have to jerk back awake only to have them instantly droop again.

"Sorry to break up this exquisite fighting," Bill coos- causing me to flinch at his proximity- a smug tone evident in his speech. Everyone freezes- even Bill's army-to look up and meet his gaze. "But me and my pet must be off now!" Bill's victorious declaration is the last thing I hear before my eyes slip closed, and I feel my body tip, before everything goes black.

.....

I growl when Ford steps into Damion and I's way.

"Move." I hiss.

"Don't bother with him Alexander. He's probably long gone by now."

"I don't care!" I snarl and take a step forward, dragging Damion with me.

"Please." Damion quietly speaks up. "Just let us check."

Ford gives us a hard look and then frowns.

"Whatever." He whips around and begins to climb the stairs moving over parts of the wall that had caved in. I stare at the obstacles in worry and Damion encourages me to move forward.

He helps me over the boulders and I hiss when my broken foot hits against the rubble painfully. When we finally make it to the door, Ford is waiting for us and I have to sit down and take a small break. My body growing weak with the pain shooting through my foot.

I take a deep breath and then give Damion the okay to help me back up. We move into the living room and I freeze at what I saw. Dipper was falling from the sky and Bill was below him looking up with gleaming eyes.

Dipper almost passes Bill but said demon grabs him by his arms and pulls him into his lap. I growl and watch as Dipper raises his fist to hit Bill but two shackles connect to his hands and bring them together. I scowl at that and watch as Dipper falls forward.  
  
"Sorry to break up this exquisite fighting, but me and my pet must be off now!" Bill happily calls out just as Dipper's body tilts.

I stare in shock as Dipper slips off of Bill like dead weight. I knew that as soon as Dipper collided with him that nothing good was going to come out of it, but it was still despairing to actually see that bad happen. Bill's voice was still echoing in my head as my entire being breaks, watching Bill dip down like a bat, to snag him back into his grip by his wings, a shear example of how Dipper would be treated in the future.

Bill whips around, and then he's gone, his army giving his disappearing figure chase. Our warriors try to smite them down before they got away to the best of thier ability but many made it through.

Mabel lets out an angry, grieving wail before following after them, cutting down any entity that dared be in her path. She was fully intent on crossing over into Wierdmageddon territory in an attempt to save her brother or die trying. I silently wished that she would make it but before she could get past the barrier line, a group of our warriors grab her in a tight grip to keep her from following over. The last of Bill's army disappears and the shield to his territory closes back up.

She let's out protestant screams, swinging her weapon dangerously to the point that Ford has to order her to be tranquilized. I watch as her body falls still and she collapses back into the warriors arms, limp.

Just like Dipper was. _Was he even alive?_

_I was going to save him, I was going to send him away and save him. Where did I go wrong? I couldn't even do that!_

_I couldn't protect him..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML this is the last official chapter of this Book, chapter 22 is an epilogue, and the sequel is all about Bill and Dipper! I hope the story was okay and the 'ending' was satisfying! See you guys in the Epilogue. I'll probably take a few weeks after the last chapter to get the second story more in order (some chapter outlines and whatnot) and then I'll post the first chapter to Book Two: Of Demons and Incubi! See you then!


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just a short Epilogue to prepare for book 2!!!! *Silent screams*
> 
> IM SO EXCITED!!!!
> 
> Enjoy this last chapter of the first book! I hopefully will start posting chapters for the second book after Christmas (???) Who knows! I'm just so glad I finished it and can write the part that everyone came here for (Bill obviously) though I have to admit ...Alexander is my baby😭😂
> 
> Anyway I'll quit rambling! Enjoy!

I storm into my library with the boy in my arms. His head seemed to hang uncomfortably over my arm but I had no interest in fixing his current posture.

_He'd be laying down soon anyway._

I muse to myself and just as I finish the thought I'm standing in front of a black, leather couch.

I drop Mason onto the cushions and quickly work on the single chain attached to my wall, making haste in latching the medal around the boy's ankle, using my magic to seal the medal shut leaving no room for a way to open the cuff without my magic.

With a satisfied huff I step back and admire my current achievement. With his dark colored eyes closed and his face resting peacefully, he really did look a lot like Dominick. If you could ignore the obvious difference in hair color and the sufficient lack of a sharp jawline, one could almost mistake the unconcious male for the other demon.

I give my catch a last appreciative once-over before whipping around to face the line of bookshelf's lined in the room. I walts over to a particular section and begin to tug books out of thier places before laying my stack of growing books on the table. I repeat this process until the books were laid neatly across the table, leaving me enough room to work. I summon a notebook and pencil before opening a book labeled **_'Demon Possessions: How to Stop Them'_**.

If I was going to get Dominick back then I would have to figure out how Mason is able to keep his mind protected from possessions. I pull up another book labeled **_'Incubus: Demon Mythology'_**. I would need to study up on Dipper's personal demon persona, thinking it may be why his will is so strong.

I nip my lip before digging into the books. For the longest the only sound that fills the room is the sound of the pages turning, and my pencil scratching over paper. Mason shifted once but a quick glance up at him proved that he was indeed still unconcious. I look back down at my book and not even a few minutes later I hear a small groan erupt from the boy in the couch.

"You're awake?" I question and mocha eyes fly open, hissing at the light before turning his head to meet my gaze in slight distortion. It takes him a second to comprehend who I am and when he does he shoots up quickly. His eye travel over the room in shock and lands on the chain wrapped around his ankle. He gives it a small tug before sucking in a harsh breath. He then turns to look at me and his gaze hardens into hatred.

"Bill."


End file.
